She Left Him in Texas
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: AU. 21-year-old Letty moves to Texas to get away from her life in LA. Living in her grandparents' ranch house, Letty bumps into Dominic Toretto, the small town's mechanic, who was her first... well, everything. When she broke his heart 4 years ago, she never thought she'd see him again. Now, she has to work hard for his forgiveness. M for language and lovin'.
1. The Move

**Title**: _She Left Him in Texas_

**Author**: ChinaTeaSunflowers (that's me! hehe)

**Rating**: M+

_Summary_: _AU. _"Running. It's what she did best. It's what she'd always exceled in. When shit got too tough or someone got too close, she had to pull away." _21-year-old Letty moves to Texas to get away from her life in LA. Living in her grandparents' ranch house, Letty bumps into Dominic Toretto, the small town's mechanic, who was her first... well, everything. When she broke his heart 4 years ago, she never thought she'd see him again. Now, she has to work hard for his forgiveness. M+ for language and lovin'._

_**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, aren't mine.**_

_A/N: So, AU fanfics are my favorite and I've gotten pretty good at writing them and this was the result of reading [__]__'__Calamity Jane meets Doctor Isles, Medicine Woman' __(and its sequel). I __**highly **__recommend that you all read that if you love the Rizzles fandom. So, I figured I'd try my hand at a modern, Texan love story. (:_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Move**_

_August, Spur, Texas, Thursday, 11:02PM_

_What the hell was she doing?_

Running. It's what she did best. It's what she'd always exceled in. When shit got too tough or someone got too close, she had to pull away. And if it just so happened that 'away' meant more than one-thousand miles, then so be it. It was a chance for a fresh start, where no one knew her except her grandparents.

And that's exactly what Letty Ortiz got when she passed the '_Welcome to Spur Texas_' sign. It was always a shock to read '_Population: 1,321_'.

"Make that twenty-two." The brunette muttered to herself. She squinted a bit as she turned right onto another dirt road, the darkness becoming overwhelming. Letty had forgotten just how dark the night was in Texas. After all, it'd been nearly five years since she'd made an appearance. Almost ive years since she'd seen her grandparents. And practically five years since she'd even thought about this godforsaken town.

But it was 'away'. And that's what she wanted.

It took Letty all but twenty minutes to turn onto the gravel and dirt path that led to her grandfather's ranch house. It still looked the exact same. Looking up at the two-story, brick and wood house was like looking into a box of memories. Some good. Some not so good. But, it was home now. At least, for a little while.

The front door was open, but the screen door was shut. And Letty could see that the lights were still on. All over the house, actually. It wasn't surprising though. Her grandfather, much like herself, often stayed up late.

_"You never know what you're missing when you close your eyes to sleep, Letty." He'd told her once._

Letty grabbed her overnight bag out of the front seat and opened the driver's side door. There was no way in hell that she'd be bringing in the rest of her belongings until tomorrow morning. She was hungry and tired from the seventeen-and-a-half hour drive from Los Angeles.

And it seemed like her grandmother could sense her woes. She could smell good Southern cooking wafting through the screen door. And as she went to grab it, the door flung open dramatically. Her grandfather stood there with a theatric glare on his face and his hands on his hips. He gave her a once-over, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Leticia, you look skinny. You on that West Beach diet, huh?" His face broke out into a grin and he held his arms out, wordlessly demanding a hug.

"Poppy!" Letty laughed and pulled him in for a hug. "It's South Beach. And no I'm not. But I _am _starving."

She walked into the house, and dropped her gym bag down by the door. Looking around, she noticed that everything had changed. From what she could see, they had upgraded to HD flat screen TVs with a new surround sound system and newer pictures lined the north wall. There was even newer, more modern furniture in the house.

"Poppy, someone turned this place into a beach house." She said, turning back to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was rudely interrupted.

"Leticia Ortiz, pick that bag up!"

_Same old grandmother, though._

"_Hola, _Nana!" Letty smiled and crossed the room to embrace the older, petite woman. Hugging her around the middle, Letty kissed both of her grandmother's cheeks.

"_Que hay para la cena_?" Letty asked. (What's for dinner?)

"She looks too _flaca_, right, Lena?"

It was then that Letty's grandmother finally pulled back, carefully examining her waist before pinching it.

"Damn, Nana! That hurt!" Letty exclaimed.

"Watch that mouth!" Lena snapped her floral dishtowel at Letty's retreating form as the brunette walked into the kitchen.

Once Letty had made herself a plate of fried chicken, smashed potatoes and collard greens, she sat at the dining room table and tucked in.

"I'm glad you're here, Letty. I need you to take a look at the truck. I think there's something wrong with the breaks." Her grandfather called from his seat in the living room.

"I'll take a look at it tomorrow morning, Poppy." Letty said through a mouthful of greens.

"Now, Leo, let her get settled in. Just call the Toretto boy tomorrow. What was his name again? I'm sure he'll make a quick visit to check it out."

"Lena, for the last time, the boy's name is Dominic."

Letty's fork clattered against her plate. She swallowed harshly and her head turned slowly towards Lena standing in the doorway. Her mouth was suddenly dry and her hands, clammy.

"Are you okay, Letty? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." She scooted back from her seat, her appetite suddenly gone, and went to grab her bag. "I'm just tired."

"Well, the guest room on the left is all yours again."

"Thanks, abuelita." Letty kissed her grandfather's cheek and then her grandmother's on her way to the steps. "_Buenos noches_."

"_Noches_, sweet girl."

Letty dragged her feet up the stairs, her thoughts suddenly running wild. Her heart thumped in her chest. And everything in her began to feel like running to Spur was the dumbest idea she'd ever thought of. She hadn't thought about Dominic Toretto in the nearly four years. Dominic always talked about leaving town for as far back as she could remember. They'd even made plans to leave together. But he was still right there in Spur, Texas. Population 1,322.

He was her first crush, first kiss and the first time they made love, she vowed that she'd never sleep with anyone else ever. And she'd kept that promise to herself. Perhaps, subconsciously, that's why she'd never allowed anyone else to get too close to her heart or her body.

Stepping into the room, Letty smiled despite herself. The pale green and cream room hadn't changed much except the two new modern floor lamps and the bed was now a queen instead of the full-size that it used to be. Dropping her bag on the hardwood floor, Letty took off her leather jacket and pulled her dark hair out of its elastic holder.

She crossed the room to the cream dresser and she picked up an old photo of herself and her mother. Letty was the splitting image of her mother, Lana, and she felt a slight pang of guilt in her chest for leaving so abruptly. Pulling her phone from her back pocket, Letty called her mom but quickly hung up as soon as it started ringing. It was late and she didn't know how she would even begin that conversation.

Eventually deciding to wait until the morning, Letty shimmyed out of her jeans and climbed into bed. Thoughts of Dominic Toretto swam around her head and now she couldn't think of anything but him.

_Tomorrow_, was her final thought before sleep overtook her, _tomorrow, I'll go see how he's doing_.

_Friday, 10:51AM_

Letty awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee. When she rolled out of bed, she pushed her hair out of her face and headed to the bathroom. After showering, the brunette brushed her teeth, washed her face and decided to allow her hair to air dry. She dressed comfortably, in a pair of medium-washed jeans and a white, v-neck shirt before padding her way, barefoot, down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Morning, Nana." Letty greeted, kissing Lena's cheek.

"Good morning."

"_Donde esta _Poppy?" She asked. (Where is Poppy?)

"At the corral with the horses."

Letty's eyes widened. "Does he still own Whisper?"

"Of course. He'd never sell your horse, Letty. You know that."

"I'm gonna go see her."

"Breakfast first." Lena told her.

Letty wrapped two slices of bacon in a pancake before kissing her grandmother's cheek and heading out of the house.

"That's not what I meant!" Lena called after her granddaughter.

The sound of metal clanging against metal drew her attention around the side of the house. Crouched beside her grandfather's pickup truck was a tall, muscular man with a shaved head in jeans and a white shirt. She bit into her bacon and pancake sandwich and chewed thoughtfully, her head cocking to the side.

"Dom?"

Dom's arms stopped moving and his head slowly lifted, but he didn't turn around. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be her. Could it?

When he turned to glance over his shoulder, Dom came face to face with the woman he'd been thinking about for the past four years. The woman who broke his heart and skipped town. The woman who could still look at him a certain way and all he wanted to do was kiss her. But he wouldn't. Instead, he would hold firm to the vow he made to himself all those years ago: if Letty ever came back into town, he wouldn't give her the time of day.

"Hey." She said, smiling at him and leaning against the side of the house. Her bare feet enjoyed the lush grass under them.

Clearing his throat, Dom mumbled a 'hey', before turning back to his work.

"How have you been?"

Tightening the break onto its axle, Dom stood and wiped his hands on a cloth rag. "Letty, is there something you want? Or need?"

Confusion played over Letty's olive-complexioned features. "Uh,-."

"I gotta get to work." He interjected and closed his tool box before picking it up and walking past her.

Letty's eyebrows furrowed and she looked after him for a few moments.

"Letty!"

The brunette's head whipped around and she saw her grandfather a few yards away with her horse, Whisper, an all black stallion with eyes like honey. An excited smile graced her face and she started towards the two of them.

_**Up Next: Letty rides... and what really happened 4 years ago.**_


	2. The Past

_**A/N: I seriously thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for the reviews, follows and favorites! I'm so happy that you're all liking this so far. And, don't worry, for those of you reading Teacher's Pet, it's not even close to being over.**_

_**All flashbacks are in **__italics._

_**This one's a short chapter guys but it's a set up for next chapter where I'll be introducing Mia, Rome, Tej and Elena.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2: The Past**_

_Friday, Ortiz Ranch, Texas, 11:10AM_

"Whisper. Hi, handsome." Letty's voice was calm and kind while she gently rubbed the horse's neck. "Remember me?"

The stallion turned his head slightly at the sound of her voice before giving out a subtle huff of air.

"I knew you'd be mad at me. I'm sorry for leaving. But, it wasn't my choice."

Another huff.

"Okay, so maybe it was. But, I couldn't just let my mom go back to California by herself. Especially after what happened to Daddy."

Moving in front of Whisper, Letty gently blew into his face. His front left hoof dug at the ground a few times before he returned the gesture. The brunette smiled broadly and kissed the horse's nose before rounding him. She stepped up on the small, wooden foot-stair and climbed onto Whisper, deciding to ride bareback.

Letty made a quick clicking sound out of the side of her mouth and Whisper automatically began trotting around the open field. And when she dug her bare feet into his side, he sped up his pace until he was at open gallop. Racing him through the thick forest of trees behind the ranch, Letty laughed as the wind blew her still-damp hair back.

The last time she'd been riding was with Dominic.

And when that realization washed over her, so did a long bout of sadness. Pulling Whisper to a stop, Letty swung her right leg off of him and slid down into more plush grass. Looking around, she realized she was still well within the boundaries of her grandparents' land. In the distance, she could see the white-washed fence that separated their land from the neighboring ranch.

She left Whisper to graze as she walked a short ways before falling to her knees in the grass. Unsure when the first tear fell, Letty wiped them away and sniffled, thinking about the last time she felt truly happy. Truly free.

_Flashback, 4 years ago, Friday, July, Spur, Texas_

_Evening was upon them and the sun was beginning to set, casting golden pink hues along the expanse of the Texan sky. Wind whipped through Letty's dark hair and she her hands loosely rested on Dom's bare waist. He was shirtless, opting only to wear his denim jeans and black, leather cowboy boots. They were taken away from the ranch by Honey, her grandmother's chestnut mare, and it wasn't long before she and Dom were stopping. They climbed off and Dom let Honey graze freely instead of tying her to the fence. _

_Together, the couple lie in the grass and looked up at the setting sun in a sweet, comfortable silence. Two days prior had been Letty's father's funeral. He was the greatest man she'd ever known and now he was gone. But Dom had done everything in his power to let Letty know that she wasn't alone; she still had him._

_"Letty, I know I said this before but, I'm real sorry about your dad." He pulled her closer to his body, reveling in the warmth of hers. With her arm across his waist and her leg draped over his thigh, Dom realized that he could be like this with her forever._

_A small, sad smile that didn't quite reach her eyes was all that Letty could manage. "He really liked you."_

_"I liked him too. He was a good man."_

_"The best." Letty agreed._

_Yet another silence fell over them._

_"I have to tell you something." She spoke quietly._

_"What's that?"_

_"I have to leave on Sunday. My mom can't stay in Texas any longer. She says it reminds her too much of Dad. So, she wants to move to Calfornia." Letty confessed. Her heart nearly broke and it took everything in her not to cry._

_"What? No, Letty. You can stay with Lena and Leo, can't you? You're seventeen; old enough to make your own decisions." Dom's voice wasn't pleading, but it wasn't a far cry from it either._

_Letty propped herself up on one elbow and smiled into his face. "Really? You think my grandparents would let me stay with them?"_

_"I know so. We'll ask them together. You can't leave, Letty. I'm so in love with you I don't think I'll be able to stand it some days."_

_"I love you too, Dom. The thought of leaving you is like torture."_

_"Then stay. I want you to stay." He reiterated._

_Letty nodded her head and angled in to press her lips against his. He immediately parted his lips, allowing her tongue to enter and massage his. Dom's large hand roamed up the expanse of her leg before softly squeezing her behind. Her left hand slid down his tanned, washboard abs and expertly unbuttoned his jeans._

_Dom rolled them over so he was on top of her, settling between her legs. With his manhood firmly pressed against her core, Letty couldn't help lifting her hips a little to feel it again._

_"Again?" He asked._

_She nodded._

_They'd been sneaking around all summer long, making love whenever and wherever they could, but something about this time felt more special. Letty just couldn't put her finger on it. _

_It was only later that night did she realize that it was going to be a goodbye._

_Around ten p.m., Lana Ortiz walked into her daughter's room without knocking. She crawled into Letty's bed with her and gently stroked her hair. Letty sniffled and Lana exhaled shakily._

_"I was just thinking about when Daddy passed out in the delivery room when I was giving birth to you. One second he was holding my hand and the next he was on the floor." Lana's small laugh was breathy and held a mixture of tears._

_She couldn't see Letty's sad smile in the dark, but it was there. _

_"I remember he told me that story once." Letty replied. _

_"He loved you so much, Letty. He was never a man of regrets but he always said he regretted not being able to see you enter this world. So, he did everything he could to make up for that. That's why he was at every one of your horse competitions, your softball games. That's what kept him going when you turned into a monster teenager. He couldn't miss another event in your life."_

_That made Letty laugh. "I wasn't a monster."_

_"So you say. But I remember you yelling at him for buying the wrong toilet paper for your bathroom once."_

_Letty rolled her eyes, thankful that her mother couldn't see. _

_"I don't know what I would've done if I didn't have you to help me out this past week." Lana admitted. "If it wasn't for you, Letty, I wouldn't be able to keep going."_

_Letty shifted on the bed and wrapped her arms around her mother. "You'll always have me, mom. That's never going to change."_

_And Letty knew what she was giving up when she said those words. She was giving up her horses. The chance to see her grandparents whenever she wanted. And Dom._

_Oh, Dom. She loved him so much it made her heart ache. But her mother needed her more than anything now._

_So, Letty went to see him once last time on Saturday night. She gave him a letter, doused in the perfume that he loved her wearing and told him not to open it until she left._

_That night, around midnight, she and her mother hit the road, heading off to California._

_End of flashback_

Letty was suddenly tired. Her body had been wracked in sobs that she had only just managed to control. It was the first time in four years that she'd cried over the events of that night. It felt freeing. But it saddened her all the same. So the brunette wiped her face and cleared her throat before whistling for Whisper to come to her. He trotted over and she pulled herself up and onto him.

They headed back to her grandparents' home. After remembering how she'd left, Letty completely understood Dom's reasons for giving her the cold shoulder. She'd broken his heart. And in turn, broke her own as well. But she was determined to make it up to him.

When they reached the stables, Letty slid easily off of Whisper and walked him into his stall. She brushed him down a bit and pet him for a few more minutes before bidding him goodbye and heading into the house for shoes.

"_Abuela_, I'm going into town. _Necesita algo_?" Letty asked. (Grandmother. Do you need anything?)

"_Sí_. You can get guava, chicken breasts and picadillo for dinner. We're having empanadas tonight."

Letty smiled. Besides her grandparents, the younger brunette definitely missed her grandmother's cooking. Hell, she missed the food in Texas, period. Everything was good.

"Got it." She kissed Lena's cheek and took the stairs two at a time to her bedroom.

_**Up Next: Old stomping grounds. And familiar faces.**_

_**A/N: So, some people were a little confused with the names so far.**_

_**Lana = Letty's mother.**_

_**Lena = Letty's grandmother.**_

_**Leo = Letty's grandfather.**_

_**All mistakes were mine.**_


	3. The Old Friends

_**A/N: Just so you guys know, Mia is 'like a sister' to Dom in this story. Complete AU. (: **_

_**Lyrics in this chapter are Valarie Pettiford's "Lillie's Blues (Can't Turn You Loose). **__I can't stress the importance __**of at least YouTube-ing this song because all of the songs that Mia sings in this story basically give the theme/progress of Dom and Letty's relationship.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Old Friends**_

After a surprisingly long day in town, Letty was on her way back to the ranch when she spotted a flyer for 'Live Jazz! Tonight at Three Kings!'. Deciding to head out for a drink that night, Letty brought the groceries back to her grandmother for dinner.

The brunette called her mother but was immediately sent to voicemail. So, she left a detailed message and begged Lana to call her back.

Afterwards, she enjoyed a fun meal of empanadas with her grandparents, laughing and talking with two of her favorite people in the world. When Leo asked her if she had any plans for the night, Letty admitted that she was going to get a drink or two at Three Kings and see who she could run into.

Leo and Lena shared a knowing glance that Letty didn't catch.

_Three Kings Bar, 8:58PM_

When she walked into the bar, some patrons turned to look at her, but most ignored the new intrusion. People filled nearly every seat in the house; the sounds of clinking glasses and laughter bounced off of the walls. The place was warmly lit, not dim and daunting like most back in Echo Park. Letty walked to the bar and rested her forearms against it as she waited for some service.

"Letty? Is that you girl?" A brown-skinned man walked down the bar and stood in front of her.

"Tej? Oh my god. It's been forever. How the hell have you been, man?" Letty smiled. They both leaned over the counter for a quick embrace before Letty pulled back.

"You're looking good. That Pacific ocean air must have been nice to you."

Letty shrugged. "It was a little salty."

Tej chuckled. "What can I get for you? Anything. On the house."

"Uh, Jack Daniels with honey." Letty replied.

"You got it."

While he busied himself with making Letty's drink, Tej asked questions about her adventures in California. Letty dodged them strategically, only offering simple answers in return. She cracked a few jokes here and there to change the subject when she felt a certain question was too prying.

"So, Three Kings, huh?" Letty asked.

"Yeah, man. Me, Rome and Brian. You remember them, right?"

"Of course. How are they?"

"Ask them yourself." Tej sat her drink on the bar and nodded behind her.

The door to the bar was shutting behind three muscular men. Roman Pierce, Brian O'Connor and Dominic Toretto walked into the establishment with an air of confidence that always seemed to surround them. For as long as Letty had known Dom, she'd also known the two men that he'd entered with.

"Letty Ortiz." Rome announced. With perfect white teeth shining in a genuinely warm smile, the chocolate-complexioned man opened his arms for a hug.

"In the flesh." Letty answered, standing on her tip-toes to hug him.

"We thought you died or something. You don't know how to call nobody?" Rome teased.

"Hey, it's good to see you, Letty." Brian said as he, too, hugged her. "How was California?"

"Ehh. It was California. Fake tans, _real _tans and superficiality." Letty shrugged, noncommittally.

"I hear ya."

"Hey Dom." Letty greeted.

"Hey." Was all Dom said in a monotone voice before he rounded the bar and pulled a bottle of top shelf vodka from the wall and then headed into the back office.

Brian looked at her apologetically. "Just give him some time."

Letty nodded and Brian patted her back in sympathy before heading to a table.

"Hey, how's your mom with her fine ass?" Rome asked Letty.

"Shut up." Letty chuckled, gently punching his arm. "She's good. Alive and kicking."

"That's good."

"So you three own this place. How the hell did that happen?"

"Tej came into some money. My grandpop passed so then I came into some money. And you know Brian's family owns half the damn town so he decided to go in with us." Rome explained.

"That's great, man."

Before Rome could respond, they were interrupted by the night's emcee.

"Hey everybody. Tonight we have a special treat for you guys. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm Three Kings welcome for Mia O'Connor."

The audience clapped and cheered and Letty's head whipped towards the stage. "Brian married Mia?"

Tej nodded his head. "You've missed a lot."

"Clearly." She muttered before bringing her drink to her mouth.

Mia O'Connor glided onto the stage and swayed a little before she got to the microphone. It was obvious that she'd had one too many drinks to calm her nerves. The tall brunette cleared her throat into the mic and smiled. Her bandage dress was black and strapless, coming just past mid-thigh and her long, brown hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail.

This was not the Mia that Letty remembered. The Mia she remembered wore floral sundresses with curls in her hair and very light makeup. She never wore heels, only flats or sandals. Time flies. People change.

A piano suddenly began playing and Mia started singing, softly placing her hands on the mic stand.

_I give you love_

_Even though you cheat and lie_

_I can't give you up_

_Everyday I try and try_

_I'll wait around_

_Even though you rarely call_

_I cry and cry_

_Hollow as the tear drops fall_

_But through it all_

Letty was blown away by the strong, yet sweet voice that flowed from Mia's mouth. Mia's brown eyes were closed, truly feeling every word of the song.

_I can't turn you loose_

_I can't turn you loose_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_I reach for you!_

Mia's head tilted back and her mouth opened a little wider as she let out the next powerful, extended note.

_Oooooh!_

_See, my heart_

_Isn't whole_

_And inside_

_I'm so, so cold_

_I've been out _

_Out of my mind_

_Gonna turn_

_You loose_

_Loose_

Letty couldn't believe her ears. The blues song that Mia was singing sounded as if it was written specifically for her situation with Dominic. A few whistles and claps sounded around the bar just as Letty nearly forgot where she was.

"What's she doing here?" The brunette heard a woman's voice ask behind her. She turned to see a Hispanic woman with honey blonde hair and darker roots who looked immensely familiar.

Torn between trying to figure out why the woman looked so familiar and not really giving a damn, Letty's attention was pulled back to the stage by the falsetto that Mia had suddenly broke into as she finished the song.

_Turn you loose_

_Loose, baby_

_Turn you loose_

_Turn, turn, turn_

_Turn, turn, turn_

_Turn you loose_

_Turn you loose, loose_

_Turn you loose_

_Turn you loose_

The piano closed out the song with a quiet fade and then Mia took a small bow. A standing ovation followed; then entire house immediately jumped to their feet, applauding, cheering and whistling for Brian's wife. Already standing, Letty put her middle finger and thumb between her lips and let out a loud whistle before clapping for her old friend.

Rome and Tej looked at each other, suddenly enlightened.

There was a reason that Letty had come back to Texas. And the words in Mia's song meant something to her. Was it possible that Letty came back to Spur for Dominic?

"How long is she staying?" The woman's voice sounded again. She was trying to keep her tone even, but there was something about it that let Letty know that she was really irritated.

"Elena, calm down. You need to go talk to Dominic. He's in the back office."

The name Elena rang a bell in Letty's head. An _extremely annoying _bell. Turning back towards the bar, she was greeted by Elena with a death glare. Letty chuckled and gave a silent toast to the Brazilian woman with her glass of whiskey before downing the remaining amber liquid.

The last time Letty was in Texas, attending Spur High School, Elena Neves was Letty's self-proclaimed 'competition'. She went out of her way to not only annoy the hell out of Letty, but also to flirt shamelessly with Dom. By the way she was acting, it was apparent that she was either sleeping with Dominic or they were dating.

"Just tell him to call me." Elena said. She glanced at Letty one last time, a look of disgust on her face, before turning on her heels and walking back out of the bar.

"So, I take it she's Dom's new girlfriend." Letty wondered aloud.

"Something like that." Rome replied. He stretched over the bar to grab a lime slice for his Corona. "Honestly, I think he keeps her around so that he doesn't go through another two-year dry spell."

Letty's eyebrows went up.

"Pretend you didn't hear that." Rome told her. Letty smirked and put her hands up in mock surrender.

"You think I could go back and see him for a minute?" Letty asked Rome.

"If you don't, I will." Tej interjected. He lifted a small square of the bar and she walked through and past a black, swinging door. She headed down a short, narrow hallway before coming to a wooden door marked 'Office' in gold, block letters.

Knocking twice, Letty didn't get a response. She shrugged her shoulders and opened the door anyway.

"Get out." Dom's baritone voice commanded. He sat at the desk, his back to the doorway as he poured vodka into a double shot glass.

"If that's what you wanted, you should have locked the door."

Just as quickly as his hand stopped upon recognizing her voice, it started again, grabbing the thin glass and bringing it to his lips.

"What do you want, Letty?" He demanded before knocking back the shot.

"To talk."

"You said everything in your letter. What's left?"

Shutting the door behind her, Letty crossed the room and pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the desk by his chair. Her hand stopped his from pouring another drink.

"Last call." She teased, smiling down at him. Dom pulled his hand away as if he had been burned by fire. He still hadn't even made an effort to look at her. Instead he picked up the most recent issue of a car magazine and opened it to a random page.

"Elena was here, giving me the evil eye." Letty told him, unfazed by his silence. "She your girlfriend?"

Dom said nothing. He cleared his throat and flipped another page.

"How long am I gonna get the silent treatment?"

Still no response from Dom. She slammed her hand onto the desk, effectively blocking his vision from pretending to read the article on the pros and cons of destroked engines. He exhaled sharply and sat back in the swivel chair.

"I really don't want to do this right now, Leticia."

"Ooo, full first name. I'm really in trouble." Letty commented, sarcastically. "Look, I'm back in town for... a while. And we can either act like the adults that we both are or we can be immature. But I promise if you choose the immature path, it won't end easily for either of us."

"It never does." Dom stated.

Letty crossed her arms over her breasts. "You're completely bald now. Is that by choice or is that Elena's doing?"

The right corner of Dom's mouth twitched but he quickly stopped himself from smiling and kept up his face of indifference. He slouched in the chair, leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"You know I can be as persistent and irritating as a gnat at a barbecue. So you mind as well just talk to me now."

Letty was beginning to get a little bored with their mostly one-sided conversation. But she wanted Dom to look at her. Just once. If only so she could just look into his eyes again.

"Personally, I have no idea what you see in Elena. Sure, she's got a nice rack. But as soon as she opens her mouth-."

"Hey." Dom's tone was warning, but he still didn't look at her.

"So she _is _your girlfriend. Now, _that _is what I call an interesting plot twist." Letty crossed her right leg over the left and leaned back onto her palms.

"No, an interesting plot twist is a guy thinking that a girl is in love with him only to read a letter after she's gone explaining that she's moved away to California." Dom's laugh was filled with venom and disdain. He finally brought his head forward and locked eyes with her.

"Or leaving your number in that letter and stupidly thinking said guy was _going to call_." Letty shot back.

Something inside of Dom snapped. "Why would he call? She left him."

"Her mother needed her." Letty's voice started to ascend.

"And so did he!" He abruptly stood from the chair, towering over Letty's petite frame and pointing his finger in her face. But she wasn't one to back down from a challenge, no matter how big her opponent was. She hopped off of the desk, stood as tall as she possibly could and slapped his hand away.

"And she needed him, too! It wasn't an easy decision for her to move to LA and leave him! If anything he should have come after her, especially after talking so much about leaving this hellhole of a town!"

"She should have stayed like she said she would!" He yelled back.

"My mother _needed _me!" Letty shouted at him. Her olive cheeks were bright red and her anger was apparent. "My father had just died! And my mother needed me!"

"You should have been honest with me!"

"I _was_!"

"My mother died after you left! And nothing! You never came to see how I was doing! I'm sure your grandparents told you about it!"

"I called, left messages! And you never responded! Besides, I couldn't show my face around here any longer!"

"Yeah?! Because you knew this would be the result! Us yelling back and forth!"

"Because I was pregnant!" Letty yelled. Both hands pushed against his chest with all of her might, but all Dom did was take a step back to keep his balance.

"What?" His voice, confused and shocked, came out in just above a whisper.

"Nothing. Fuck this. I'm out of here." Letty huffed.

She brusquely pushed past Dom and swung the office door open. Tej and Roman were standing outside of the door with shocked faces on; obviously they had been eavesdropping. But Letty couldn't bring herself to care. She rushed down the hallway and made her way out of the bar. Once she was in the safety of her car, Letty finally broke down; her resolve diminished to tears and sobs.

What the hell had she been thinking going in there?

Everything in Letty's head told her that it was time to run again. But where? She didn't want to go back to California. And in her heart she knew that she had promised her grandparents that she'd stay awhile. Could she avoid Dominic Toretto for as long as she was in town? Did she even want to?

The confliction that raged between her head and heart was too distracting. Too painful. So she drove back to her grandparents' ranch house and wiped her face before entering. Letty kissed Lena and Leo who had been watching _The Late Show with Craig Ferguson_. Before they could ask any questions, she bid them goodnight, went to her room and plopped face down onto the bed.

Luckily, sleep overcame her before she had another chance to think about skipping town again.

_**Up Next: Letty avoids. Dom tries to talk.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Holy shiznit! I bet you guys didn't see THAT coming, didya?! Haha. Welp, you guys wanted to know why Letty chose to run back to Texas. And you'll learn the story piece by agonizing piece. (:**_


	4. The Confrontation

_**A/N: You guys are so fucking awesome! I love how amped you are about that plot twist. Haha. And you'll find out a lot more within the next few chapters. Believe me, we've only just begun! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 4: The Confrontation**_

* * *

_Saturday, DT's Auto Shop, 5:45PM_

Dom used more force than necessary to tighten piston rings in a car he was working on. When he finished, he threw the torque wrench atop of the piston ring compressor and pulled off his black t-shirt to wipe his hands on. The usually bearable summer heat wasn't the only thing that was frustrating Dom. He couldn't believe Letty.

How dare she come back to town after all this time and then drop this huge bombshell on him? Who did she think she was trying to crack jokes and make him laugh? And where the hell did she get off yelling at him like he was in the wrong? _She _left _him_!

Sure, he understood that her father had just died. He acknowledged that his mother needed her. But, she never said that. Not to him. Not in her letter. Even if she had, however, that wouldn't stop his heart from breaking. And even back then, aged eighteen, Dom had been a man's man and his pride was hurt. Had he not been enough for Letty to stop her from leaving?

"Fuck!" Dom shouted as he absentmindedly bumped his shin on the corner of the open car door. Great, Letty was still causing him pain. Slamming it closed, he limped over to the back office.

"DT!" He heard Rome's voice call.

"In the office." He shouted back, rubbing his shin. His friend walked into the office and gave him a quick once-over.

"You look like hell, my man."

"I'm fine, bro."

Rome sucked his teeth and pulled himself up onto the window sill of the office. "Have you talked to Letty?"

"Why would I?"

"DT, she was pregnant! Don't you wanna know where your kid is?"

"It might not even be my kid."

"Do you really believe that?"

Dom was silent.

"Look, I'm not an expert on relationships that last longer than twelve hours, but I think you should at least talk to Letty. Yeah, she hurt you bad, man, but Letty's a good woman. And I gotta believe that she's probably hurting just as badly."

When Dom didn't speak, Rome continued. "Letty made it clear that she's gonna be around for a while. And this is a small fuckin' town. Y'all are bound to run into each other. It may be sooner. It may be later. But y'all are _gonna _see each other."

Dom sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose, his eyes closing briefly. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am, brother." Rome chuckled. "Now, get your mixed breed ass up and go see her."

Rome hopped off of the sill and gave Dom another brotherly handshake before tapping his shoulder encouragingly and left the shop. Dom stared ahead at the wall for a few minutes, thinking. He finally got up and grabbed his keys before locking up the shop and hopping into his car.

_Ortiz Ranch, 6:12PM_

Letty opened the window in her bedroom and climbed out onto the room, much like she used to do when she was teenager. She sat against the outside of the window and pulled her knees up, resting her chin on them. From there, she could see how the setting sun cast pink and gold coloring over all the land in the front of the ranch house. Turning her head slightly to the left, she squinted her eyes as the sun caused a glare on a Pontiac GTO that was driving past.

Not past, she noticed. It was heading straight for the ranch, turning onto the gravel and dirt driveway. Her eyes widened when she recognized the car and she scrambled back into the window and pulled on a pair of black Dr. Marten boots, leaving them unlaced, before rushing down the stairs.

"_Abuela_, don't answer the-!"

Too late. Lena was unlocking the screen door and opening it for Dominic Toretto.

"Door." She finished as Dom stepped into her home.

"Letty, you have a gentleman caller." Lena announced.

Still standing on the second to last step, Letty crossed her arms over her loose white tank top.

"I wouldn't exactly call him a gentleman." She spoke to her grandmother but stared directly at Dom.

"Letty, don't be rude. Come downstairs and I'll get you and your guest some mango juice." She pinched both of Dom's cheeks, unnerved by the tension in the room.

"He won't be here that long." Letty replied but her grandmother had already headed to the kitchen.

"Letty." Dom finally spoke.

"Dominic."

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Letty narrowed her eyes. "Now you want to talk?"

"Come on, Letty."

"No. You don't truly want to hear me out. You're only here because of-."

"Here you go, Dominic." Lena placed a glace of cold mango juice in Dom's hand.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Such a well-mannered boy." Lena praised him before turning to her granddaughter. "Letty, I'll be in the garden. Be nice."

Letty nodded and they both watched as her grandmother left through the screen door. Dom sat the glass on the small table by the entrance that was meant for keys and mail.

"You heard your grandma. Be nice to me."

"I was never one to do as I was told." Letty kept her face of indifference as she glanced up the stairs as if something was waiting for her.

Dom was beginning to get frustrated. "Letty. Can we just-."

"No. You're only here because I told you about," she lowered her voice, "me being pregnant. Which, by the way, was a _huge _mistake. So just... forget about it."

"Forget about it?" Dom hissed, increduously. He couldn't believe his ears. "Are you fucking serious?"

No matter how strongly they wanted to raise their voices, they both knew they couldn't. Lena was just outside of the house in her garden, probably straining her hardest to eavesdrop.

"Oh, I'm completely fucking serious. I don't need your help."

"Good. Because I didn't plan on offering any." Dom lied through his teeth.

Letty clapped her hands sarcastically before crossing her arms again. "Wow. Father of the fucking year."

"Are you sure the kid's even mine?" He snapped.

Letty inhaled sharply and if looks could kill Dom would have been buried alive so he could suffocate slowly. "Get out of my house."

Despite the death glare that she was throwing his way, Dom could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Letty, I'm-."

"Get the hell out!" She exclaimed, pointing towards the door.

Dom lifted his hands as if he wanted to choke her before balling them into fists and turning around. He shook his head as he reached for the screen door.

"You know, you keep burning bridges, Letty. And someday, you're gonna need someone, but when you look around, you ain't gonna have a soul."

"I don't need anyone." She inwardly cursed her voice for wavering slightly.

Pushing through the screen door, Letty could hear him bid her grandmother a good evening before she stomped up the stairs towards her room. She heard his car door slam shut and his engine revving almost angrily. And when she closed her bedroom door, she quickly crossed to the open window to see him pulling out of the driveway and speeding off in the direction that he came.

"I don't need him. Or anyone else for that matter." Letty told herself.

But for the life of her, she couldn't figure out who the hell she was trying to convince.

_Sunday, Ortiz Ranch, Noon_

A knock sounded at Letty's bedroom door.

"Come in." She called. Turning over in bed, Letty looked at the welcomed intrusion. "Hi, Nana. How was church?"

Lena walked into the room and sat on the edge of Letty's bed. "It was wonderful. As always. I didn't know you'd gotten in touch with so many of your old high school friends. You haven't even been here for a full three days yet."

Letty sat up in bed, her back against the headboard. "What are you talking about, woman?"

Lena smiled and rifled through her purse for a short while before pulling out a small, glossy flyer and offering it to Letty. "I was told to give you this by Mia O'Connor. You know, Brian's wife."

Letty took the red and black party flyer and read it quickly.

_Welcome Home Party for Letty! _

_Spur Lake, Saturday. Fun, Food, and Friends! _

_Festivities start at 8PM! _

_BYOB_

"What the hell?" Letty turned the flyer over to see that the back said the same thing.

"Language, Letty. It's Sunday for goodness' sake."

"Sorry."

"I take it you didn't know anything about this."

"No. I didn't."

"Well, it'll be fun for you to go and hang out with some of your old friends. Catch up and all that jazz. You're only twenty-one, Letty. Be young, for crying out loud. Have some fun." She tapped Letty's forearm and gave her a warm smile that the younger brunette returned. "You had to grow up a lot quicker than I would have liked. But, you're here now. And Nana says have some fun."

"You know what, Nana? You're absolutely right."

"'Course I am." Lena patted her arm almost condenscendingly. "Now, what do you want for lunch?"

"I'll just make a quick sandwich. I'm gonna go sit with Whisper for a little bit."

Lena nodded, stood up and exited the room.

Letty looked at the flyer once again before balling it up and throwing it in the general direction of her trashcan. It didn't get very far, but Letty was satisfied. She flung her covers back and got up to get ready for the day.

_**Up Next: An idea worthy of 'The Parent Trap'.**_


	5. The Party

_**Chapter 5: The Party**_

The next six days went by with an agonizing slowness. Despite Letty still not having heard from her mother, Dom had made several attempts to contact his ex-girlfriend. And Letty succeeded in every attempt to avoid him. She deleted his text messages before reading them, ignored his phone calls and emails. Letty could only assume that her grandmother was the only one brave enough to betray her and give Dominic her contact information.

And when Lena handed Letty phone attached to the kitchen wall, Letty took it from her hands before slamming it back onto its cradle without even saying 'hello'.

By Saturday, Lena had had enough. She had no idea what her granddaughter and Dominic were arguing about but she would not tolerate any grandchild of hers being so incredibly rude. If she'd learned anything in her sixty-six years of life, it was that life was too short to hold grudges. So at lunchtime, Lena called down to the O'Connor house and was thankful when Mia answered.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Ortiz! How are you?" Mia cheerfully asked.

"I would be better if I could figure out why my graddaughter is being so cruel to the Toretto boy."

Mia paused before responding. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure they'll fix it."

"Well, if it's one thing I know, it's that Letty can be truly stubborn. So, I was wondering if you'd do something for me."

"Of course, Mrs. Ortiz. Anything."

* * *

_4:32PM_

"Rome, will you just do this for me, please?" Mia pleaded into the house phone as she folded up yet another of Brian's t-shirts.

"Hell nah, Mia. When we were five, I saw Letty punch a guy for taking her juicebox on the playground."

"Rome, that was you." Mia deadpanned.

"Exactly. And that's why I ain't doing it, Mia. My jaw still hurts when it's about to rain." He absently rubbed the left side of his jaw where Letty had decked him all those years ago.

"You owe me." The brunette reminded him. "Who was the one who found out that blonde was already pregnant when she met you?"

"Who was the one who saved your wedding by finding your bouqet at the last minute?"

"And exactly who was it that told the Sheriff about your little redheaded stalker?" Mia shot back.

"That's because you're married to the Sheriff!" Rome exclaimed in disbelief.

"Still doesn't change the fact that Big Red is now serving fifteen months for setting your car on fire."

"Damn it. Fine. I'll see what I can do. But I'm not making any promises."

Mia rolled her eyes, even though she knew Rome couldn't see her.

"That's all I ask." She said before hanging up.

* * *

_6:32PM_

"Dom, come on, man. Letty said she'll only be staying for about a half hour. The party starts at eight, so to be on the safe side, just get there around nine so you two won't bump into each other." Rome lied. He leaned against the car Dom was working on and crossed his arms.

"Fine. I'll swing past for a beer or two." Dom finally relented. He'd been listening to Roman's reasoning as to why he should come to the party by the lake for the last half an hour.

Dom clapped his hands together once and hissed, "Yes! I feel the love already, man. We haven't partied down by the lake in years."

Dom shook his head, chuckling. "We _did _have some good times down by Lake Spur."

"Remember the senior bonfire? That shit got wild."

Dom laughed. "Isn't that when you convinced Monica that the only way to get mustard off of her shirt was to skinnydip in the lake?"

"Nah. That was the bonfire we had to celebrate the end of junior year. If I recall correctly that was also the night you asked me for a condom for Le-."

"Alright. Alright. I got it." Dom cut him off with a wave of his hand. "That name is officially banned from this shop for... as long as I say so."

Rome's hand went up in mock surrender. "Fine. I'll see you tonight, brother."

They shared a manly shake and Rome was off.

* * *

_Spur Lake, 9:57PM_

Surrounded by a dense forest, Spur Lake was the very epitome of a 'camp lake'. The grass that met the water was thin from years of flooding during heavy rains. There was a long dock and a floating sunning raft about halfway out. To the right, a rope swing was tied tightly to the limb on an oak tree. To the left, a makeshift swing, made of thick rope and a sanded wooden plank as the seat, hung from another tree. Under the black sky and brightly shining diamonds, this was the place Letty and her friends had gone in high school to make out, cry over a breakup, host summer bonfires and to drink and party illegally after their football games, win or loss.

Letty had just reached the point of tipsy and though she tried to refuse the next shot that Mia handed her, she eventually gave in, knocking it back. She had been laughing since the got there, reuniting with some old acquaintances and playing drinking games like they had back in high school. She was saddened that she hadn't spend her senior year with the people that she knew and loved, but after Mia made Letty drink two shots of tequila 'just because', the sadness passed quickly.

"Mia, thank you so much, girl. I really needed this." Letty smiled as she pulled the younger brunette into an embrace.

"Aw, you're welcome. It's the least I could do. I didn't get a chance to talk to you at the bar last week."

"That's alright. You were a little..." Letty let the thought trail off.

"Sauced?" Mia supplied for her.

"Yeah." Letty laughed. They hugged again and Letty pulled away when she heard:

"Dom! What's up, bro?"

She turned around quickly, her arms slipping from around Mia's small body. Sure enough, Dominic Toretto was walking down from the small hill where all the cars were parked with his arm lazily draped around Elena's neck. The neck of a half-full beer Corona bottle clutched between his pointer and middle fingers while she shook hands with a guy that Letty didn't recognize.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Letty huffed. It didn't take long before Dom locked eyes onto Letty and he paused in his step. The shock registered with both of them and they were fast approaching the theory that they had been set up.

Letty turned to Mia and pointed at her, accusingly. "_You _did this."

"Did what? Letty, what's going on?"

"Dominic is here."

"Oh, honey," Mia's fake concern seemed completely genuine, until she said, "you're gonna need something stronger."

"What's stronger than tequila?" Letty wondering, truly curious as to what answer the younger brunette would come up with.

"Whiskey." Mia hurried off before Letty could scold her anymore.

As Dom and Elena started walking closer to the table of alcohol, Letty walked briskly towards the cars. Her arm brushed Elena's on her way there and do to her drunken nature, Letty couldn't be sure if it was by accident or on purpose.

"Bitch." Elena spat. Letty stopped in her tracks and scratched her nose before turning around and walking back towards Elena.

"Letty." Dom warned just before Letty balled her fist up, cocked her arm back and swung. Her knuckles collided with the Brazilian's cheek with a loud pop. Elena's eyes widened as her hand flew to her rapidly bruising face. A heartbeat passed before she was on her back in the grass and Letty was straddling her.

Before her fist could connect again, Dom pulled his ex-lover off of his current one by her waist and dragged her kicking and screaming towards the lot of cars. He shouted Mia's name and pointed to Elena, letting her know that the Brazilian women needed help.

"Let me go, Dom. I'm gonna kick her ass!"

"Stop, Letty. Stop!" He told her and turned her around to face him before gripping her shoulders and shaking her lightly.

Darkness surrounded them; they were behind every row of cars, whose headlights were giving off the light for the lake party. When Letty made to move away from the car she was leaned against, Dom gently shoved her back against it and moved closer towards her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dom demanded.

"Move, Dominic." Letty pushed at him. He gripped her wrists and wrenched her hands behind her back and pushed back against the car, his front pressed against hers. If she hadn't have been so pissed off, she might have been extremely turned on.

Who was she kidding? She was definitely turned on. With her blood boiling and Dominic manhandling her, she couldn't think of a better combination.

"Will you stop it, dammit?" He growled at her. Letty's tongue pushed against the corner of her mouth and she chuckled.

"What? Afraid I'll hurt your girlfriend's pretty little face?" The short brunette taunted, turning her head to look away from him. "It _is _the only thing she's got going for her."

"Shut up." His baritone voice commanded and gripped her wrists a little tighter. Letty gritted her teeth at the sharp pain, but didn't say anything. "What is going on with you? Damn it, girl, you're the only hell your mama ever raised."

"I'm ain't come here to stir up trouble," She started, "She called me a bitch." She still wasn't looking at him.

"I heard her. You couldn't just let it go?"

Letty gave him a look as if to say 'who do you think you're talking to?'. Dom shook his head and looked at her up and down. A slow, smirk creeped up his face.

"Firecracker." He commented, his voice softening. Dark hair whipped around to face him at the old nickname. He let go her wrists and the brunette immediately missed the contact. She rubbed her wrists a little before crossing her arms over her chest.

"This is the longest we've been in the same proximity of each other without fighting." Letty told him.

"There's still time." Dom drawled, his hands gravitating to rest on the car on either side of Letty's hips. Letty could feel his breath on her face; an immensely sexy mix of beer and rum. She cleared her throat and slid her hands into the front pockets of her jeans so she wouldn't fidget.

"Well, you've finally got me cornered somewhere. So, what do you want?"

"Besides you to stop hitting my..." Letty's eyebrow raised. "...Elena," he finished.

"Sure. Whatever." Letty flicked her head, effectively moving her side-swept bangs out of her face.

"I want us to sit down and talk. Like the two adults we are." Dom suggested. Letty bit the inside of her cheek, considering his proposition.

"Fine." She grumbled.

"See? I knew you couldn't resist my charms for long." He joked.

Letty laughed. "Only because I'm drunk and-." She paused. "No, you know what, Dominic? You don't get to do this to me anymore."

"Do what?"

Letty rolled her eyes and pulled her hands from her pockets to gently push him away again. If she was going to be angry with him, she needed some distance. Otherwise, in her drunken state, she would jump his bones. She'd gone four years without sex after nearly having it everyday for two months. And now here she was, standing barely a foot from the man who not only took her virginity, but was the _only _man she'd ever been with.

Damn he looked good.

"You don't get to be all... muscular and strong... with the wrist grabbing and the..." She swallowed hard. "..The t-shirt and trying to make me laugh." Letty breathed.

Her chest was suddenly heaving and her mind was telling her to shut her damn mouth and just revel in the fact that he was there with her and not his idiotic, whore of a girlfriend. What's worse was that her body was screaming for him to touch her again. And then her heart told her to get a damn grip.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be all muscular and strong with the wrist grabbing. And I'm _especially _sorry for the t-shirt and trying to make you laugh."

"Shut up." She replied, not able to keep the small smile from forming on her lips.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you last Friday. And Saturday."

With a roll of her eyes, Letty sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry too."

"Come here." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush to him, wrapping his large arms around her neck in a hug. Instinctively, her arms went around his torso, and her hands loosely gripped his t-shirt. He smelled fantastic. _What was he doing, getting free samples of Burberry cologne?_

"You know this is only happening because I'm drunker than a boiled owl." Letty's lazy voice was muffled in his chest.

"Oh, yeah. Believe me, I know it. I don't expect you to be anything but a firecracker come tomorrow morning."

"Shh. Do you hear that?" Letty shushed him. Pulling away a little, they didn't remove their limbs from around the other.

"Hear what?"

A faint, thumping sound could be heard. Letty and Dom turned their heads to the right and saw a Charger, two cars over, was rocking.

"Oh god, someone's getting it on." She laughed.

Dom looked down at Letty and waggled his eyebrows. "Bringing back memories."

Letty sucked her teeth, pulled out of his embrace and punched Dom in the chest. "Such a pig." She huffed.

"Don't be such a prude, Letty, _damn_." Dom rubbed his sore chest, though he was chuckling.

"Alright. I'm out of here." Letty sighed. When she turned away from Dom, the brunette swayed a little as she wrenched her jingling keys from her back pocket by the silver, cursive 'L' keychain.

"You ain't driving anywhere, firecracker. You're drunk as a skunk. I'll take you home." He told her, yanking the keys from her palm.

"What about my car?"

Dom laughed at her childish plea. She had always been a spoiled brat. _His _spoiled brat.

"I'll have Brian drive it to your grandparent's."

"Tonight?" Letty inquired, hopefully.

His lips twitched before he promised, "Yes. Tonight."

"Then how will he get home?"

"I'll have Mia follow him."

Letty thought about the plan for a few moments, vaguely remembering that Mia and Brian had driven to the party together. Finally, she relented. "Fine."

Dom walked Letty to his car and helped her inside before rounding the front and getting into the driver's seat.

Twenty minutes later, they'd crossed town and were coasting down the dirt road that led to to the Ortiz Ranch. Cool wind blew through Letty's straight hair and she looked over at Dom who had been risking furtive glances at her the entire time.

"So," Letty began, her voice sweeter than stolen honey, "what exactly do you see in Elena? She's not-."

"What? You?" Dom knew his words were bordering on harsh, but he really didn't want to talk to Letty about Elena.

"Well, they _do _call her 'radio station' because anyone can pick her up. Especially at night."

"Did you just call her loose?"

"Of course not. Perhaps she's just _naturally horizontal_." Letty put on a classic Southern accent and put her hand to her chest and looked towards the roof of the car for good measure.

"Wow. You have _not _changed a bit."

"Nah. I'm a classic, Dominic. I ain't ever gonna change. And neither is Elena. She's just found a new dasher for her churn."

"Stop talking."

And she did as he turned into the gravel driveway and pulled to a slow stop in front of Letty's house.

Letty immediately got out of the car without a word of thanks or goodnight to Dominic. She was halfway up the cement and brick steps before she heard Dom whistle for her attention like he would a prized mare. She turned slowly so as to not lose her balance completely to see him with the driver's door open and one foot out of the car. His bicep rested on the roof.

"What?" She hissed, her arms spread out at her sides, palms up.

"You promised we could talk." He reminded her.

"Not tonight, Dominic."

Dom narrowed his eyes. "I know that, Letty. I wasn't born ass backwards." He paused before a familiar remark entered his brain and he stage-whispered conspiratorally, "I'll come over tomorrow when everyone's at church."

"Oh no no, mister." Letty said, feigning a Southern accent again, "I don't know what you've heard, but I've not been that kind of girl for quite some time."

She gave a stage curtsy before jogging up the rest of the stairs and attempting to quietly enter the ranch house. Dom chuckled to himself and got back into his car.

_Same old Letty_, he thought.

Or was she? Four years was a lot of time for one person to remain the same. There were definitely some dark skeletons hidden in Letty's closet. And Dom was determined to make her lay it out, bone by bone.

_**Up Next: The talk... and the contents of 'the letter'.**_

* * *

_**A/N: I figured I'd make Letty a little silly when she drinks since this has kind of been pretty dark so far. (: But, this was just a short reprieve. Next chapter is gonna be a little sadder. *hands out free boxes of Kleenex* But take comfort in knowing that chapter 7 will be a little sexual-tension-filled. (:**_


	6. The Truth

_**A/N: Not quite satisfied with this chapter. But the next chap is in the works. Also, I'm stressing over 'Teacher's Pet' chapter 12 and I'm hoping that it'll be up tomorrow.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Truth**_

_Sunday, Ortiz Ranch, 9:45AM_

Letty woke up to an incessant knocking on the front door. She had a slight headache and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little nauseous. Peeling herself out of bed, she went to look out her window.

As promised, her Road Runner was outside of the house, parked directly next to Dominic's Pontiac GTO.

_Wait, what?_

Letty's eyes widened and the night's events came flooding back. "Shit!"

He was there to talk like she promised they could. Though to be complete truthful, she didn't think he'd be there so goddamn early! She flew downstairs, not even considering her black boyshort underwear and large, off-the-shoulder sweater, to open the front door before he got restless and left.

"Hey." She said and unlocked and pushed open the screen door for him to enter.

"Hey. I was beginning to think you stood me up." Dom admitted. He walked into the house, closing both doors behind him.

"You should have banged a little harder." Letty winced once the words had left her mouth. "That sounded _so _dirty."

Dom shrugged. "Not like you haven't made that request before."

Letty opened her mouth to protest him speaking like that, _especially _on a Sunday morning. And in her grandmother's front parlor, no less! Instead, her voice got caught in her throat and she turned on the balls of her feet.

"I'm gonna go get dressed. Have a seat." She told him, gesturing to the couch on her way to the stairs.

Twenty minutes, a quick shower, and a hair and teeth brush later, Letty walked down the steps in denim shorts and a vintage Led Zepplin t-shirt. She twisted her hair to the ends and looped it around a few times into a bun before pushing her bangs behind her right ear.

"There she is." Dom announced. "I was just about to go in search of food and water."

"Ha ha. Very funny." She deadpanned. "Why are you even up this early?"

"I told you I'd come over when everyone was at church." He lifted his right forearm to rest on the back of the couch, while his left was planted on the sofa's arm. "So, here I am. All ears for the next two hours until your grandparents get home."

Letty found a seat on the opposite side of the couch, as far away from him as possible. She pulled her bare feet up onto the couch, her knees coming to rest against the cushions. "So, what do you want to know?"

"How about we start with my kid?" Dom demanded, getting right down to business.

"So, _now _it's your kid." She'd come up with a strategy in the shower: fight with him so she didn't have to tell him all of the dark and sordid details of the past four years.

"Letty, don't pick a fight with me, dammit. Tell me." He said, quickly putting a stop to her master plan.

She sighed, heavily. "Fine."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Letty began. "I, uh... about a month after I moved to California and I realized that you weren't going to return my calls or texts, I went a little crazy. I got into the illegal LA drag racing scene 'cause it was completely different from anything we've ever seen. Met a few kids who were just the kind of insane that I needed to be, ya know?"

Dom nodded silently as he waited for her to continue.

"Anyway, I got in the driver's seat of a Charger and crashed into the wall of a cement tunnel at a hundred-and-ten." Letty's voice began to waver, coming out as a rasp. "I-I, uhm, woke up a week later and nurses were telling me that I was one lucky woman." Letty looked up, blinking away tears rapidly. She cleared her throat harshly, willing herself to be strong.

"Then a doctor came in and congratulated me. Told me I was six weeks pregnant. I didn't even know it. There were no signs, no symptons. I wasn't getting morning sickness. My boobs didn't hurt. And after he left the room, I thought about the last time that I actually bought tampons and I-."

"Oh gross, Letty. Come on!" Dom interjected, his face contorting.

Letty gave a small, sad laugh, but continued anyway. "_Anyway_, my mom was frantic, asking me what I was going to do and if I knew who the father was. But I already knew that I was going to keep it. It was the only piece of you that I had left, ya know? So, for the next few months, my mom coached me through everything but it was fairly easy pregnancy. I mean, if you don't include the back pains, feet swelling, aching breasts and humongous basketball stretching all of my favorite t-shirts.

"It was really a new start for me. I mean, I really got my shit together. Completed my senior year. Got my diploma at LA High School, and enrolled in community college. And not just for me, either. Actually, not for me at all. I did it all for Léa."

"_L__éa_." Dom breathed. "Is that... is that her name?"

Letty opened her mouth to speak, but her voice came out as a choked sob, so she nodded.

Dom blinked back his own tears and moved to sit directly next to Letty on the couch. Instinctively, he pulled her to him, one arm around her shoulders and the other coming to hold her waist. Letty covered her face with her hands and hid in the crook of Dom's neck. His chin rested atop the crown of her head and he rubbed circles against her back. The pair let silent tears fall for what seemed like an eternity. Letty inhaled deeply, attempting to compose herself. She let her hands drop into her lap but stayed in Dom's arms.

"Léa Sol Toretto de Ortiz." Letty finally spoke, quietly. Dom's breath hitched.

"Where is she?

"With my mom in California."

"Why? Why is she there? And why are you here without her?" Dom asked. He had so many questions in his mind were running a mile a minute and he couldn't figure out what to ask first.

"My mom doesn't want to come back to Texas. She just can't. Not after what happened to Daddy. And I stayed in California out of guilt. I just couldn't leave her. But, Léa turned three, March nineteenth. And she's already putting faces with names and she knows so much. Except her Daddy. I want her to know you. And to grow up seeing the perks of living in a small town like I did. There's a lot more love and friendliness. LA is huge. And I don't want her to get lost like I did." Letty admitted.

"So, I came down here to start a new life for her. When I was LA, I found a listing for a house here in Spur. So, I knew it was a sign. I'd been thinking about my grandparents and Léa meeting you for a couple of months." She paused. "I signed a lease for it already. That's what I was doing in town when I found that flyer for Three Kings. Believe me, I had no idea that you'd be there and I didn't have any intention of starting an argument or imposing on your life."

"When are you going back to get her?"

"In two weeks. She'll be my birthday present." Letty's sudden smile was bright and excited. She missed her daughter like crazy. "The realtor said I can start moving in tomorrow. So, I'm gonna fix the house up right nice for her and then go get her."

"Can I," Dom swallowed hard. "Can I go with you?"

Letty looked taken aback and she stuttered out, "O-of course."

"Do you have a picture of her?" He asked.

"Are you kidding?" Letty stood up. "I've got billions."

She quickly ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, retrieving her iPhone that was filled with pictures of Léa. Heading back down, Letty unlocked her phone and tapped the 'photos' icon, bringing up her complete album entitled 'Mini-Me'. She sat back on the couch, close to Dom, and handed him the phone.

Scrolling through literally one thousand pictures, Dom was able to see his daughter from the day of her birth up until her third birthday party. More tears fell from his eyes.

"Jesus, Letty, she looks just like you." Dom whispered, still flicking through the photos. And it was true. Léa's dark hair ran past her shoulders, holding a natural wave. She'd also gotten her cheekbones and chin from Letty, and Dom knew that her hazel eyes were from her grandmother, his mother. But her nose and ears were all Dominic Toretto.

"She's perfect." He said. When Letty didn't respond, he turned his face to the right to see her wiping tears from her puffy eyes.

"I just feel like it was huge mistake not bringing her with me. But I wanted to be stable. Have a good home for her. And now, my mom won't answer my calls so I haven't talked to her _or _Léa in nearly a week and a half."

"It's okay. We'll get in touch with them." He said, a promise in his tone. Sighing, Dom shook his head and pulled Letty to him again, holding her tightly. "You didn't fail our kid, Letty. It's okay. You'll make a good life for her here. _We'll _make a good life for her here."

He repeated his words until Letty calmed down enough to pull away from him and look him in his face. The look on her face made Dom's heart break. And he knew his face showed it. He was sad that Letty had to go through that all by herself. But he was furious with himself for being such an asshole by not returning her calls.

"Look, we were both young," he started, "and... reckless. And stupid. And-."

Letty pulled away, completely this time. "Is that why you didn't come after me? Or call? Because you were young and reckless and stupid?"

Dom thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yes. That was part of the reason. And this was the other part." He pulled a folded, well-worn piece of paper from the back pocket of his jeans. Letty recognized the tan, stationary paper, watching in awe as Dom unfolded it.

"You still have that?" She asked in amazement.

"Of course."

"Can I?" Letty held her hand out for the paper, waiting for permission. She didn't have to wait long before Dom put it into her hands.

Though she cleared her throat, Letty silently read through the letter she'd written to him four years ago.

_Dom, _

_I love you. I wish I could say that a million times a day so you'd truly grasp that I really do love everything about you. Every piece of you has become a part of me in the two years that we've been dating. Even though I've known you practically my whole life, I feel like I never really __knew __you until that first time you kissed me._

_Baby, you know how you say that sometimes it __is __okay to take the coward's way out? Well, this is one of those times. I have to leave Texas for a little while. I know I said I'd stay, but things just didn't work out in my favor. There's a lot of guilt eating away at me right now. And some hours I feel like I'll explode from all of the anxiety. But, I have to keep going for everyone. I'll be in LA with my mother until she gets settled and then I'll come back to Spur. To you. _

_I wish I could spend one last night with you, but we're leaving tonight. Who knows? Maybe LA will be a good change of scenery for a little while. We both talked about getting out of Spur, right? Maybe you can come stay with us in LA! My heart hurts to think about how much I'm going to miss kissing you and hugging you and finding new places to make love. _

_I didn't want this to be a Dear John letter but, I guess I failed at that. Anyway, __always remember the stables__, baby. I know I always will._

_Ride or die,_

_Letty_

_P.S. 212-555-3987 (like you don't already know it by heart)._

Letty's hand flew to her mouth in a poor attempt to stop the choked sob that escaped. Tears had fallen as she reread the words from a girl that seemed so... surreal. Like she didn't exist anymore.

"The stables." She said, softly. Dom nodded, remembering the place where they'd made love for the first time.

She turned quickly to Dom, still holding the letter in her dominant hand, while her left around flew around his neck, pulling him into another embrace. Her chin rested on his shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around her petite frame, his fists balled into fists. He wasn't afraid of touching her, but he knew if he did...

"I am so... _so _very sorry for the way I left. I'm sorry that I left at all." Letty told him. She'd wanted to say that to him for four years.

His face was smashed into her neck and he squeezed her tighter as he inhaled her scent: lavender and chamomile. That was something that had never changed about her: how sweet and calming she always smelled; a stark contrast to her spicy, Latina temper.

"Damn it, Letty. I'm sorry that I didn't go after you. Or try to communicate with you. I was so damn _furious_." He confessed. "Friends?"

The worn paper fell to the floor and Letty stretched her upper body to wrap her other arm around his neck, comfortably. Neither of them knew how long they stayed that way. And neither of them cared.

But when Dom pulled back, his eyes searched Letty's face before they fell to her lips. Lips that she was biting, shyly, under his gaze. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't thinking about kissing them, just to feel their softness again. And as if reading his thoughts, a very vulnerable Letty pressed her lips firmly against his. The kiss was almost desperate, begging him not to turn her away. Not that he could even if he wanted to. He kissed her back.

It quickly escalated from needy to intense with Dom's tongue demanding entrance into her mouth. Letty permitted it, parting her lips slightly to allow her own tongue to massage his; the pair's mouths falling into sync as if they'd never stopped doing this.

Letty pulled herself up so she was kneeling on the couch, her fingers gently splayed on his cheeks. And when Dom tugged at her waist, she slipped her right leg over his lap so that she was straddling him. With one large, strong hand holding her body to his, Dom used the other to softly yank at her unpinned bun until dark tresses finally gave way and cascaded past her shoulders.

Their breathing increased. The kisses were frenzied and their hands were finding new places to reunite with every few seconds. They were like teenagers all over again. Singlehandedly, Dom unbuttoned and unzipped Letty's shorts, expertly. Frantically, Letty grabbed his right hand with both of hers and pushed it inside. His knuckles brushed against the damp fabric of Letty's panties. He groaned into Letty's mouth and Letty pulled away, panting hotly in his ear.

Just as his hand crept past the waistband of the boy shorts, Lena and Leo could be heard walking onto the porch, inquiring about the extra car in the driveway.

"Fuck!" Letty whispered and quickly slid off of Dominic, his hand slipping away from its favorite place in the world. She worked with a speedy finesse to button her cut-offs before clearing her throat and running a hand through her hair. Dom scooped up the letter from the floor and moved back to the other side of the couch just as Lena opened the front door.

"Well, hello, Dominic. This is a nice surprise." Lena greeted. Dom stood and hoped his smile didn't seem too guilty as he embraced the woman.

"Hello, Mrs. Ortiz." He shook Leo's hand. "Mr. Ortiz."

"Dominic, how many times do we have to tell you: Lena and Leo, please." Lena scolded him gently.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied.

"Letty, did you not offer him anything to eat or drink?" Lena inquired.

The brunette opened her mouth only to be cut off by Dominic. "It's alright, Mrs. Lena. I told Letty I wouldn't be here long. I just came past to offer my help moving into her new home."

_Damn, he was still quick on his toes_, Letty thought.

"Oh?" Leo wondered.

"Yes, sir." Dom turned to Letty. "So, I'll see you tomorrow morning at ten?"

"Uh, yeah. Tomorrow at ten." Letty confirmed. She stood up and walked Dominic to the door, seeing him off. When she turned around, she was under the watchful eye of Lena Ortiz. And that was never a good thing.

"You looked flushed, sweetheart. Is everything okay?"

"Ugh. Yeah, you know Dominic. Always trying to get me riled up." Well, she wasn't totally lying. "We almost got into another fight."

Lena nodded her head before turning to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? Can I make you some lunch?"

"Uh, sure. I could eat." Letty replied and Lena off headed off to get started.

When the brunette turned to her grandfather, who was sitting where Dom had been not one minute earlier, he looked her up and down. A knowing grin playing over his features.

"What are you staring at, old man?" She teased, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your zipper's undone." He said before grabbing the remote control and turning on the TV. Letty gasped, quickly zipped it up and made a beeline for the stairs.

_**Up Next: Mia knows best.**_

* * *

_**A/N #2: Don't think that just because of that little slip-up that things are going to go back to the way they were. We've still got a little more to uncover about Dom. (; Enjoy the ride, lovers.**_


	7. The Recoil

_**A/N: Short chapter, but it's setting up for something really good. I promise. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The Recoil**_

_Sunday, 4:43PM_

In the time since Dom left her grandparents' home, Letty had cleaned the house from top to bottom, despite her grandmother's insistence that the piano didn't need to the dusted twice in one day. She scrubbed the floors and washed the windows, and when she was done, she brushed all eight horses in the stables. And finally, she found a bit of solace once she opened up the hood of her car and started cleaning and tweaking things inside. But she was soon interrupted by Lena.

"I want to talk to you, little one." Lena told her. She'd brought Letty out a glass of cold Southern brewed tea. Letty stood up straight and took the glass from her grandmother and the two walked to sit on the porch steps.

"What's up, Nana?"

"Have you talked to your mother?"

Letty shook her head. "She won't return my calls."

Lena nodded, slowly. A moment of silence passed between them. "Are you worried?"

"Not worried. Sad. A little angry. But I trust her with Léa."

"Speaking of," Lena began, "have you told Dominic about her? He deserves to know."

"I know he's deserves to know, Nana. I already have. And he's going to go with me to California to get her." Letty couldn't help the smile that graced her face.

"And what's going to be the arrangement when she gets here? Will Dominic get her on weekends? What about holidays?"

"We haven't thought that far ahead, yet, Nana. Right now, we're just working on him meeting her."

"What's going to be the nature of your relationship? What will you tell Léa?"

"We're friends. And Léa's still young. We don't have to worry about explaining that to her until she starts asking questions."

"She's a wise little girl."

"I know she is, Nana. But she's three. Not thirty-three." Letty explained.

Lena exhaled through her nose. "I just can't wait to see my great-granddaughter. This will be my first time meeting her. Pictures probably don't do her justice. Do you think she'll like me?"

"Nana, are you kidding? I don't know one soul who doesn't absolutely _love_ you." Letty kissed her grandmother's cheek. "Especially me. I love you so much. Thank you for letting me stay here until I got everything settled."

"You'll thank me for no such thing. You're my favorite granddaughter."

"I'm you're _only _granddaughter." Letty chuckled. "So, I'd better be your favorite."

* * *

_DT's Auto Shop, 4:53PM_

On the other side of town, Dom also worked on his car, furiously. But with the quiet looming over him, his mind returned to Letty. Learning about the daughter he never knew he had was mindblowing. There was actually a little girl with half of his DNA only seventeen hours away from him. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He was only twenty-one years old. He had no idea how to be a father, but he was happy about it nonetheless.

Dom knew that Léa was a fighter. Her name meant 'lioness', and Dom was sure she was already living up to it. Not only was her mother Letty Ortiz, the toughest girl he knew, but she had survived in a terrible car accident when she was only six weeks old inside of Letty's tummy.

Then there was the whole kissing Letty and nearly cheating on Elena with Letty thing. Dom would be lying if he said he didn't miss her soft lips. He also missed her ferocity in the bedroom, but that was an entirely different matter altogether. But he was with Elena.

"Where the hell have you been?" Elena's voice demanded.

_Speak of the devil._

When Dom turned around, his eyebrows immediately lifted. She'd given a great effort with her makeup but it wasn't enough to cover the large bruise left by Letty's fist. He threw his wrench into a toolbox and wiped his hands on a rag.

"Damn." He said, running his hand along her cheek. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you. Letty takes the word 'bitch' very seriously."

Elena's scowl would not cease. "You left me at that party with our friends, hurt and embarrassed."

"Elena, I'm sorry. But Letty's going through a _really_ rough time right now."

"I can't believe you're defending her! She punched me in the face!"

"Look," Dom said, sitting her down in a spare chair and crouching in front of her, "I know she can be difficult and frustrating as hell. But, Letty's going to be staying in town for quite some time. I just need to know that you'll be adult about this situation and at least try to get along with the mother of my kid."

"What?!" Elena shouted, incredulously. She jumped up out of the chair, looking down at him. "You have a _kid_? With _her_?"

Dom stood to his full height. "I only just found out about her today."

"And where is this kid?"

"In California. In two weeks, we're going to go get her." Dom's excitement was evident in the way his face lit up. Elena couldn't be angry at him. She put her hands on his face and let them trail, lazily down until they rested on his chest.

"Well, any kid of yours has got to be absolutely cute." She smiled.

"So, you're okay with this?" Dom wondered.

Elena sighed. "As okay as I'm going to be."

Dom kissed her. But when he pulled away, he couldn't help but compare kisses with Elena and kisses with Letty in his mind.

* * *

_Monday, Letty's new house, 12:45PM_

The furnished, three-story townhome had three bedrooms and two full bathrooms with marble countertop sinks, much like the kitchen. It held tall, dramatic cathedral ceilings in the front hallway as well as in master bedroom. With covered parking in the back of the house, the house was only twenty years old and, in retrospect, was much different from what the town usually had to offer. At only six-hundred bucks a month, plus the Homeowner's Association fees that had been included, covered outside insurance, moving and edging and the water bill for outside watering, there was no way the Latina could pass that up.

Letty ran the paint roller, dipped in seafoam green paint, down the wall one last time. She stood back, admiring her work.

"Looks good, firecracker."

Letty hadn't even heard him come into the room. She turned to look over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Thanks. It's the color of Léa's room back in LA, so I figured I'd paint her room, here, this color too."

"I think she'll love it."

"Me too." She put the paint roller back into the paint and stood up to stretch her back. "Are you finished the kitchen already?"

"Yeah. I did three coats and a sealant, so it'll need to dry for at least a day."

Letty nodded. Since eight that morning, they'd worked mostly in silence with a radio playing tunes from whatever radio station would play clearly. Dom took the downstairs and Letty got started on Léa's room, making sure it was perfect.

The Latina tightened her ponytail and drank from a, now room temperature, bottle of water.

"Listen, about yesterday-."

"Forget about it." Letty said, waving her dismissively. "The past is the past." Dom nodded.

That's what he loved about Letty. She had a way of making even the most uncomfortable of situations, bearable. It's like she could read his mind. Sure, he wanted to have a long, drawn out discussion about their 'slip-up', as he'd deemed it, but Letty pretended to be cool as a cucumber. Dom was fooled by her calm demeanor for a second, but if she didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't push. He was with Elena and Letty probably had someone back in California for all he knew.

Suddenly, a default ringtone signaled a phone call and Letty quickly pulled her phone out of her back pocket. A confused face assessed the unstored phone number, but she slid her thumb across the screen, answering it regardless.

"Hello?" A pause before Letty exploded, angrily. "_Mamí, estás loca_? Huh? _Tú has perdido tú mente_? _Por qué no te ha sido responder a mis llamadas_?" (Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind? Why haven't you been answering my calls?)

Dom's eyebrows raised as Letty brushed past him. He heard her footsteps fade down the stairs but her voice didn't. From what he could gather, Lana's old phone had been thrown in the toilet, courtesy of her granddaughter, and, yes she had been angry at Letty for leaving even after she'd begged her to stay. When Letty had asked why her mother hadn't called her from work or emailed her or something, Lana admitted to her own stubborness.

Letty's voice softened a few minutes after that and as Dom strained to hear, he could tell she was talking to Léa. A short while later, her voice rose again before Dom heard her footsteps on the stairs once more. She frantically grabbed both sets of her keys off of the polished, mahogany dresser.

"Where you goin'?" He inquired, his voice a little anxious.

"To California. My mother is slowly becoming a problem. I'm going to get our daughter."

Dom smiled at the word 'our and then frowned'. "What? Right now?"

"Yeah. If I leave now," Letty looked at the clock on her phone, "I can get there by eight or nine tomorrow morning."

"Can I still come with you?"

Letty looked into his face, searching his sincerity. When she was satisfied that she'd found it, she nodded her head slowly. "Uh, yeah. Of course. I'm gonna swing past my grandparents house to grab a change of clothes. Meet me there in fifteen minutes?"

"You got it." He stopped himself from moving to lean over and kiss her forehead, something he used to do before she left a room with him in it.

Twenty minutes later, Letty and Dom were in her car, the brunette driving, on their way to Los Angeles. On their way to _their _daughter.

_**Up Next: Road trip talk and meet Léa.**_


	8. The Trip

_**A/N: I've been watching too much 'Once Upon a Time', so now, in my head, Letty's mom looks strikingly like Lana Parrilla. (Uh, you're welcome!) (: Google her. You will NOT be disappointed. Lol. **_

_**Also, Léa kind of has the personality of my little sister when she was three. She was extremely intelligent and could already sing every lyric to a Chrisette Michele album. Lol. So...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The Trip**_

_1:25AM, 8 hours til LA_

They'd driven all day and well into the night, taking turns driving and pumping gas whenever they stopped. For the most part, the conversation was light, with Dom asking questions about Léa's favorite things. Otherwise, the radio kept the sporadic silence from becoming too overwhelming.

Dom was driving while Letty slept peacefully in the passenger seat. He would glance over at her, occasionally. Her boot-clad feet were crossed on the dash and she had reclined the seat a bit; mouth slightly opened and eyebrows furrowed slightly. It seemed that even in sleep, there was always something on Letty's mind. She'd only been asleep for a little over an hour, but when he rolled over a pothole in the road, her eyes snapped open and her head turned slowly to look at him.

Checking out her surroundings, there wasn't much that Letty could see in the darkness. Mostly every establishment, in whatever godforsaken town they were driving through, had been closed, making the town look deserted. A few house lights were on, but not enough to light their path.

"Nice driving, Toretto." She quipped, reaching for her, now watered down, fast food soft drink.

"There was once a time when the car was so peaceful and silent." He shot back, turning onto yet another interstate.

"Ooo. Funny." Letty deadpanned and pulled her feet from the dashboard. "I'm so tired."

"So, go back to sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Dom chuckled. "Are you always this difficult? Or do you save it all up especially for me?"

Letty tilted her head side to side as if truly weighing her answer. "I think I'm always this difficult."

They both smiled and fell silent again. It was Dom who spoke up first.

"Thanks for letting me come with you."

Letty's head turned back to him. "You don't have to thank me. She's your daughter, too."

"I know. But, still... thanks."

The brunette nodded her head though unsure if Dom could see the gesture. "I just want her to know her father like I knew mine. Too many girls grow up without one and like I said: I don't want her to get lost like I did. Fall into the wrong crowd and whatnot."

Dom eased into another lane. "I'm gonna be there for her, Letty."

It was a long while before Letty finally said, "Good."

He reached over and squeezed Letty's thigh, gently. "And I'm sorry I wasn't there to hold your hand at her birth."

"I had a C-section." Letty shrugged, noncommittally. "But, thanks for saying that."

Dom yawned and leaned back in the driver's seat, one hand on the wheel. He rested his elbow on the window and rubbed his bald head. Letty reached behind her into the plastic grocery bag from a small Total Pantry market where they'd stopped for snacks. She pulled a bag of jalepeno kettle chips from it and opened them. Crunching into the first one, Letty rolled down the window for some cool air.

"So, how's Elena's face?" She asked smugly.

"Uh, it's fine. A bit bruised. You should apologize."

Letty laughed loudly and bit into another chip. "Oh, that was a good one. You get funnier with age, Dom." She drank from the soda again. "I will _never _apologize to her. That punch was a long time coming."

"Letty, we're adults. You could have just kept walking away."

"You're right. I could have spared that sweet, little face of hers. And just punched her in the stomach."

Dom switched hands on the wheel and reached over to dig his hand into the family sized bag of crisps.

"Look, you two are going to have to find some way to put your issues aside. Especially since Léa is going to be in my life."

"Whoa. Whoa. That skank is _not _going to be around my kid."

"Letty, she's my kid, too."

"True, but she's not Elena's. And I _don't _want her playing stepmother to Léa. I. don't. like. her." She emphasized for good measure.

Dom sighed loudly, clearly frustrated. "I understand that, Letty. But you can't just come back to town and assume that you and Léa will be the only girls in my life."

"This isn't about me, Dom. This is about Léa." Letty huffed then, before throwing a chip at Dom, chuckling when he picked it off his shirt and ate it. "I knew you liked her in high school."

"I did not like her in high school."

"So, what changed?" Letty was genuinely curious because in high school, Dom and most of the student body had deemed her 'loose'. There were rumors about her and a few teachers, as well. Letty was all for the abolition of double standards but there was a fine line between 'dating like a man' and just being a slut. Elena, was the latter. She slept around, quite frequently, as long as it benefited her in some way.

"I don't know. The summer after we graduated, she would come around the garage every now and then; brought me lunch. Sometimes a homecooked dinner if I was working late."

"She can't cook."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Elena. And I met plenty of girls in LA who are _exactly _like her. They buy takeout from a little Mom and Pop place and put in on their dishes from home and serve it guests like they made it themselves. She was raised in Texas, but there ain't nothin' Texan about her."

Dom paused for a moment, mulling that over. It was true; he'd never actually _seen _Elena cook. Whenever he got to her place, the food was already prepared and plated and there were no dishes in the sink. Now, as he looked back on those times, a sneaking suspicion rose in the back of his mind.

"Regardless of her domestic drawbacks, she's actually a nice person. You just have to get to know her."

"Right, which is why the first word she ever said to me was 'bitch'. That just screams Saint Elena." Letty pointed out.

She had a valid argument. "You pushed her."

"_If_, okay, _if_ I pushed her, I was clearly drunk off my ass and I had just been set up. I wasn't exactly in my right state of mind."

"Look, _obviously _there are things that we need to work out, but for now, can we just focus on getting to LA?"

The brunette shrugged and put her feet back up on the dash. "Fine. But know this, whenever she's around my daughter, I want to be there as well."

"Letty." He warned, agitated.

"Please, just humor me. Until I can trust her around Léa."

Dom nodded his head. That actually made sense. "Deal."

He put his fist out, hovering over the arm console. Letty bumped hers with his.

_9:47AM, Los Angeles, California, Tuesday_

Letty pulled the car into the her mother's suburban complex. The development of row homes had been built only a year before she and Lena had ever moved to LA, but they were given a great price on it. Each brick house looked as pristine as the next with trimmed hedges, kempt sidewalks and walkways and lush, green grass.

Dom struggled to open his eyes with the bright sun beaming into this face. He looked around, a little disoriented.

"Mornin', Sleeping Beauty." Letty quipped, pulling into a parking spot. "We're here."

She turned the engine off and used the automatic button to unlock the doors. The pair got out, leaving their bags in the car, and Dom followed Letty to house number seventeen. She unlocked the door with keys and they stepped in. Just as pristine as the outside, the inside was kept beautifully. If there was one thing Dom knew about the Ortiz family, it was that they took pride in their homes. Everything in the LA house looked as if it had been handpicked from a page in _Home Decor _magazine.

"Ma!" Letty shouted. Dom winced a bit. He'd forgotten how loud her voice could be. Letty and Dom both heard little feet running in the upstairs hallway.

"Léa Sol!" Letty's voice yelled.

A small, squeaky 'Mama?!' was heard and Dom watched Letty's face beam. The tiny Chuck Taylor-clad feet sounded at the top of the winding, red oak stair case.

"It's me! It's me!" Letty laughed. She jumped up and down, clapping her hands. And Léa held onto the banister with her little hand as she took the steps one at a time. On the last step, she lept as high as she could and Letty caught her midair. They twirled around on the spot, giggling like a pair of schoolgirls. Dom couldn't help his smile.

Another pair of footsteps descended the stairs until Lana Ortiz was visible. Tucked into her black pencil skirt was a wine-red silk shirt and her feet were in black four-inch stiletto heels. The long hair that Dom remembered was cut short, almost shoulder-length, and was expertly flipped at the ends. Her lips were painted a dark red and one of her manicured eyebrows was raised. Everything about her was regal.

"Dominic Toretto." She announced. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Likewise, Mrs. Ortiz." Dom commented.

The back of Letty's hand slapped against his chest. He'd always had a thing for Lana and it appeared that much hadn't changed. Half of the men in town were secretly in lust with her mother. Lana smirked.

"Ma." Letty greeted her. "You off to work?"

Lana glanced at her watch. "Yeah. I was waiting for Ari, but she's late. As usual. But now, that you're here, I can go. And I'll call her from the car to tell her that her services are unnecessary. Will you be here when I get home?"

Letty looked at Dom who shrugged and nodded.

"Sure. We'll be here." She responded.

"Wonderful." She walked down the remainder of steps and kissed Léa's cheek and then Letty's. Lana then placed her hand on Dom's bicep, squeezing it ever so slightly, before grabbing her keys and briefcase and left the house.

"Your mom wants me." Dom told her.

"Normally, I'd punch someone in the face for saying that, but, I actually think you're right." Letty confessed. She turned back to the three-year-old in her arms.

Letty lifted her daughter into the air, examining her. Léa's chosen outfit of choice was colbalt blue skinny jeans and a yellow and white striped shirt. Her low-top yellow Converse sneakers were tied in double bunny knots, courtesy of her grandmother. And her dark hair was tied into a high ballerina bun.

"You look so cute. Mama missed you." Letty told Léa and kissed all over her face. Léa giggled and put her hands on Letty's face.

"Mama." She whined, exasperated.

"Alright. Alright." Letty relented and sat her on the floor. When Léa finally noticed the tall, bald man in the room, she stood at Letty's side and squinted her eyes at the stranger. "Mama wants you to meet someone."

Letty and Dom both crouched down so they were on their daughter's level. But Léa had other plans. Her face lit up like she remembered something and she was off. She ran as fast as her little legs could take her towards the living room off to the left. Letty was about to apologize to Dom for Léa's behavior, until they heard her pitter-pattered feet again. She returned to her mother's side and handed Letty her treasure.

Letty unfolded the glossy paper and smiled. She held it up to show Dom. "She knows who you are."

It was a picture of Dom and Letty a few months before she'd left. They were sitting on the steps of their old high school, Dom a stair above her. Letty was sat between his legs and his arms were around her shoulders, hugging her from behind. They were both looking in the general direction of the camera but they not exactly at it, and laughing.

Dom's eyebrows raised as he took the picture from Letty. He couldn't believe she still had it.

"Léa Sol Toretto, that's your daddy." Letty said. She put her hand on Léa's round belly and looked at her. "You wanna say hi?"

Léa looked skeptical for a few moments before she took two hesitant steps forward and looked into Dom's face.

"Hi." She squeaked. Dom laughed.

"Hi, gorgeous." He poked her belly a few times before she broke out into a fit of giggles. "Oh, ticklish are we?"

The next few hours consisted of Dom and Letty being dragged around the house, entertaining Léa. Just like with most people, it didn't take long for the little girl to warm up to a new face. She made her mother drink pretend tea and then made her father pretend crash her toy cars into the tower of blocks that she made.

Finally, just after lunch time, Dom settled on the couch and Léa made herself comfortable on his lap. Letty went to make a cup of coffee and when she came back, her two Torettos were passed out on the couch.

Sitting down on the loveseat across from them, she sat her coffee on the marble table. Making herself comfortable, she stared at them for a long time, finding the similarities and differences in their appearances. She'd never realized just how much alike they were. And Dom was already so good with her. The brunette couldn't wait to get back to Léa back to Texas and start a new life with her.

A wave of serenity washed over Letty before she, too, fell asleep.

_**Up Next: Dinner with Lana. And back to Texas.**_


	9. The Expectations

_**A/N: **__**Okay, I'm here to clear up some things. First, this is sort of a slow-burn Dotty, so I'm not going to have Dom drop Elena at the drop of a hat, but please know that this IS a Dotty fic. So, rest assured that he will **__not __**end up with Elena. Second, while I understand I spoiled you guys with quick updates, my life has suddenly taken a hectic turn so I'll be going back to my regular update schedule of every other day (sometimes every two days). Sorry for that inconvenience. And finally, there are some of you who are asking for spoilers to this story via PM, but I'm not giving any out. I normally have a few chapters written at a time. But I edit them according to what direction I want to take the story. AND sometimes the reviews that you guys leave help that along. So, without further ado, here is the next installment. (: Enjoy.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 9: The Expectations_**

_LA, 5:56PM_

"Mama! Help me! _Help_!" Léa managed to giggle through her laughter. Dom was tickling her mercilessly on the floor of the living room.

"Mama can't help you. She's ticklish too." Dom told his daughter, never ceasing his tickle assault. "Ain't that right, Mama?"

Letty stood in the doorway of the familial room, a cup of tea in her hands, chuckling at the spectacle. "_Terribly _ticklish. Try the puppy dog eyes, Mini-me."

"I can't!" Léa yelled, still laughing.

"Say 'uncle'." Dom said.

"Daddy! Stop!" Léa finally shouted.

That got Dom's attention. His hands automatically stopped on their own accord. He looked at Letty who looked back at him, the hint of a smile on his face. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. The brunette turned to see her mother pulling keys from the lock and shutting the door behind her.

Lana looked pleasantly surprised; she'd been unsure as to whether or not Letty would really stay. She knew she had some apologizing to do, but there _had_ been some doubt in the back of her mind while she worked all day.

"Hello, my beautiful family." Lana sat her briefcase down and undid the single button on her blazer. She pressed a kiss to Letty's cheek.

"Grandmaaa!" Léa yelled. She hopped up off of the floor and ran to her maternal grandmother, hugging her legs. Lana picked her up with a dramatized groan.

"Ugh! How was your day?"

"Good." Léa offered. Her little hands wrapped around Lana's neck and she kissed her grandmother's lips.

"That's good." Lana replied, wiping dark red lipstick off of Léa's mouth. "Did you have fun with Mama and Daddy?"

Léa nodded her head vigorously before saying, "Put me down, please."

Lana complied, sitting Léa back on her sneaker-clad feet. She looked between Dom and Letty. "Anyone up for lasagna?" She asked.

"Yay!" Léa enthused. Letty and Dom smiled and nodded their affirmation.

"Come on, my little helper." Lana gently coaxed as she headed off towards the kitchen. Léa was right behind her.

Once they were finally alone, Letty sat on the couch. She offered the mug of hot tea to Dom who leaned over from his spot on the floor to accept it. He took two sips from it before handing it back to her.

"So, are you absolutely exhaused yet?" Letty grinned, knowingly.

"Hell yes." Dom admitted. He situated himself on the floor so that he was lying on his back and looking Letty upside down. He interlocked his fingers, rested them on his stomach and crossed his ankles. "But it's so worth it. I love seeing her smile. Hearing her laugh."

"Yeah. There definitely are some benefits."

"God, I can't wait for the guys and my dad to meet her."

"Between my grandparents, Anthony, and Rome, that little girl is going to be spoiled as hell. Not to mention Mia will try to buy her little sundresses." Letty chuckled.

"That she will be. Especially if I have something to say about it," replied Dom.

"Well good. While you guys are busy spoiling her, I'll have time to look for a job." Letty said. She sat the tea on the coffee table and lowered her head onto the back of the couch. Blowing air out of her mouth, Letty closed her eyes and brought her dominant hand up and squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"No work to do on the ranch?" Dom wondered aloud.

"Nah. My grandfather hired two new ranch hands."

Shifting his position so he was on his side, and looking at her right side up, Dom shrugged nonchalantly before suggesting, "Well, come work at the shop."

"What?" Her hand dropped. Her eyes opened. And she lifted her head off of the couch.

"Come work at the shop. It's just me there. Sometimes my dad, but mostly he just oversees certain things and then goes in the back to watch the races on TV." Dom shrugged again. "So, come work at the shop."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Of course. It's pretty good money. I'm usually bringing home a grand or so every two weeks." He picked at the carpet. "We're the only auto shop in town, so everyone comes to us. Plus, we do some mechanic work on the side whenever we can."

"Oh god, Dom, you're a life saver." Genuine relief washed over her features and she felt like one more thing in her life was slowly coming together.

"It's no big deal."

Letty looked at Dom and squinted her eyes. "What _exactly_ did the all-powerful Anthony Toretto have to say about you having a kid?"

"Ever since I told him, he's been asking when he could meet her." Dom smiled.

"He'll meet her pretty soon." She paused, trying to word her next question correctly. "Does it bother him that we're so young?"

Dom shook his head. "Nah. He knows how independent we both are. Not to mention, we're both pretty stable. And we get along... most of the time. Plus, he and my mom always said they wanted grandchildren."

"Well, they have one now." Letty smiled. "We'll take her to put flowers down for your mom."

Dom beamed, but said nothing.

* * *

An hour later, Lana announced dinner after making Letty and Dom set the table. When they were all seated, the eldest Ortiz brought the steaming hot pasta dish out and sat it in the middle of the table. Letty cut and distributed healthy portions of lasagna to everyone's plates. She sectioned Léa's food into smaller bites and instructed her daughter to blow on the food before eating it.

"You haven't made lasagna in forever, mom." Letty said, sprinkling salt on the food.

Lana smiled. "Yes, well, I don't know... I was just in the mood for Italian." The Latina drank from her glass of white wine.

Letty raised an eyebrow and smirked at Dom, but said nothing. The not-so-subtle hints about Dom were amusing at the most. She was never vulgar, and never offending.

Dom chuckled and drank from the Corona that Letty had sat in front of him.

"Wow." He muttered under his breath before biting into another forkful of lasagna.

"So, Dom, how's your father doing?"

"He's really good, Mrs. Ortiz."

"That's good."

"And how about -oh what was that girl's name?- Mia?"

"Mia's great. She's married now."

"Oh? To who? Would I know him?"

"Brian O'Connor. He went to school with me and Letty." Dom explained.

"Oh, Brian. He was always a nice boy. With the bluest eyes I've ever seen." Lana smiled. "Tell them that I asked after them and I say hello."

"Will do."

"Mama." Léa interrupted. Her little hands were opening and closing as she reached over her plate of food.

Before Letty could grab the sippy cup that she desired, Dom had stood and grabbed the cup, putting it into his daughter's hands. Letty smiled and

"What do you say?" Lana insisted.

"Thank you, Daddy."

Dom beamed. "You're welcome." He was proud to know his daughter was well-mannered.

"Have you two thought up an arrangement?" Lana asked.

"Arrangement?" Dom inquired, confused.

"Yes. When will you come see Léa and Letty? Holidays? Birthdays? The like."

"Ma, I told you, I'm staying in Spur. I had to get things in order for Léa and now that I have, she's moving down south with me."

"Letty, that's ridiculous. When will I see her?"

"When you come to Texas to see her. That's completely up to you."

"You're being selfish."

"I'm being selfish?" Letty's voice was slowly rising in time with her building anger. "Everything I do, I do for everyone else. I left behind... _everything_ and _everyone _in Texas to move here with you. And stayed to make sure you didn't get lonely without Daddy, I also made sure that my daughter had everything she needed. I don't even remember the last time I've done something for my damn self. Selfish? How can you even part your lips to say that to me?"

"Letty." Dom said, calmly. But it was no use. The hot-blooded Latina was only getting started.

He stood up and walked around the table to pick Léa up. It was clear that a storm was brewing and he didn't want his child to hear what was going on. Hoisting her onto his left hip, he handed her her sippy cup and grabbed her plate of food in his right hand, and together they made their way to the living room. He closed the folding wooden door of the living room, hoping the blind-like slats that made up the door would block out as much noise as possible.

Dom sat on the floor in front of the coffee table with Léa as she ate the rest of her cut up lasagna. He turned the TV on to drown out some of the arguing and to his surprise, it seemed like it was working. His child was so engrossed in an episode of _Spongebob Squarepants_, he wasn't entirely sure if it was healthy.

_Back in the dining room..._

"Letty, you are treading on _thin _ice, little girl." Lana said. "Fine, you're upset because you left your little _boyfriend _in Texas! That was almost five years ago. Get over it, Leticia."

Ignoring her mother, Letty continued, "Really? You're making this about Dom? What about my friends and family? You haven't even _asked _how Nana and Poppy are doing? They're fine, by the way. I stayed here for you, mom. And because of that Léa has never met her great-grandparents _or _her grandfather, Anthony. So now, just like always, I have to think about what's best for Léa Sol Toretto."

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor signaled Letty's departure from the table and termination of the heated argument.

"_Do not _walk away from me! What has gotten _into _you?" Lana's voice thundered.

There was no response as Dom heard footsteps pound up the stairs. Five minutes later, they thundered down the steps. And heartbeats later, they went back up and this time, three more minutes past before they came back down.

"_What _are you doing, Letty?" Lana's voice sounded far away, so Dom assumed that she was upstairs as well.

Twice more the footsteps ascended the stairs and then came down again before Letty pushed open the door to the living room, her chest heaving and a light sheen of sweat making her baby hair stick to her face.

"We're leaving." She said as she moved into the room, picking Léa up. "You wanna go on an adventure with Mama and Daddy like _Dora the Explorer_?"

Léa gasped and then nodded, smiling. "Yes!"

Dom followed his the two girls out of the living and into the front hall. Dom now knew what the commotion on the stairs was. Six bags - three rolling suitcases, two duffels and a messenger bag - sat by the front door along with a ladybug shaped stuffed animal that turned into a pillow. Apparently, Letty had gone to Léa's room and packed all of the clothes from her daughter's dressers and closet along with a few toys. She'd also brought down what was left of her own clothes and possessions as well as Léa's carseat that was usually placed in the little gir's closet when it wasn't in use.

Opening the door, Dom grabbed a few of the bags and started to make his way towards Letty's car. Lana stood at the foot of the stairs, tears in her eyes. It took everything in Letty not to throw her arms around the woman and apologize. But some things could only be recognized if they were taken away.

She walked to her mother with Léa in her arms. "Kiss Grandma and tell her you love her."

Léa did as she was told, even reaching over and hugging her grandmother. Lana kissed her granddaughter's face, unsure when the next time she would see her.

Dom had come in for the last of the bags and he witnessed Letty tell their daughter to say 'see you later' to her grandmother.

Finally, Letty grabbed the carseat in with her free hand and followed Dom out the door. They got the bags and kid settled in the car before taking their places in the front.

Looking back one last time, Letty saw her mother at the door, the light from inside the house illuminating her against the dark of night. She tore her eyes away before softly commanding Dom to 'go'.

_**Up Next: Meet and greet. And a schedule starts.**_

* * *

_**A/N #2: All mistakes are my own. Will be posting Teacher's Pet update either later today or early tomorrow. Sorry for the wait, guys. My sister's birthday weekend had me running around like a chicken without a head.**_


	10. The Normalcy

_**A/N: Isn't it crazy how the fandom has somehow named Dom and Mia's father 'Anthony/Tony'? Lol. It reminds me that a group of people really can have a big impact on something.**_

_**I also want to apologize for not being on my p's and q's when it comes to responding to reviews. I'll do my best from now on. (:**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: The Normalcy**_

_Wednesday, Spur, Texas, 1:17PM_

After seventeen-and-a-half hours of switching drivers, stopping for potty breaks and answering all one million questions their daughter threw at them as best they could, Dom and Letty were never so happy as to reach the town line. With a sleeping Léa in her carseat, Letty dropped Dom off at his house first to shower and dress before she headed to her grandparents. They agreed to meet at the shop in an hour so that Léa could finally meet Anthony.

At the Ortiz Ranch, Letty hosited her sleeping daughter from the car and made her way up the stairs of the house. She pulled open the unlocked screen door and made her way into the living room, lying Léa on the couch. The smells coming from the kitchen were enough to convince Letty that her grandmother was in there making lunch.

"Hey, Nana." She said, kissing her grandmother's cheek. A broad smile played over her features. "Guess who's here?"

"Who?" Lena asked, chopping up an onion under cool, running water.

"Léa."

"Where?" She exclaimed. Letty quickly shushed her, placing her pointer finger to her lips.

"She's sleeping on the couch. Where's Poppy?"

Lena wiped her hands on the half-apron around her waist before exiting the kitchen with Letty in tow. "Out by the stables. He showing the new hands around."

She bustled into the living room and peeked over the back of the couch. Her hands flew to her mouth, dramatically. Lena couldn't believe she was finally seeing her great-grandchild for the first time. Happy tears began to water her eyes and she perched gently on the edge of the couch, softly brushing Léa's hair out of her face.

"Letty, she's perfect."

"Thanks." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "I'm gonna go get Poppy."

"Okay."

Out by the stables, Leo was talking with two scruffy men that Letty had never seen before. He was pointing towards the roof of the stables and the two men were nodding.

"Poppy." Letty greeted.

"Letty." He smiled. Leo pulled her towards his side, his hand on her back. "I'd like you to meet Vince and Leon, our two new ranch hands. Gentlemen, this is my granddaughter, Letty."

She shook either of their hands as they were being introduced and gave a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." The one called Vince said, his Southern accent extremely subtle. He tipped the straw cowboy hat towards his forehead, politely.

"Poppy, Léa's here. She's inside with Nana. I'm gonna shower and then Anthony wants to see her."

"Okay, sweet girl. I'll be inside in a minute."

Letty nodded and waved a 'goodbye' to Vince and Leon. She headed back towards the house, unaware that the two men were staring after her. Leo cleared his throat and brought both pairs of eyes back to the business at hand.

* * *

The shower that Letty took had never felt so good. Normally she hated steaming hot showers, but apparently she needed it. Her aching muscles were grateful for the steady stream of hot water and her sinuses were cleared by the heavy steam that filled the fair-sized bathroom. Her hands lay flat against the wall as she allowed the water to cascade down over her head, forcing her hair to stick to her shoulders and back, sleekly.

Flashes of the fight with her mother flickered through her mind and she sighed heavily. She didn't like being upset with Lana, but she would not be called selfish. Letty was many things; stubborn and infuriating, but _never _selfish.

Letty wrung her hair out before stepping out of the shower and standing in front of the mirror. She wiped her right hand diagonally down the mirror, effectively clearing a patch of steam. She stared into the mirror for a few moments, not really thinking about the action, until she grabbed her toothbrush from the medicine cabinet and started the process of brushing and flossing her teeth.

Afterwards, she entered her room and pulled out some clothes from the drawers that would only be hers for a couple more days. She dried off, lotioned down and dressed, slowly, giving her grandparents time with Léa, who was sure to be awake. Letty ran a brush through her hair a few times before pulling it up into a bun.

Finally, she slipped into a pair of calf-high, laced Doc Martens and headed down the stairs. She nearly paused on the stairs when she saw the guests in her grandparents' living room. Dom and his father, Anthony Toretto, were sitting on the couch. And Roman, Tej, Mia and Brian had also made an appearance, standing or sitting around the room wherever there was space. Letty smiled when she realized they were all here for Léa. The three-year-old was sitting on her father's lap, clearly only trusting his familiar face at the moment.

"Mama!" She yelled when she saw Letty, but she didn't climb out of her father's lap. The tiny brunet simply continued to tap her little palms against her father's larger ones, obviously some sort of game she'd created. The attention in the room shifted to Letty as she walked down the remainder of the stairs, unsure where to begin. Anthony shifted to his right, making room for Letty on the couch. She sat between the two Toretto men. She was pulled into an embrace by Anthony.

"So," Letty began, "everybody this is Léa Sol. Léa say hi to everybody."

Léa looked up at the adults staring at her and shrunk closer towards the protective chest of her dad.

"She doesn't want to." Dom defended. Letty looked at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"Banded against me already, I see." Letty teased, poking her daughter's side. Léa giggled despite feeling a bit overwhelmed. She reached over to grab Letty's hand, trying with all her might to pull her mother closer.

"How old is she?" Brian asked.

"Three." Dom and Letty answered in unison.

"She looks just like you, Letty." Anthony finally spoke up. "But those eyes."

"They're mom's." Dom's voice was distant, pensive. Tony nodded slowly.

Lena returned from the kitchen where she was checking on lunch. She looked around and smiled, thoughtfully. Léa was sure to have each person in the room wrapped around her finger in no time at all.

For the next few hours, Léa became acquainted with the people in her great-grandparents' living room. She still couldn't remember each name by heart just yet, but she knew they weren't going to hurt her. She lap-hopped from person to person, showing each one a different toy or inventing a different game with them.

Eventually, Sheriff O'Connor was called to a scene. Rome and Tej had to go open the bar, and left alongside Mia, who was performing at Three Kings that evening. When Anthony finally stood up, he pulled Letty up with him and hugged her again.

"Thank you for this gift. She's perfect." Tony said into her ear.

"Aw, thank you, Mr. T." Letty said before the eldest Toretto pulled away.

"Alright. I'm gonna go get some work done at the shop." He announced.

"Pop, I'll come with you." Dom told him.

"No, it's okay. Stay here. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He permitted. "Lena, Leo, I'll see you at church on Sunday."

"Will do, Anthony." Lena said. She kissed both of his cheeks and then watched as he shook her husband's hand before heading out the door.

Lena sighed and clasped her hands together in front of her. "Dominic, you'll stay for dinner." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

The rest of the week saw Letty moving into her new house. Her friends and grandparents alternated shifts with their help. Her grandparents and Mia would help bring small, light boxes over during the day, while Rome and Tej carried the heavy stuff. When they had to open the bar at five, Dom would head over after closing the shop to help with the remainder of the heavy items. Afterwards, he and Léa would play with her toys in her new room or they would run around the manicured lawn as Dom tried to tire her out for Letty's benefit.

Letty would cook dinner while they played. And after they ate, Dom would do the dishes while Letty put their little lion in the bath. She let Léa choose which pajamas she wanted to wear and then Letty would call down the stairs for Dom.

"We need a bedtime story, Daddy!" She would yell. And Dom, who was usually checking the scores of a game by this time while checking in with Elena, would turn the TV off and head upstairs to Léa's seafoam green room and make himself comfy on a chair next to her small bed. Normally, she would ask for a princess story but Saturday night was when that all changed.

"Okay, little lion, what will it be tonight? Little Mermaid? Cinderella?"

"Mama." Léa said. Her little eyes closed as she yawned and stretched. She snuggled deeper into the fluffy pillows that surrounded her and looked at him, expectantly.

"You want a story about Mama?"

Léa nodded, her expression reading as hopeful. Dom cleared his throat and looked at Letty who was leaning against the doorway. She shrugged and held her hands up in mock surrender, before pointing at him.

"Keep it rated G."

Dom chuckled and gave her a small wink. Letty's heart fluttered.

"Okay. Once upon a time there was a queen named-."

"Mama!" Léa supplied for him.

"That's right. Her name was Mama. And Mama had a horse named... Murmur." Dom played on Letty's real horse's name. "And when she first got Murmur, he was a wild horse. Never wanted to do anything that Mama said."

_Flashback, 6 years ago, Spur, Texas_

_It was almost night, the sky's blue was darkening and the crescent moon was already out; bright and lighting the evening. A light drizzle was beginning. All day sixteen-year-old Letty had been trying to break her new horse, Whisper. But he was a stubborn one. Her grandfather had bought him off of a man who he knew to be a cruel trainer. And because Whisper was not cooperating, he was going to take him out to shoot him. Leo rescued him, giving him to Letty as a gift. And for the past two weeks, she'd been determined to truly make Whisper her horse._

_After many failed attempts at even putting the saddle on him, Letty had finally managed to get it situated upon his back. But as she climbed up, Whisper spitefully moved slightly to his right and Letty's foot slipped from the stirrup. She landed directly on her ass in a huff._

_"Alright, listen up, horse. You and I are gonna have a few problems if we can't get this right. I understand you're big man on campus, but I need you to stop being so damned stubborn."_

_She tried to climb up again and this time when Whisper moved to his right, she moved with him and used the leverage to pull herself up onto the saddle._

_"Ha!" She told him. She smiled when a huff of air snorted from his nostrils. "Oh, don't be a sore loser."_

_Letty patted the side of his neck, tenderly, and dug her boot-clad ankles into his sides. He whinnied and lifted his front legs up. Letty held on tightly to avoid falling backwards off of the horse. When he finally stopped his temper tantrum, knowing he'd lost, Whisper eventually started to walk around the property. Letty smiled triumphantly. A clap of thunder sounded, drawing Letty's attention upwards. The once-drizzle was turning into full-on rain, but not hard enough that she wanted to cease her progress._

_Unknowingly, Dom had been standing by the side of the house, hidden by the coming darkness, watching the entire exchange. He had come to the house to hang out with Letty for a few hours and Leo directed him to her whereabouts. _

_Just as he was about to clap at her victory, she yelped. Whisper was not a happy camper. He begun to run... fast. Letty barely had time to grab hold of the rains and no matter how hard she pulled on them, Whisper showed no signs of slowing down or stopping. Dom's face dropped and he ran to the stables. He grabbed a few feet of curled rope from a nail on the wall and pulled out the first horse he reached, mounting the speckled mare, bareback, and kicking her into high gear. _

_She charged forward and Dom bent at the waist, squinting his eyes to see Letty and her runaway horse through the rain and dark of night. Now at an all-out run, Dom was able to tie the rope in a strong knot about halfway down, creating a loop. _

_Letty couldn't hear the hoof beats of another horse behind her, but she was sure she heard someone call her name. She chanced a look backwards and through the pouring rain, she could see silhouette of another rider._

_A few moments later, Dom shouted her name again and as he gained on them, he whirled the looped rope around his head once, twice, thrice before throwing it out in front of him. He heard Whisper whinny again and felt a hard tug on the rope in his hand. He yanked backwards, effectively stopping the runaway horse before it could enter the dense forest in front of them. Letty swung her leg over, gracefully, and dismounted Whisper, cursing his name. Her red, plaid button up and cut-off shorts were drenched and her hair was now slicked back over her shoulders._

_She looked furious._

_End of flashback_

"...and even though Queen Mama was angry at Murmur, King Daddy was sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life." Dom finished. He was looking out of the window, distractedly, at the rain that had started to fall.

When he didn't get a response, he looked down at his daughter who was sleeping peacefully, her mouth slightly open. Dom smiled and stood up. He leaned over and kissed his daughter's forehead before turning on the nightlight by her bed. He walked to the door and turned off the main light in the room. Together, he and Letty headed down the stairs.

"If I recall correctly, you laughed at me once we got the horses back in the stable." Letty pointed out.

Dom chuckled at the memory. "I did. But I was glad you were safe."

Letty walked him to the door, opening it for him. Amusement twinkled in Dom's eyes as he looked down at her. Feigning disbelief, Letty managed, "Uh huh. I'm so sure."

"Get over here, girl." He said, laughter in his voice. Her hand that had been on the door was pulled by its wrist towards Dominic. He embraced her like he'd done every night after Léa's bedtime story; his fists clenched as his forearms squeezed her waist. Letty's hands slid from their cupped position behind his shoulders as they pulled away.

"Night, little lady."

"Goodnight, kind sir." Letty teased in her impeccable faux Southern accent.

_**Up Next: Elena meets Léa. Letty's going through something. And a night out.**_


	11. The Chain

_**A/N: Song that Mia sings in this chapter is 'The Chain' by Ingrid Michaelson. **__Remember__**: every song that Mia songs in this story narrates the progression/feelings in Dom and Letty's relationship.**_

_**Note: Letty's being super bratty this chapter. But, it'll be made up for next chapter. (: Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: The Chain**_

_Sunday, Dominic Toretto's house, 11:45AM_

Elena had 'prepared' a nice brunch for her first meeting with Dominic's daughter. When she was told that Letty would also be in attendance, she'd rolled her eyes, but accepted the fact all the same. So, she showed up at Dom's house with pre-cooked brunch in tow, and helped him set the table. Around eleven-thirty, Letty and Léa had shown up; the eldest brunette with a scowl on her face. Elena pushed through the introductions with a smile on her face despite Letty's glare. Elena had to admit, the woman was consistent.

For the next fifteen minutes, they ate in an uncomfortable silence, before Elena addressed Léa.

"So, Léa, do you like dogs?"

Léa nodded once, shrugged a shoulder, noncommittally, and continued chewing the chunk of fresh pineapple in her cheek. Her little eyebrows were furrowed and she looked almost pensive.

"I have a small dog. Her name is Franny. And she's fluffy. You can meet her sometime if you want."

Again, Léa nodded her head, truly disinterested in anything Elena had to say. Letty smirked into the orange juice she drank. She knew the reason why Léa wasn't answering was because of the food in her mouth, but she silently applauded her daughter for not speaking to Elena. It wasn't that Letty was being childish, but she didn't like Elena and simply being across the table from her was just...

"Letty, she isn't allergic to dogs is she?" Elena asked.

Letty almost choked on the juice when the Brazilian woman spoke to her. That she had not been expecting. "No. Just peanuts."

And then she muttered under her breath, "And fakeness."

If Elena heard Letty's smart comment, she didn't show it. Dom, however, kicked Letty's shin under the table. Letty winced, but took it like a champ. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, Elena, what do you do?"

Elena cut into her fried steak and eggs. "I work in the hair salon in town."

"Oh, shampoo girl?" Letty assumed, condescension in her voice. Elena cleared her throat. Dom's fork stabbed into a slice of pineapple that sat in front of Letty. The brunette looked up at him, smiling innocently.

"No, actually, I'm the receptionist." Elena confirmed.

"Interesting." Letty nodded, but her tone proved that she was not in the least interested. "So, what, you answer phones and write down people's appointments and whatnot?"

"Yes. And I actually enjoy it. I don't like being on my feet for too long."

"Hmm."

"Sausage, Letty." Dom asked, trying to pull Letty's negative attention away from Elena. He knew what game she was playing and he wouldn't let it happen in his presence and certainly not in his house.

The serving knife and fork that he held in his hands as he balanced the plate of sausages, were pointed menacingly at Letty. The corners of her lips turned up in an amused smirk, but she waved him off.

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Did you enjoy California, Letty?" Elena asked, instead.

"It wasn't really for me. A little superficial." She paused before adding, "You might like it there, though. It's a great place to tan. And everyone has small fluffy dogs."

Dom dropped his fork onto his plate with a loud clatter and he stood up. "Letty, help me bring the unused dishes into the kitchen."

It wasn't a question, but Letty responded anyway, gesturing to her still-full plate of food, an annoyingly amused smirk on her face. "I'm not finished."

But Dom knew she wasn't talking about the food. His hand grabbed the crook of her arm, pulling her out of the chair. "I think you are." He muttered -practically growled- into her ear.

To keep up with the charade, he picked up the empty bowl that had once held the fruit salad and shoved it into her hands. With one hand on her back, Dom pushed his ex-girlfriend into the kitchen.

"We'll be right back, baby." Letty told her daughter.

"_What _is your problem?" He hissed. Letty sat the bowl in the sink.

"I really have _no _idea what you're talking about."

In a few short steps, Dom had closed the gap of space that separated them. He pointed his finger in her face.

"Stop insulting Elena. She's trying to be nice. Maybe you should try it." He told her. His frustration was evident and Letty felt a little bad for making him upset. "Smile politely. Answer her questions politely. I'm not saying you have to kiss her ass, but damn, at least chisel some of that ice from around your heart, will you?"

"Did you just call me cold?" She asked, poking his chest with her finger.

"If the tiara fits, Ice Queen."

Letty exhaled sharply out of her nose. They stared each other down for a few moments in silence.

"Fine." Letty groaned. "I'll play nice."

"Don't say it if you don't mean it."

"I mean it." She replied.

He pointed his finger one more time into her face, his eyebrows raising in warning.

"_I mean it_!" She insisted, her voice practically a whine.

Dom's arm stretched out and he pointed towards the swinging kitchen door. Letty turned and returned to the dining room. Dom stood in the kitchen for a few moments. Sometimes he wanted to wring Letty's neck but on the other hand, that's why he had fallen for her all those years ago. She was determined and stubborn and a complete smartass at times, but that was her personality; take it or leave it.

Sighing, Dom shook his head as he headed back to the table. As promised, Letty behaved herself for the remainder of the meal. She still hadn't touched a scrap of the food that Elena had brought, but she was polite. And that's all Dom had asked.

Léa rubbed her eyes and yawned, indicating that it was her naptime. She and her mother thanked Elena for brunch and were walked to the door by the couple.

"I actually have to get going as well. I promised a friend that I would help with a crisis." Elena said to Dom.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later, then." He told her.

Dom leaned over to kiss his daughter's cheek and then Letty started down the porch steps and towards her car. She opened the back door to place Léa in her carseat. After strapping her in, Letty closed the door and got into her own seat.

"Mama, I don't like her." Léa stated, bluntly, pointing out the window at Elena.

"Why not?" Her mother wondered, gently lowering her finger. "No pointing."

A nonchalant shrug of tiny shoulders made Letty smile. _That's my girl_, the brunette thought to herself. The three-year-old was surely wise beyond her years. She could sense the negative energy emanating off of a person long before others could; a gift she'd inherited from Lana Ortiz.

Ducking into the car, she turned to put on her seatbelt and was greeted with the sight of Elena pressing her lips to Dom's, possessively. She then walked to her car, slid in and pulled off quickly.

Letty wasn't sure why her heart sank, but it did. Starting her engine, the brunette just wanted to get the hell out of there. Until she heard Dom yell her name. She looked out the rolled down window and saw him jogging to the car. He leaned his forearms on her window.

"What?" She asked, impatiently.

"Mia's singing at Three Kings tonight. She wants you there." It wasn't a _total _lie. He was sure that Mia would want Letty there to see her perform again. But, truth be told, Dom wanted Letty there for two reasons: the first being that he didn't want to go by himself. And the second... well, he just wanted her to go. He wasn't sure why. He simply did.

Letty nodded her head in Léa's general direction. "I can't. Who's gonna watch, Lay-Lay?"

"Come on, Let. You ain't in LA anymore. You have more people here willing to watch her than some unreliable babysitter. Ask Lena and Leo." He suggested.

"I'll see what I can do." She said, pulling her sunglasses from the cupholder in her arm console. Slipping them on her face, Letty turned to look at Dom one more time, adopting another impatient tone. "Is that all?"

"For now." He replied, cryptically.

* * *

_Three Kings Bar, 10:32PM_

Dom sat at a table in the back of the bar, facing the stage. Mia had already performed two of her three sets for that night and Letty still was nowhere to be found. He knocked back the last swallow of his beer and sat the glass bottle back onto the table. Leaning back in his chair, Dom briefly rested his head against the wall, before waving over the server girl.

He placed twenty on her tray to cover the two empy beer bottles on his table as well as her tip. "Thanks, Monica."

"Not a problem, handsome." She replied, popping her gum before sauntering off.

Dom stood up and was about to call it a night when the door to the bar opened and Letty walked in, her keys and wallet in hand. The brunette immediately spotted him and smiled. She paused and quickly leaned over the bar, hugging Rome and Tej, ordered a drink and pointed over to the table where Dom was. Rome looked back at Letty, a bit shocked, but nodded anyway.

While she made her way over to him, Dom sat back down in his chair.

"There she is," announced Dom.

"Here I am." Letty replied, sitting down. She placed her keys and wallet on the table and sighed, tiredly.

"I was starting to think you weren't gonna come."

"It took forever for Léa to get to sleep. She didn't want my bedtime story. She wanted one from Daddy." Letty pouted. "Her new favorite person in the world."

Dom had the sudden desire to kiss Letty's cute little pout away. He shook his head, trying to clear the thought. Instead, he opted for reaching over and squeezing her bicep. "Oh stop. We're both her favorite people."

"Yeah, right." She commented, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Letty pushed her hair out of her face with a single hand, leaving it to rest at the base of her neck briefly.

"One double shot of Hennessy and a bottled water for the lady." A waiter said, placing the drinks on the table.

"Thanks." Letty reached for her wallet, but Dom pulled out a wad of cash first and handed it to the young guy.

Looking over at Dom, Letty's facial expression was difficult to read, but it wasn't negative; of that, Dom was sure.

"You didn't have to do that."

"But I did, anyway, huh?"

Letty smiled at him. "Hey, can you believe we're actually able to drink, legally, now?"

Dom chuckled. "Yeah. It kind of takes the fun out of it now. All those late summer nights of stealing whiskey from our parents' liquor cabinets and sneaking off to the lake in the middle of the night. Now, that was fun."

"That's true." The brunette nodded. "Time flies."

"That it does." Dom crossed his arms, inadvertantly flexing his muscles.

Letty rolled her eyes. "Is Mia in the back? I kinda need to ask her something."

"Yeah, she should be in the office."

Letty stood. "Be right back."

And she was off.

After the awkward brunch with Elena and Dom, Letty had gone home and lie in her own bed with a napping Léa. No matter how hard she tried to fall asleep, the brunette simply couldn't. Her thoughts were swimming through her head at a speed worthy of Michael Phelps. Her life was coming together, sure, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something still wasn't right. And then she thought of Dominic fucking Toretto. When she was in LA, the only time she times she thought of Dom were sporadic. A birthday here, a facial expression from Léa there.

So, why did it seem that his stupid face seemed to always be in the forefront of her mind? Was it one of those 'outta sight, outta mind' things? Or was it something deeper? Whatever the case was, Letty needed a favor from Mia; just to get her feelings out in the open, even if she, herself, wasn't the one saying them aloud.

Letty returned a few minutes later, smiling. She reclaimed her seat next to Dom, whose arm was now draped over the back of her chair.

"What are you cheesing for?" He asked.

Letty narrowed her eyes. "I _don't _cheese."

Dom's next quip was interrupted by the Rome on the microphone.

"Alright, alright. Ladies and gentlemen, for the final time tonight, give it up for Mia O'Connor." He clapped his hands to get the crowd to applaud as well before he exited: stage left. Mia was helped onto the stage by her husband and she stood in front of the mic, smiling softly.

"Hi, everyone. This song is to free hearts." She signaled to someone offstage and abruptly, low piano music began to play.

_The sky looks pissed_

_The wind talks back_

_My bones are shifting in my skin_

_And you, my love, are gone_

_My room feels wrong_

_The bed won't fit_

_I cannot seem to operate_

_And you, my love, are gone_

The live jazz band, once been hidden in the shadows of the darkened stage, were suddenly visible and they slowly joined into the melody, softly. And as Mia sang the chorus, two background singers began to echo her words, one by one.

_So glide away on soapy heels_

_And promise not to promise anymore_

_And if you come around again_

_Then I will take, then I will take the chain from off the door_

_So glide away on soapy heels_

_And promise not to promise anymore_

_And if you come around again_

_Then I will take the chain from off the door_

Mia's right hand was on the microphone and her left gently held the mic stand, itself. Her eyes slowly scanned the room and she smiled when her eyes met and lingered on Dom and Letty. From the bright lights on the stage, she could see that Dom was saying something in Letty's ear. What he was saying, she was unsure, but when Letty looked at him and nodded, Mia knew it wasn't negative.

_I'll never say that I'll never love_

_But I don't say a lot of things_

_And you, my love, are gone_

_So glide away on soapy heels_

_And promise not to promise anymore_

_And if you'll come around again_

_Then I will take the chain from off the door_

Mia and her echoing background singers softly ended their song by repeating the chorus four more times.

_Then I will take_

_Then I will take_

_Then I will take the chain from off the door_

And the stage went dark. Applause, catcalls and the sounds of chairs scraping as people gave Mia a standing ovation followed.

_**Up Next: Letty's permanent thing.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, seriously the next chapter is my FAVORITE, so I might make an exception and post it late tonight or early tomorrow morning. (:**_


	12. The Permanent Things

_**A/N: This chapter is for my girlfriend, who basically inspired the 'permanent thing'. (:**_

_**AND I applied for a job, interviewed today and got it! I'm in the best mood so here's another chapter for you guys!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: The Permanent Thing**_

_September, Spur's 150th Annual Carnival, Saturday, 7:28PM_

"The unicorn, Daddy!" Léa squealed, jumping up and down. She was hopped up on flavored ice and cotton candy, holding the smallest two of the countless prizes that Dom had already won for her.

"She wants the unicorn." Dom announced to the overseer of the 'Frog on the Lily Pad' game. And he was handed a large, green and white stuffed unicorn. Letty pushed off of the counter she was leaning against and dropped more popcorn into her mouth.

"Spoiled brat." She told her daughter. Léa stuck her tongue out at Letty. And Letty returned the gesture in kind, sending the little girl into a fit of giggles.

"Real mature, Mama." Dom told her.

Letty chuckled and shrugged. "You know, it _is my_ birthday. I get to act as immature as I want." She pulled out her phone to take yet another picture of Léa with her father and her new treasure.

"It's getting late. I still want to get her bathed before I take her to my grandparents'. The party starts at nine." Letty said.

Dom nodded. "Alright. Let's get the kid and her new friends into the car."

"Come on, Mini-Me." Letty picked the little girl up, while balancing two of her small stuffed animals under the opposite arm. Together, the threesome headed to the car. Just as they exited the carnival and entered the parking lot, a rain cloud opened.

Running in the rain to the car, Léa laughed as if she had just been told the funniest joke. Her infectious giggling caused Letty to start laughing as the rain suddenly started pouring down. There were other shrieks of laughter and yelps of surprise from behind them as other carnival-goers began running to their cars as well. Letty put Léa in her carseat and strapped her in, securely before running around to the passenger side and getting in. She and Dom shut their doors in unison and Dom pulled off into the night.

* * *

At Letty's, they unloaded Léa and her stuffed animals and ran to the safety of the porch, their clothes drenched. Letty unlocked the front door and they walked into the cool air of Letty's front hall.

"I'll go turn the air off and grab some towels." Letty replied. And she did, returning a few minutes later bearing a black, fluffy towel with a gold, cursive 'L' monogrammed on it around her neck and another in her hands, handing it to Dominic.

When he accepted the soft cotton from her hands, he did a double take before pulling her forearm back to his eye level. He turned her wrist back over, so the palm of her hand was face-up. A small, calligraphy 'D' was tattooed onto her arm in a dark blue-green ink. Letty quickly pulled her arm back to rest by her side. They were quiet for a moment and Letty turned away from him as she slipped the other towel from around her neck and started to dry off Léa's arms and legs.

"How long have you had that?"

"Three and a half years." She answered, casually. Helping Léa out of her wet clothes, Letty wrapped her daughter in the oversized towel and lifted her onto her own hip.

"How come I've never-."

"I cover it with makeup." The brunette interjected. She paused before adding, "The rain washed it off."

Dom didn't respond for a few heartbeats, so Letty rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs to put Léa in the bath.

After she'd dumped some of the kid's toys into the bath, Letty heard Dom's footsteps on the stairs.

"Did you have a good day, Mini-Me?" Letty asked.

"Mhm." Léa said with a broad smile on her face.

"Yeah? What was your favorite part?"

"The cotton candy."

"I liked the cotton candy too. What else did you like?" Letty started to gently wash Léa's hair.

"Uhm, Rosie."

"Who's Rosie?"

"My pig." Léa's tone had reached that of 'duh, Mom'.

Letty nodded her head in understanding. "_Ooohhh_! Right. The pig that Daddy won for you. Her name is Rosie?"

"Mhm. And my unicorn is... Leigh."

"Leigh, huh? I think I like that name." Letty admitted. She leaned her daughter's head back and dumped a cup of water towards the back of her head to rinse the shampoo out.

"Me too."

"Now, you have to name all of your other stuffed animals."

"It's just so many, Mama." She paused and looked past Letty. "Daddy, what is my dog's name?"

Letty turned her head over her shoulder to see Dom standing in the doorway, his shoulder leaned against the wall and his right ankle crossed over his left. She turned back around, focusing her attention on Léa.

"Hmm. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl," confirmed Léa.

"Well, then I think her name should be Marie."

Letty's hands stilled in the process of wringing out the washrag she held. Still, she said nothing to him. Who did he think he was; giving the dog her middle name? That

"Up." Léa stood upon her mother's request, her body hidden by her mother's. "Spread your wings, my little butterfly."

And Léa lifted her arms so that Letty could wrap a fresh towel around her little body as she pulled her out of the tub.

"Time to get warm and comfy." She told her young child.

"Mama, I don't wanna go to Nana Lena's."

"Oh? Why not?"

"I want to sleep in your bed. With you. And Daddy."

Letty stopped walking, coming to stand in the middle of the doorway, only inches from brushing against Dom. She opened her mouth, and a stuttered noise escaped until she closed it again, truly unsure of what to say. How was she to explain that she and Dom weren't gonna share the same bed now or ever? Letty knew that her daughter would continue to ask 'why', and eventually she would run out of appropriate reasons.

Besides, she really didn't want to spend any more time with Dominic; especially not after he saw the tattoo on her wrist. She could barely look at him, now that he knew about it. The tattoo was something she'd gotten to remind herself of him, only to realize a few weeks later that he didn't want to remember her. So, she took to hiding it with tattoo cover-up she'd found in a makeup shop. She didn't want him to think it meant anything now.

"But... Mama and Daddy have to go somewhere with Aunt Mia." Letty reasoned.

"No." Léa whined. Letty, against her better judgment, looked up into Dom's face for help. Dom's eyebrows were furrowed and it seemed that Léa's puppy dog eyes and pouty whine were having their desired effect. She silently pleaded with her eyes for Dom to be strong, but the message didn't go through.

"Okay. Mama is gonna put you in your jammies. Then she and I will lay with you." The _until you fall asleep _was left unsaid, but Letty heard it loud and clear. The man had obviously missed his calling as an evil genius. They could lie with her until she went to sleep and then they would drive the sleeping girl over to the Ortiz Ranch.

So, Léa picked out her pajamas and allowed her mother to help her dress before running into Letty's room. She struggled to climb into Letty's tall bed, but managed it all on her own. Snuggling into the middle of it, Léa wiggled under the covers that Letty had pulled back for her.

"Come on, Mama." Léa told her, patting space to her right.

"Hold your horses, toots. I have to find Daddy's sweatpants." Letty said, looking through her drawers. She knew she had a pair of Dom's old sweatpants that read 'KNIGHTS' in maroon lettering. Hopefully, they'd still fit. Now, where were-. "Found them."

The brunette pulled the grey sweatpants from the drawer, unfolding them as she did. She handed threw them towards Dom, who was standing in the doorway to Letty's bedroom. Ever the Southern gentleman, he never crossed into a lady's boudoir without an invitation. Turning on his heels, the half-Italian walked into the hall bathroom and pulled off his wet clothes. The rain had seeped through, all the way to his boxers. So, he pulled those off as well, leaving the clothes in a pile on the bathroom floor. He smirked, knowing how irritated Letty would be that she'd now have to only pick up Léa's clothes, but his as well.

Dom slid into the sweatpants, grateful that they were still baggy despite the muscle he'd gained since high school, and walked back towards Letty's room. Letty was lying on the right side of the bed and Léa was nowhere to be seen. When he looked quizzically at Letty, she smiled, putting her finger to her lips and then pointing to the Léa-sized bulge in the covers that was giggling quietly.

Clearing his throat, he waited at the doorway. His eyes locked with Letty, needing permission to enter. Letty hoped he hadn't heard her breath hitch when she saw him, shirtless. beckoned him inside with the crook of a finger. And somewhere, in the back of his mind, he wished that they were alone for a moment.

"Hmm. Where did Léa Sol go? She was here when I left." Dom said loud enough for Léa to hear. She giggled again under the covers.

"I have no idea. One minute I was talking to her. And the next, she _poof_ and disappeared." Letty replied. She lowered her voice to whisper, "Like _magic_."

Another giggle from the covers.

"Well, I guess that means she left all this space on the bed." Dom got into the bed on the opposite side of Léa. "I hope you don't mind if I use this comfy looking pillow, Let."

"Oh, be my guest."

Dom lie his head on what he assumed was Léa's small upper body and gently pressed. "This is the lumpiest pillow ever."

Léa's muffled laughter suddenly sprang out clearly as she pulled her head from under the covers. "It's me, Daddy!"

Dom and Letty both gasped dramatically.

"Léa Sol! We thought we lost you forever!" Letty exclaimed. Almost simultaneously, Dom and Letty started kissing all over Léa's face.

"Okay! Okay!" She finally managed to say through laughter, trying to push her parents away with her short arms. They ceased their kissing and the trio snuggled into bed.

"Alright, little lion. Time to settle down." Dom soothed. He rubbed her hair and kissed her forehead. He and Letty moved as close as they could to Léa without touching each other. But as their daughter hummed a made-up song and hugged her stuffed pig to her chest, their eyes met.

_Locked_.

And brown stared into brown for the longest time. Neither of them wanting to break the spell they were under. Here they were: in bed, their daughter sandwiched between them. And nothing had felt more right than it did at that moment.

_But it was so wrong._

Dom was dating -and no doubt, sleeping with- Elena. Where did that leave Letty? A twenty-one-year-old single mother. Not to mention, she was _far _from a homewrecker. Or was she? The brunette had begun to feel things for Dominic that she had forced herself not to feel for damn near half a decade. Thinking of him with Elena caused a spark of jealousy to light her soul. There were times when she wanted to lie on the couch with him and watch their daughter play with her toys. And then there were the times when they argued over something Léa wanted and Letty wanted Dom to just pull her close and take her on any surface that was closest.

On Dom's part, he saw things in Letty that he'd missed. And then there were new things that he noticed that blew his mind. Ever since Letty had come back into town, Dom had fleeting moments of forgetfulness and almost called Letty 'babe' or 'sweetheart'. Or he'd almost lean over to kiss her. Or at night, as he was leaving Letty's house, he would nearly replace his usual 'night, firecracker' with 'love you'.

But, still... the pair stayed that way long after Léa had fallen asleep. Glancing between themselves and their daughter.

It was nearly midnight when Dom finally noticed Letty's closed eyes and steady breathing. Her full lips were slightly parted and light snores were coming from her nostrils. He gently rolled out of the bed and rounded it, gently shaking Letty's shoulder. The softest moan escaped her lips and she turned over, struggling to open her eyes.

Dom leaned over, his fists dipped the lip of the bed a bit. He moved close and spoke quietly so as not to wake Léa. "I'm gonna head out. I'll tell Mia sorry about the party. We'll reschedule it."

"Okay." Letty said. She pushed her dark curls out of her face and the ends landed on Dom's wrists.

"Did you have a good birthday, firecracker?"

A sleepy smile graced her face. "The best."

Dom's hand moved on its own accord to the crown of her head, rubbing his palm over the dark silk. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. When he stood to his full height and pivoted, Dom was stopped by Letty's digits wrapping around his ring finger and pinkie.

"Stay." She offered, softly. He leaned back down until he was eye level with her again.

"We both know why I can't. I've got some things to take care of first. And then..." He let the thought trail off. Letty nodded her head slowly.

"Goodnight, Letty."

Letty curled back into the bed and draped her arm around the little girl in her bed.

"Night, papa." She replied, before her eyes closed again. Dom's heart skipped a beat and he looked down at his two favorite girls. Every part of him ached to climb back into bed and pull them close; to wrap a large, protective arm around both of them.

It was in that moment that he decided that he was going to do things right. He was going to be the kind of man that he'd like to see his daughter grow up to date. And the kind of man that could love Letty the way she deserved to be loved.

But first, he had some business to take care of.

_**Up Next: Another one bites the dust.**_


	13. The Explosion

_**Short, but sweet. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: The Explosion**_

_Sunday, Elena's house, 5:34PM_

"-is what I've been trying to tell you. I mean, sure that bitch being here is a bit of a setback, but Dom loves me. And I'm pretty sure he thinks I love him, too." Elena said. She balanced the phone between her right ear and shoulder as she slid another hanger to the side. She paused, listening to the voice on the other end. "I know, Angie. But, he's so close to popping the question. I can feel it.

"And believe me, once that happens, I'll find some way to get Letty out of town. And if she doesn't take her brat with her, then I'll play stepmommy and find a lovely little boarding school."

She shared a laugh with her longtime friend and then pulled a peach sundress from the metal rod that held her clothes. Turning around, she exited the elaborate walk-in closet, examining the dress. When she looked up, her eyes widened, the phone dropped to the floor and a choked gasp escaped her throat.

"Dom, what are you doing h-?"

"Don't speak!" He growled.

Dom was standing in front of her. He started walking closer to her, causing her to walk backwards. There was something resembling a murderous glint in his eyes and Elena was suddenly too afraid to even scream. Three small steps later and her back had successfully collided with the sliding door of the closet. Still, Dom said nothing.

His hand slammed against the door beside her head and she flinched. A small whimper fell from her lips.

"Let's be clear about a couple of things." Dom's tone was low, dangerous. "I came here to break things off with you, nicely. You know, let you down a little gently. But, fuck that. Let it be know that, you and I, we're _over_."

Elena nodded.

"Second, if you _ever _speak of daughter in that way again-."

"Dom, I-I-."

"_Scratch that_!" He exclaimed, effectively shutting her up. "If you ever speak of my daughter, _period_, I'll make sure Letty makes an appointment down at your little beauty parlor to do much more than bruise your face." Using the back of his hand, Dom's knuckles barely grazed her faintly bruised cheek. Still, she flinched as if he'd backhanded her.

"Don't worry." He cooed, moving his hand to push a curled tendril out of her face. "I'm not like your daddy. I don't hit women."

Elena winced at the mention of her alcoholic, abusive father. Dom sighed and decided to end his tirade with a low blow.

"The man was right about one thing, though." He paused for effect. "The only thing you'll ever be good for is laying on your back."

Dom slammed his hand against the door one last time and then turned, leaving behind the house and Elena for good.

_Ortiz Ranch, 5:52PM_

Dom pulled up to the ranch and was lucky to be greeted by Leo standing on the porch.

"Good evening, Mr. Ortiz. Where is your granddaughter?" He asked, a determined look etched into his features. Leo pointed around the house.

"She's in the stables, brushing Whisper." Leo informed Dom.

"Thank you, sir."

Dom marched around the back of the house and towards the stables. A cacophony of emotions were sweeping through his head: anger, frustration, hurt, relief. He just needed to see her. Letty. She would know just what to say, what to do, to calm the rushing tide that was his mind.

In the stables, Letty was brushing down Whisper as her grandfather claimed. The old man, however, failed to mention the two men who were practically drooling over the Latina. They were speaking quietly so Dom couldn't truly hear what the conversation was about but it somewhat ceased the closer he got to them.

"Hey, DT. What's up?" Letty asked, smiling at him. Her expression quickly changed to confused when she noticed his tense shoulders and scowling face. "Guys, this is a really good friend, Dom. Dom, this is Vince and Leon."

A sharp nod of acknowledgement from Dom told Letty all she needed to know. She turned to her new favorite workers, smiling politely.

"Could you guys give us a few minutes alone?" Letty inquired. She handed Whisper's reigns to Leon and the two roughnecks headed out of the stables. The brunette gave her undivided attention to Dominic.

"What's going on? You don't look too good."

"Who are those guys?" Dom demanded.

Letty squinted. "The work here on the ranch. What's up with you?"

"Where's Léa?"

"In the house with Leo and Lena." Letty crossed her arms, defensively, suddenly feeling like he was calling her a bad mother. "Why?"

As soon as the end of Letty's question left her lips, Dom crashed his against hers.

"Mmm!" Letty pulled back, using her hands to keep Dom at arm's length. "Dom, what the hell? Talk to me."

Turning, Dom's back hit the front of a wooden stall. He slid down onto the mix of hay and dust. His head leaned back and his eyes closed. A barely noticeable, single tear rolled down his left cheek. Letty kneeled in front of him, wiping it away. She rested her hands on either of his knees, looking into his face.

"Hey," her voice soft, "tell me what's going on."

"Letty, why do we do stupid shit?"

A gentle smile. "You've gotta be more specific."

"When it comes to love." A wry chuckle. "Or what we think is love."

"'Cause love makes us stupid. Makes us do crazy things. Like get tattoos." Letty tried to lighten the mood by showing Dom the small 'D' in the center of her wrist; the tattoo that she'd made no effort to cover up that morning. Dom took his forearm in his hand and kissed her wrist. Letty's eyes widened slightly.

What was he doing?

"Is this about Elena?"

A nod.

"You wanna talk about it?"

A negating shake of the head.

"Want me to sit with you 'til you _do _feel like talking?"

"Yeah." He admitted.

So Letty moved until her butt was planted firmly on the hay in front of Dom. She crossed her legs, Native-American style and waited.

It didn't take long for Dom to come around. Fifteen minutes later, Letty heard the muscled man sigh heavily and watched as he cracked his knuckles.

"I broke up with Elena."

Letty's eyes widened; this time, significantly. Her lips parted, but she refrained from saying anything until Dom was finished his admissions.

"I threatened her."

"Oh, Dom." Letty said, shaking her head slowly.

"I told her if she even spoke Léa's name again, I'd have you go down to her job and kick her ass."

At that, Letty chuckled, a bit relieved at that revelation. But her smile was short-lived. "Hold on. What'd she say about Léa?"

Dom sighed. "Well, I walked in the house and I called out, but she was nowhere to be found. So I went up to her bedroom and I-."

"Wait, _you _walked into _her _bedroom?" Letty asked, incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Without an invitation?"

"Nah."

"Wow. I'm impressed. I've never seen you walk into a lady's bedroom uninvited."

"No one said she was a lady."

Letty couldn't disagree with that.

"Anyway, I heard her talking on the phone. She was saying that having you in town was a drawback to her otherwise flawless plan."

"Wait. What plan?"

"To get me to marry her." Dom replied. "And she saying how she'd try to find a way to get you out of town. And if you didn't take Léa, or rather 'the brat', as she called her, then she'd look for a boarding school."

Letty's eyebrows furrowed and she quickly got to her feet. Dom scrambled up after her, reaching out and grabbing her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go kick her ass."

"Don't worry. I made things _crystal _clear." Dom pulled Letty into an embrace. "Just stay with me."

Almost reluctantly, Letty abandoned the idea of beating Elena to a bloody pulp, and instead focused on the handsome man whose strong arms were wrapped around her. His cheek rested upon the crown of her head. Letty hugged him back.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed that way; hugging. In a comfortable silence. In familiarity.

"I want to be with you, Letty. But I want us to do it right." Dom said. Letty's breath caught in the back of her throat. "So, will you go on a date with me?"

The brunette's head tilted upwards, effectively moving his cheek from her head. She looked up into his eyes for a long while. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Because Letty," he sighed, impatiently, "I still love you. And I'm pretty sure that I'm still in love with you. And I need to be able to kiss you and hug you. And lie in bed with you. And make love to you."

Letty froze. Those words coming from Dominic Toretto were enough to make her want to strip right there in the stables. But there was too much at stake. He was right, they had to do this right.

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, we can go on a date." She confirmed.

_**Up Next: Flashbacks, cockblocking, and a date.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Uh, you're welcome. *crosses arms and smirks cockily* My baby is away until Saturday so I needed some Dotty as well. Lol. **_


	14. The Thrill

_A/N: I'm terribly glad that you guys like Elena getting dumped... but that's not to say we have seen the last of her. *evil grin*_

_Also, I named the bar 'Three Kings' and had absolutely no idea that Tyrese's new album (along with Genuwine and Tank aka TGT) was going to be called 'Three Kings'. Lol. So, no, that's not where I got the idea in case anyone was wondering._

* * *

_**Chapter 14: The Thrill**_

_Teasing_. One week of pure, unadulterated taunting. That's what Letty was doing to him. Dom was sure of it. After work, they would both head home; he, to shower and change, while she picked up Léa from Lena and Leo's before she was, too, went home to shower. And when he arrived, he'd distract himself from his flaring hormones.

It started with her prancing around or cleaning her house in those cute little cut-off shorts that were illegal in about ten other countries; hints of her ass deliciously available to his eyesight whenever she would bend over. She'd pile her dark tresses up into a messy bun atop her head, just how he liked it, with wisps of uncooperating hair curling at the nape of her neck or against her temples. And when he asked her about her choice of attire, she'd always respond the same way:

"Dominic, I'm the mother of a three-year-old kid. I throw on whatever's quickest."

Slowly, but surely, the jean shorts graduated into only boy short underwear, though still at an appropriate length, Dom's erections were becoming more and more frequent when he was around Letty. She'd complain about the heat, although her central air was always pumping on full blast. He couldn't do a thing. So, he simply sat on the couch and seethed.

The Latina would make his favorite foods and even filled a drawer in the fridge with Coronas for him to wash down his dinner. Dom knew her to only be a social drinker, never really having much alcohol around her living areas, so he was aware of the significance of the gesture. Still, he would head home after he and Letty put Léa to bed, without so much as a goodnight kiss.

By day seven, he couldn't take it anymore. Once Léa was tucked safely in her bed, and was breathing evenly, Dom made the first move.

Letty sat on her bed, reading, - in only a black silk nightie - with her legs extended above the covers, waiting for him to finish his bedtime story. The only light in the room came from the reading lamp on her bedside table. He rapped softly at the doorway to her room. Looking up from her book, she smiled and tapped the empty side of her bed.

"She out?" The brunette asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and lowered himself down until his back lie on the bed and his feet were planted on the floor.

"Like a light." He responded with a tired sigh, draping one arm over his eyes.

"You look exhausted." Letty closed her book and sat it on the bureau.

"I _feel _exhausted." Dom confirmed. "I've got the worst headache and my back is killing me."

"What can I do?"

"Kiss it better." Dom suggested, his eyes never leaving the cover of his arm. He was acutely aware of how he sounded like a teenaged boy, but he didn't care. All he wanted was a kiss from Letty.

A soft chuckle fell from her lips and she kneeled over him. Feeling the slight dip in the bed, Dom moved his arm only to come face to face with an upside down Letty. She placed her hands on either of his cheeks and leaned down to kiss his forehead. His right temple. Then his left. He sighed, content.

"Better?" She rasped. Dom opened his eyes, unaware as to when he'd even shut them.

"Much." He paused. "What about my back?"

"Well, what can I do to help Daddy's back feel better?"

"You know, coming from Léa, it's sweet and innocent, but coming from you, that word is just... _filthy_." Dom grinned. He expected to be rewarded with a soft pillow to the face and a scoff from Letty, but when he looked up, there was only a side smirk and a raised eyebrow. She shrugged her perfectly tan shoulder.

"You're too tired to drive home." More of a statement that a question. "You wanna stay the night?"

Instead of responding, Dom sat up and pulled his t-shirt off, tossing it onto the floor, leaving him in his sweatpants. They got under the covers and Letty reached over. turning off the bedside lamp. The silence between them was almost deafening, neither knowing what they were allowed to say or permitted to do.

Finally, a warm hand landed upon Letty's arm and Dom tugged gently, urging her to move closer to him. So she did. But the silence wore on.

One minute.

Five minutes.

Seven min-.

"So is there a reason why you haven't gone out with me yet or do you just enjoy torturing me?" Dom asked. He softly tugged her loose hair to let her know he meant no harm with his words. He felt her shrug.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Dom rubbed the soft material of her nightie as if it were an explanation. "Have you always been a silk kind of girl?"

"I like the way it feels against my skin." She half-lied, running her hand across the expanse of his chest and upwards until it rested in the crook of his neck.

"Is that so?"

"Hm." Letty affirmed.

"So?"

"So, what, Dominic?"

"Are you going to pick a night for our date?"

Silence.

"Why don't you surprise me?" She finally answered. He smiled in the darkness of the room.

"Fine. I'll surprise you."

Dom ran a large hand down her side until it reached her bare thigh. On its ascent, he pulled the satiny material up with it. He hadn't gotten very far when Letty's hand gripped his wrist, halting his movements.

"Behave or you'll sleep on the couch." She muttered. With a dejected sigh, Dom simply pulled her closer and closed his eyes. He breathed in her lavender shampoo while she counted his heartbeats until sleep consumed them both.

* * *

Dom wasn't sure what roused him out of what was possibly the best sleep he's had in a long time. It could have been a number of things, like the sun just beginning to peak over the horizon, casting a soft golden glow into the room. Perhaps it was the birds chirping outside of Letty's window. Or maybe it was the straining ache of his morning wood. He brought his hand up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as they struggled to adjust.

He cast a glimpse around at his surroundings, eventually landing on the woman in his arms. Sometime during the night, they'd changed positions. Dom was on his side, facing Letty who had one leg thrown over his hip, hand still resting in the crook of his neck. Her nightie had slipped further up and he was able to see the curve of her lace-covered ass.

Softly, he ran his fingertips along the smooth skin there and Letty shifted in her sleep. her covered sex rubbing against his hard-on. Dom clenched his teeth, stifling a groan. He tried to untangle Letty's limbs from his, only to have her pull him closer, unintentionally grinding against him. She breathed out an airy moan. Dom smiled and shook his head. Even in her sleep, Letty was a sexual being.

He decided to go all in. Gently pressing his hand against her ass, Dom pushed her center more firmly against his rock solid manhood. This time, when she moaned, it was more audible and her fingertips moved against his neck.

Oh, she was _definitely _awake now. So, he did it again. And she pushed back.

Their movements started slow and cautious, gradually picking up to a steady pace. Breath started to quicken, chests began to heave as they dry-humped each other; grinding against the other without abandon. Eyes were closed and hands were gripping hot skin, trying to keep the other as close as possible.

"Shit." Letty panted. Dom groaned and licked his lips. Between the heat from Letty's core and the desire that Dom felt for her, made the friction below their waists to boil to such a point that neither cared they were acting like two horny teenagers.

"Unh." The brunette breathed.

"Damn it, Letty." He whispered, feeling himself reaching the very precipice of his climax. Letty, too, could feel her orgasm building. Just a few more-.

"Mama."

"Fuck." Dom breathed, quietly, and the two quickly moved apart just as the owner of the little voice came down the hallway and entered the room, rubbing her eyes. Quickly getting her breath under control, Letty pushed the covers off of her, got up to grab her short, silk robe from the foot of the bed. Pulling it on, the brunette walked to the door of the bedroom and picked her daughter up.

"Let's go make some breakfast." Letty suggested. Léa lie her head on her mother's shoulder and nodded sleepily.

Turning back to the fine specimen in her bed, Letty smiled. He'd put his head under the pillows. "Are you coming, Daddy?"

A muffled, "I wish", came from under the covers. Letty chuckled and turned around, heading down the hallway.

* * *

By the time, the two brunettes had nearly completed cooking breakfast, Dom finally made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Léa pulled herself up onto her knees in the kitchen chair and reached out to him.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed.

"Good morning, my little lion." He picked her up and kissed her cheeks. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm. I had a dream 'bout you and Mama."

"You did?"

Léa went on to explain about seeing her Mama in a pretty white dress and her Daddy standing next to her, holding her hands and kissing. Dom nodded and responded with just the right amount of enthusiasm as she went on and on. Meanwhile, Letty plated the food and moved them over to the table for her family.

"Eat and then you can go to Poppy Leo's while Daddy and I go to work." Letty told her.

They tucked in, enjoying the expansive breakfast that Letty had made. Occasionally, Dom and Letty would catch each other's eye and small smiles would form on their faces. Once their morning meal was done, Dom cleared the dishes.

"Léa Sol?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Why don't you go find something to wear and I'll come up in a few minutes to help you put them on?" Letty suggested. The tiny brunette didn't need to be told twice. She loved when she got to pick out her own clothes. So she raced out of the room and took the stairs one at a time in her footie pajamas.

Letty turned the water on at the sink, preparing to wash their plates and utensils, only to have Dom turn it off again. He pushed her dark hair onto one shoulder and placed a gently kiss at the nape of her neck. Her knees went weak and she gripped the counter tightly, but that was the only reaction she gave. Dom placed open mouth kisses against her soft skin, his tongue working wonders on her resolve.

Finally, she turned to him in the small space that she was confined to and looked up. Beckoning him closer with a finger, Letty leaned up on her tiptoes while Dom angled downwards. Her lips brushed against his ever so slightly before she surpassed them on her way to his ear.

"You better stop before I give you another baby." She rasped. Dom felt himself harden again.

"You say that like it's a threat." He smirked. Leaning in, he tried to kiss her but she moved back. He growled. "Why won't you let me kiss you?"

"Because the first time we kissed, you stole it. So, this time, when we do kiss, it'll be on my terms."

"I didn't steal it, per se."

Letty gave him a look. Dom narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, fine. But, come on, Letty, we were six."

"You still stole it."

Dom smiled and slid his hands around her waist. "And you were mine ever since."

"Oh, no no. _You _were _mine _ever since." Letty corrected, grinning. She looked down at his growing erection as if to emphasize her point. Glancing back up at him, she cocked an eyebrow.

"If you just pet him, he'd be a good boy." Dom shrugged. "Maybe gave him a little kiss."

Letty gasped dramatically. "Good Southern women do _not _do that."

Dom looked at her for a few moments before practically he stomped his foot and whined something he hadn't since high school. "Oh, come on, Letty. Let me just stick the tip in."

Letty's laughter burst through the quiet of the kitchen. "Oh, yeah right. Like I'm gonna fall for that one again."

_**Up Next: A date.**_

* * *

_A/N: First, sorry for the late update. This new job is SO demanding, but fun! Unfortunately, it's left me with little energy and time to write. GOOD NEWS: this is only half the chapter. Their date is already written and was so long that I decided to make it it's own chapter. ALSO, the new chapter for Teacher's Pet is still in progress, but it's a good one. Again, sorry for the late update, guys._

**_All mistakes are mine._**


	15. The Date

_**A/N: This was fun to write. That's all. Lol. **_

_**And fun little fact: 'smashed potatoes' are mashed potatoes that still have chunks in them, and little pieces of skin as well. If you're ever down south, try them at J. Alexander's (SO good). (:**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: The Date**_

_Flashback, 5 years ago, early-October, 1:32AM_

_Dominic Toretto pulled up the window as quietly as he could. The room that housed his, currently sleeping, lover was a breeze to sneak into at night. All he had to do was shimmy up Lena Ortiz's rose trellis and walk a few paces to the brunette's room. Most nights she slept with the window open, but if it got too chilly, she'd close it, but never lock it._

_Climbing over the sill and into the dark room, Dom toed off his boots and slipped off his white t-shirt. He then slid out of his jeans as he crossed the few paces to Letty's bed and climbed in behind the Latina. Her body tensed when she realized her bed was being occupied by another human but relaxed immediately when the scent that was purely Dominic Toretto encased her. She turned over so she was facing him but didn't snuggle closer to him like she usually did._

_Crap, he thought, she's still mad about earlier._

_This had been a usual occurrence. Dom would sneak over in the middle of the night; sometimes just to sleep and others to make love to her. Some nights they even stayed up, talking if they didn't have school the next day. _

_Tonight, however, he'd been with Rome, Tej and Brian. They'd had football practice after school even though the season didn't actually start for another two weeks. Afterwards they stole a bottle of whiskey from Brian's grandfather and sat in the park, drinking. Dom was tipsy and horny and he currently had the pleasure of being in bed with the most beautiful girl in the world._

_His hands travelled down to her backside and he squeezed firmly. Letty still hadn't opened her eyes but she could smell the whiskey on his breath. Dom's strong hands on her body felt good and she was sure of what he wanted, though she'd be lying if she said she hadn't wanted it too. But they'd had a fight at school that day and she was determined not to give it up._

_"You awake?" He drawled._

_"Hmm." Was her response._

_"Are you still mad at me?" His fingers trailed over her thigh and in between them. Letty shifted in bed, her traitorous legs parting._

_"Hmm." She repeated. _

_Dom sighed, but moved down the bed and over, using his weight to nudge her into the position he wanted. Eventually Letty lie flat on her back with Dom between her legs, his chin resting on her stomach. Hooking his fingers on either side of her black, bikini-cut panties, Dom tried to search her face for permission._

_"Can I make it up to you?" He pulled at her panties and smirked when Letty's hips lifted off of the bed to assist in the removal of the offending material. Throwing them over his shoulder, Dom scooted down on the bed a little more, his hands carressing her sides. His head lowered and Letty pressed her lips together tightly._

_"Promise to be quiet?" Dom asked. Letty could feel his breath on her moist center. She nodded. And he dove in. Using his fingers to part her lower lips, Dom rolled his tongue over her bundle of nerves. Letty's breath hitched audibly and she bit her bottom lip to stifle her inevitable moans. Dom smirked into her core and went to work; lapping, sucking, biting and stroking with only his tongue. Letty was not only drenching Dom's mouth and chin with her juices, but also the sheets._

_"Oh god." She groaned quietly when Dom slipped a digit inside of her. His whole mouth wrapped around her clit and he sucked furiously without abandon. Letty knew him. She knew that he wasn't going to stop until she came. That was just another thing she loved about him: he was such a generous lover, making sure she orgasmed before he did._

_"Dom. Dom, come here." The brunette insisted, her hands urging him upwards. He complied, wiping his mouth and chin with his hand. "Kiss me."_

_Dom kissed her over and over. "I'm sorry about our fight, Letty." He kissed her again. "I'm really sorry."_

_"I'm sorry too."_

_They'd fought about his decision to hang out with the guys after practice instead of with her. Normally, a girl like Letty wouldn't have minded, except it was the first time in almost a week that they had been able to see each other after Letty was grounded._

_"You know there's no other place I'd rather be than with you." He told her._

_She smiled and kissed him. "I know a place you'd rather be."_

_Dom played along, grinning. "Oh yeah? Where?"_

_Letty's voice took on a desire-filled husk when she whispered in his ear. "Inside of me."_

_Dom groaned as Letty pushed down his boxer shorts._

_"I love you so much, Dom."_

_"I love you, Letty."_

_End of flashback_

_DT's Auto Shop, Monday, 7:47PM_

"Dom?" Letty snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Dom!"

"Huh? What?" He asked, still distracted by the memory of Letty's quivering body underneath of his.

"I said, I'm out of here. I finished the red pickup."

"Alright. I'll be over later to put Léa to bed."

"I didn't tell you?" Letty asked, genuinely confused. "She's staying at my grandparents' tonight."

"When was this decided?"

"Uh, when Lena called and asked if she could keep her great-granddaughter overnight."

Dom's eyebrows furrowed, pensively.

"What?" Letty wondered aloud,

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head slowly.

"Hmm. Well, I'm making steak and potatoes for dinner if you want to swing by."

"Steak and potatoes, huh?"

Letty shrugged a shoulder as if it were no big deal.

"That's 'I'm gonna feed this man before I make love to him' food."

The Latina laughed. "No, that's 'I'm starving and want something fulfilling' food."

Dom crossed his arms and tilted his head, slightly. "Been awhile since you had something fulfilling?"

Letty mimicked his movements and stared at him. "Has it been for you?"

They were quiet for a few heartbeats. They both knew what the other was insinuating. But neither was willing to give up that information.

"Maybe." Dom shrugged. Letty's eyebrows shot up.

_Or maybe they were._

"What about Elena?"

"I thought I said 'fulfilling', not 'average'."

She cleared her throat, successfully stifling the laugh that threatened to come out of her mouth.

"What?" Letty began. "She didn't do the _ear thing_."

Dom blinked, an subtle shiver running down his spine. "Letty, nobody but you can do the ear thing."

A smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth. Again, they stared at each other for a long while. Letty had so much she wanted to say. Instead, she settled for, "Welp, I'm out of here. Dinner will be on the stove when you get ho-... to my place."

She caught herself before she said 'home', but Dom had noticed her almost mistake anyway. Still, he chose not to comment on it.

"You better have on some actual clothes when I get there." Dom demanded. Letty rolled her eyes and pulled her car keys from her back pocket. Sauntering off, she ignored him calling after her. "I mean it, Letty! It ain't right to tease but not please!"

_Letty's house, 9:51PM_

As per his request, Letty had on appropriate clothes when he got to her place. Skinny jeans and a button up, plaid shirt with the sleeves cuffed to her elbows and the front tails tucked into her pants. She pinned her damp hair up after her shower to keep from getting too warm as she worked in the kitchen.

"Smells good."

Letty jumped at the unexpected sound of Dom's voice.

"Jesus!" She exclaimed, placing her hand over her heart. "You scared me."

"Since when have you been jumpy?"

"My nerves have been a little unbalanced lately."

"You're not pregnant again, are you?"

She turned to him, pointing the turning fork at him. "That was funny. Real funny."

Dom gave a silent chuckle, obviously pleased with himself, as he seated himself at her kitchen table. Letty turned back to the sizzling steaks in their skillet, turning them expertly.

"What? I thought you said you'd give me another baby."

"That rambunctious, smart-ass, baby genius that you have already not enough?" Letty asked, throwing a quick glance at him over her shoulder. Dom laughed.

"Yeah." He admitted. "She's perfect. But next time-."

"Whoa, whoa. Next time?"

"Yeah, woman, _next time_," Dom repeated. "I want to go through all the pregnancy stuff with you."

Letty's hand still after stirring the smashed potatoes. She lowered the heat under them and turned to look at him.

"You're a very presumptious little half-breed." Letty told him. She then moved to the fridge, pulling out two beers. Cracking them open, she handed one to Dom.

"Listen up, little lady." Dom tapped his beer against hers. "I'm gonna love you and I'm gonna make you mine... again. Now, I know you're cautious because of our past, but I ain't ever gonna hurt you again, as long as you can promise me the same thing. I'll play this little cat and mouse game with you. You know, build up the sexual tension and flirt with you and whatnot. But I'm gonna make you fall in love with me again. Mark my words, Letty Ortiz."

Letty just smirked as she took a long pull of her beer. Clearing her throat, she turned back to the stove, just in time to flip the steaks once more.

"Go wash up," she answered. "Dinner's ready, handsome."

One hour, two steaks and two slices of Lena Ortiz's peach cobbler later, Letty and Dom were stuffed like two holiday turkeys.

"Damn, you're a good cook."

Letty smiled. "Thanks. You're a good-."

"Eater?" Dom supplied, raising his eyebrows. A slight blush crept up Letty's neck.

"I was going to say dinner guest."

They fell into a comfortable silence, still sitting at the kitchen table. Letty's arms were crossed and resting on the polished wooden surface. Dom was leaned back in his chair, one hand wrapped around his beer bottle on the table and the other on his leg. Brown eyes bore into brown eyes and Letty was the first to look away, suddenly feeling exposed.

"Well, I guess we better call it a night. Work tomorrow." Dom suggested. Disappointment mixed with another emotion entirely, flashed across her face.

"Yeah. You're absolutely right." She mumbled back.

So, she walked him to the door. And, just like he did every night, he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight, little lady."

Letty smiled. "Goodnight, kind sir."

_12:39AM_

Dom slid the window of Letty's room up and climbed through. It was a lot tougher than he remembered. He silently vowed that he would hit the gym again soon because his upper body strength was at an all-time low. Still, he managed to successfully scale the front of Letty's house to the roof, like he used to do all those years ago. Her window had been cracked slightly, making things a bit easier for him.

Letty stirred in her sleep as he landed in the room a little heavier than he planned. But, he wanted to wake up her up. He had grand plans for his lady love. Crossing to her bed, Dom gently shook her shoulder.

"Let?" He whispered. Again, she stirred, but didn't awaken, so he pushed a little harder at her shoulder. "Letty, wake up."

She opened her eyes and saw Dom's large silhouette in the midnight moonlight. She jumped a little at first until she realized who it was.

"Dom, what the hell?" She whispered and immediately wondering why they were whispering.

"Come on, get dressed."

"Why? What's wrong? What time is it?"

"You ask a lot of questions." He smiled, softly and ran the palm of his hand down her face. "Just get dressed."

Officially pulled from the haze of sleep, Letty pulled herself off of the comfortable mattress and clambored out of bed. The brunette threw on the jeans and plaid shirt she'd had on for dinner and then slipped into her Doc Marten boots in case any rattlers were creeping outside. Dom grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bedroom window.

"Why can't we use the door?" She whined. Just like she used to when they were in high school.

Dom paused, one leg already out the window. "Do you want to wake your Mama so she can raise hell?"

Letty laughed quietly, suddenly aware of what he was doing. She then gestured for him to continue with his antics.

Once the pair of them had climbed onto the roof, Dom was the first to jump off into the grass. Letty looked down at him and he waved up to her.

"Come on."

"Dominic Toretto, if you make me hurt myself-." She stage-whispered.

"You'll beat me to a bloody pulp. Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before."

Every time they'd done this, she'd told him the same exact thing. And every time, he dismissed her threats.

She jumped, landing on her feet and Dom helped her stand to her full height. He grabbed her hand and they ran past her own car and down the dirt road. When they got to the end of the street, they were laughing and breathing heavily.

"Just like old times, huh?" He said.

"Yeah. Just like old times." Letty grinned, shaking her head. "Where are you taking me?"

"Didn't you learn a long time ago, not to ask questions?"

Letty opened her mouth to protest, but then shut it again and put her hand in his, allowing him to lead her to their top secret destination.

Lake Spur.

At the lake, Dom's car was parked a few feet from the dark water that seemingly shimmered under the light of the moon. A plaid blanket sat on the hood along with a cooler and a small, battery-powered radio.

"Dom." Letty breathed, airily.

"Come on." He said, pulling at her hand, gently.

They hopped up onto the hood of his car. Dom lie on his back, one arm behind his head and the other on his stomach. Letty sat up, Native-American-style, staring out at the water. Every now and then she would glance up to appreciate the bright half-moon and sparkling stars.

Casually, Dom reached over and opened the cooler, pulling out two aluminum cans of locally brewed beer, handing one to the brunette.

"Happy first date." Dom said. Letty's head snapped over to him, a beaming smile crossed her face.

"So this is a date?"

Dom shrugged. "It wasn't until I saw how pretty your eyes looked sparkling in the moonlight."

Letty scoffed, but her smile never dimmed. She waggled a finger at him, playfully. "You're a sweet talker, Dominic Toretto. And my mama always warned me about sweet talkers like you."

"Believe me, Letty, your mama ain't never met a guy like me."

They were the almost exactly the same statements that they'd spoken years ago, just before their first kiss as a couple.

"I won't fall for your smooth lies and handsome smile, ya know." She sipped from the disgusting beer.

Did they really think this was good back then?

"I couldn't lie to you, Letty."

Letty's heart pounded and she leaned over, slowly. Dom propped his upper body up, resting on his elbows. His left hand came up and found its place under her dark hair, where her jawline met her neck. She looked down at him, her eyes twinkling. A few more centimeters and she allowed her lips to press gently against his for a few seconds.

When they pulled apart, Dom smiled and whispered, "I didn't steal that one."

"No. You sure didn't."

His smile became a smirk, cocky almost.

"What?" She asked.

"I told you I'd make you fall in love with me again."

A breathy laugh escaped her nostrils. "Shut up."

_**Up Next: Letty makes a move.**_


	16. The Tenderness

_**A/N: The L**__**éa Sol tattoo was an idea from a guest. (: Also, I hope I've really conveyed the emotion between Dom and Letty in this chapter. (: Sort of NSFW.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16: The Tenderness**_

_Letty's house, mid-October, Thursday, 8:58PM_

In the month that passed since Dom and Letty's 'first date', Letty started to act more like his girlfriend than his... well, _**ex**_-girlfriend. She kissed him, often, and sometimes they'd get so caught up in revisiting the other's lips, they forgot where they were. They continued with their routine, making time for more date nights; sometimes more nights at Spur Lake and others just going out to eat. Still, they hadn't exactly come out as a couple yet. It's not that they were hiding it, but Spur was a small town where everyone knew everyone else's business. For the time being, the couple just wanted to enjoy each other and their small family.

Dom continued to be an amazing father and he'd even began to help out around Letty's house. Once Léa was asleep, he'd pick up her toys and books, putting them in their proper places. Then he'd wipe down the table or wash the remaining dinner and dessert dishes. When he was done, Letty would be changing into her pajamas, or lack thereof, and would meet him downstairs to sit in front of the TV for awhile. And this night was no different.

Except it was.

This night, Letty went to the kitchen and grabbed him a Corona from her fridge and almost quietly crept up behind him. She handed him the cold brew and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks, Let." Dom cracked open the beer.

And then he felt her tongue -_oh, god, her warm tongue_- flick quickly into his ear before she softly bit the scapha, her teeth grazing it as she slowly pulled away. Dom shivered.

"Oh god." He groaned. "Letty. Not the ear thing."

"Mhm." Letty confirmed into his ear, followed by a sensual giggle and a slow head nod. "The ear thing."

"You keep teasing me and I'll throw you down on this couch and take you right now." He told her, taking a drink from the amber liquid.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it?" She purred.

The beer sputtered out of Dom's mouth, most landing on his shirt. Letty chuckled and leaned down, pulling his shirt up and over his head before tossing it over her shoulder. He sat on the couch in his medium-wash jeans and boots.

"We can't have you wearing a dirty shirt, can we?" She rasped, running her hands up and down his washboard abs and strong chest.

"Letty." His voice held a warning.

"Dom." She replied, her voice equally as leveled. He cocked his head to the side to look at her, to asses how genuine she was being. As if expecting his move, Letty moved from his left shoulder to the right and softly kissed his neck, just above the pulse point.

"Get over here." He commanded. Letty did as she was told; rounding the couch and standing in front of him, between his comfortably opened legs. It was then that Dom was able to see her, wholly. In the warm light of the living room, the brunette's sunkissed skin glowed, looking like warm honey under the midnight blue satin nightie she wore. It was similar to the black one he'd seen her in, and all he wanted to know was what it looked like pooled on the floor around her feet.

The goddess in front of him didn't even know that she was one. Here she was, twenty-two years old and already lease-purchasing her own home without the help of anyone. She had raised a beautiful daughter, practically alone for the first three years of her life. Continued with her education when most teenaged mothers would have found it too difficult and simply given up. And, according to her body, she had somehow managed to fit in some time to hit the gym. No, the vision in front of him wasn't merely a woman; she was godlike, through and through. And he would forever put her on that pedestal until his dying breath.

Dom had enough of just looking. He needed to reach out. To touch her. To marvel in the softness of her skin. And that's just what he did. Leaning forward, his hands found purchase against the sides of her knees and they calmly made their way upwards over the expanse of her thighs. Lifting her nightie along as he went, Dom's eyes flickered up to Letty's. She was watching him, studying him, her eyes darkened with desire. For him.

His hands stopped roaming when they felt... nothingness. Nothing but bare skin. His eyebrows raised in shock, while hers lifted in amusement. She casually lifted a spaghetti-strapped shoulder before letting it drop again.

Just as Dom resumed his gentle caress, Letty took a step back. Then another. His hands fell from around her waist and he sighed, sitting back.

"Tease."

Letty walked away from the couch and Dom could hear a swishing noise. A heartbeat later, her nightie was tossed over his head, falling into his lap. His eyes ballooned in size. He turned round on the couch to see Letty's naked, retreated form heading up the stairs. She paused, midway, and barely snuck a glance at him over her shoulder.

"Coming, Dominic?" She inquired and headed up the rest of the stairs. She didn't have to ask twice. Dom was on his feet in no time, heading up the stairs after her. By the time he got to the landing, she was slipping inside of her bedroom at the far end of the hall. He quietly passed Léa's room and practically tiptoed until he got to Letty's bedroom.

She was lying casually on the bed, as naked as the day she was born, when Dominic sauntered in. The sheets and blankets had been turned down and Letty looked like the sweetest treat he'd ever have the pleasure of tasting.

"_Cerra la puerta_." She demanded. (_Shut the door_.) And he did so before crossing the room to her. He admired her nude form for a few moments before Letty made another demand of him. "Take off your pants. I want to feel your skin against mine."

He toed off his boots and socks before reaching at his waist. Dom's belt buckle jingled as he undid it, followed by his jeans. He pushed them down along with his boxers before kicking them to the side. It was Letty's turn to admire the Adonis in front of her. Since she was sixteen years old, she was convinced that there was no guy sexier than Dominic Toretto. And not much had changed. The man had gained a lot more muscles -in more places than one- but he was still as beautiful as ever.

She crooked a finger, beckoning him towards her and he went, willingly. The bed mattress dipped under his weight as he climbed into the bed, overtop of Letty, his fists on either side of her head. He supported his weight until Letty's undeniably soft hands pulled him to her. She had always loved having the entire weight of his body upon hers. It wasn't crushing; it was comforting and warm, always making her feel safe. And now, with nothing between them but love and lust, Letty was sure she'd never felt anything more... right.

Dom kissed her, then, languidly. His tongue eventually requesting permission to caress hers. And she allowed it. Their hands cupped each other's face. They kissed for seconds, minutes, what had come to feel like hours. Four years of longing, desperation, sadness, guilt, and love suddenly made their presence known.

Dom's face slid, lazily, out of Letty's hands, but his lips never left her body. He kissed every inch of her, starting with her jaw. Neck. Breasts. On Letty's upper ribs, just below her breasts was another tattoo.

_Léa Solymar_. The full version of the brunet's name, meaning 'sun and ocean'.

Stomach. He paused, his hands perfectly aligned with the curve of her waist. Running his fingertips along the sporadic and faint lines left behind from Léa. He kissed each and everyone one. Six on either side of her navel. And then he descended further. There was nothing sexual about his kisses. He was just taking his time. Worshipping her.

A few inches below her belly button was a pale, flat, thin line that he nearly missed. The horizontal scar was almost four-and-a-half inches in length and he abruptly remembered a previous conversation with Letty.

* * *

_"And I'm sorry I wasn't there to hold your hand at her birth."_

_"I had a C-section." Letty shrugged, noncommittally. "But, thanks for saying that."_

* * *

And so he kissed the C-section scar as well. All four-and-a-half inches of it. Then he wrapped his arms around Letty's waist tightly and lie his right cheek on her stomach. They laid like that for nearly two dozen heartbeats before Letty realized that's Dom's upper body was shaking slightly.

"Dominic."

No answer.

"Dom, look at me." One hand moved to rest on his back, just between his shoulder blades, while the other forced his chin up to look at her. It was then that Letty saw the red-rimmed, watery eyes. Dom was crying.

All of the breath left her lungs._ Dom was crying! _But why? Before she could ask as much, he sniffed and wiped his eyes, in as manly a way as possible.

"I missed her. I missed it all." His voice was sad but wavered on something else. _Anger?_ "You left me. And I missed her. I missed talking to her in your belly. And I missed holding her when she was born. Her first steps. Her first word. Everything."

"_Dom_..." Letty gasped. This wasn't like him. Dom never cried. Not as far as she ever knew. She stuttered around her words for a moment before she finally decided on, "Come here."

Knowing that she'd never be able to pull his weight up without his help, Letty was relieved when he slowly crawled back up her body. Once again, he rested his weight atop of her. Just as he went to lay his head in the crook of her neck, she pulled his face up to meet hers and kissed him again. Then she pulled back to look into his eyes.

Another kiss. This time, desperation fell from her lips and was tasted by Dominic.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Please forgive me."

The yearning for his forgiveness, mixed with Dom's sadness and anger, held such a strange combination of intimacy that, suddenly, all Letty wanted was to become one with him.

"Forgive me." She whispered again. And when Dom pulled her into another earth-shattering kiss, her world spun. Their temperatures heightened. Dom... rose to the occassion, while Letty's body readied itself for him. His hips raised off of her and they both reached for his member at the same time, willing it to enter Letty.

Her legs spread further apart for him and Dom was able to push the head in before they both groaned. Letty was like a goddamned virgin all over again. Had she really not slept with anyone else in the four years that they'd been separated?

"More." The Latina demanded through gritted teeth. If Dom didn't know any better, he'd think that Letty was punishing herself, trying to take him all in after so long. Soon he was sure of it. He didn't have time to think, however, because Letty had taken the reins. She gripped his hips and pulled his entire body to hers, effectively pulling him inside of her wet center, roughly.

"Ahhh!" Her strangled cry was muffled into his shoulder. He leaned back to see her face.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. But the tears in her eyes and the way her hands gripped at his shoulderblades said otherwise.

"Does it hurt?"

She nodded again, but stopped his when he made a move to leave her body.

"No. I just... have to get readjusted that's all." Her confession was quiet, and her voice wavered. So they stayed that way for a full sixty seconds before she wiggled her hips slightly, giving him the go ahead to move.

Slow, deliberate strokes followed along with a light sheen of perspiration covering their bodies.

"Unh... Hunh... Mmm.." Letty's moans were hushed in his ear, making the experience even more intimate. She fingers clung to him for dear life, while Dom groaned his appreciation into her neck.

"I won't leave you again." She finally whispered. Dom never stopped moving inside of her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Say it again." He commanded. His pace started to quicken and Letty's legs hooked around his back.

"I won't leave you." Her words came out as pants and she thrust her hips downwards to meet his. "Sooo... good."

"Damn it, Letty." He groaned. He pulled back, searching her face for something, never missing a beat. "Again."

"I'll never... _unh_!... leave you... _shit_! again!" She breathed. One of her hands left his back in favor of gripping the sheets, tightly. Her eyes closed and her toes curled at her oncoming climax.

"I love you, Letty."

"Oh, god." She just needed him to say it one more time. Her head nodded vigorously. "Again."

"I fucking love you." He growled in her ear. Slamming into her once more, Letty's wall fluttered around him and he continued to stroke her straight through her orgasm. He was close. So close to following her over that cliff. And when her hands grabbed both cheeks of his ass and pushed him deeper inside of her, Dom's mind became foggy.

"I fucking love you, too." Letty purred.

She bit the scapha of his ear again before flicking her tongue quickly in and out of the canal.

The fucking ear thing.

"Fuck!" He moaned and quickly pulled out of Letty, finishing on her sheets.

With compromised breathing patterns and heaving chests, the two were truly a sight of sore eyes. Suddenly, Dom began laughing lowly. At first, Letty was confused, but then her face broke out into a grin. And she, too, began to laugh.

"Only you, Letty. Only you can break my heart and then repair it completely." He said, shaking his head in amusement.

Letty's chuckles faded, but her smile remained. "Well, I _do _aim to please."

Dom narrowed his eyes but pulled her towards him, her back against his chest. They situated the covers over their naked bodies and relaxed.

"You know what this means, don't you?"

"Yeah." Dom answered. "It means you're my girlfriend again."

Letty giggled. "No. It means you're my boyfriend again."

Dom pinched her ass under the covers, earning himself a startled yelp and a light smack on the chest.

_**Up Next: Yet another night out. Brian guesses. Mia knows.**_

* * *

_**A/N #2: The next chapter of Teacher's Pet is still being written. I advise you guys to take this time to prepare yourselves for it.**_


	17. The Coming Out

_**A/N: Sorry, not sorry. Two huge surprises in this chapter (well, more like 1 & 1/2). Oh, and song lyrics in this chapter are from "**__Tell Me What We're Gonna Do Now__**" by **__Joss Stone (featuring Common)._

* * *

_**Chapter 17: The Coming Out**_

_Three Kings Bar, Saturday, 10:10PM_

Letty laughed at Dom's most recent comment as he opened the door to the bar for her. They were too enthralled in their secret conversation to even notice how quiet things were that night. Until...

"Surprise!"

Nearly thirty of their closest friends, family and former classmates shouted in unison, causing Letty to nearly jump out of her skin.

"What the hell?" Was all she could manage. Looking overhead of the stage, there was a huge handmade banner that read, 'CONGRATULATIONS, DOM AND LETTY!' Balloons and streamers had decorated the establishment.

"Congrats for what?" Dom asked, confused.

"For getting back together."

Immediately, Dom and Letty looked at each other, suspiciously.

"I didn't say a _word_!" They sad in unison, each pointed at themselves.

"That would have been me." Mia said, stepping forward.

"How the hell did you even know?" Dom asked.

"Ayup, we got confirmation, people!" Mia shouted, addressing the crowd that had gathered. A sudden, uproarous cheer filled the bar and Dom and Letty looked at each other, skeptically.

"Hey, where's Léa?" Monica, one of the server girls asked.

Letty squinted her eyes and cocked her head to the side as if to ask 'are you serious?'. "Oh, she told me she wasn't in the mood for a Cosmo."

The establishment erupted in laughter before Tej shouted that the first round of drinks were on the house.

Soon, the party was in full swing. Letty and Dom took shots to begin their night. First, by themselves and then a round with Brian, Mia, Tej and Rome. At some point during the first two hours, once the tequila was running its course through their veins, he pulled her onto the dance floor. She laughed as he spun her around then pulled her back to his chest.

A few songs later, the music from the sound system was slowly turned down and Mia hopped up onto the stage.

"Hey guys." Mia started. "So, ever since I could remember, Dom was the overprotective, sometimes annoyingly so, big brother that I never had but always wanted." Laughter went around the bar. "And Letty was always my best friend. Well, actually, she was always more of a sister to me. Together, they've given me an amazingly brilliant niece who probably won't be able to get married until she's like fifty." More laughter. "But, that just means she's got the greatest parents looking out for her. Not to mention all of us." She spread her arms wide, acknowleding everyone in attendance. "We're glad that you two are working things out. So, this song is for Dom and Letty."

Applause followed, quickly winding down as the band started to play.

_You don't have to make your mind up_

_I just wanna take my time with you_

_If that's alright, it's alright_

_Forgive me if I get to shy but,_

_Maybe you're the reason why, love,_

_I'm feeling butterflies_

_Somethin' bout the look in your eyes_

_Oooh it just makes me feel so right_

Dom leaned over and placed a peck of a kiss on Letty's lips and she smiled, nudging his shoulder with her own. They turned their attention back to the stage where Mia winked at them. She alternated her body weight from one leg to the other and nodded her head in time to the beat as she continued.

_When my mind's void_

_You're my joy_

_You're the dream when I sleep_

_And hey, I'm for ya, yeah, I adore ya_

_You're everything that I need_

_And I love how you love me_

_If I made for you, you're made for me_

_It's too good to be_

_So tell me what we're gonna do now_

_Yeah, tell me what we're gonna do now_

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Dom looked over and was surprised to see Elena standing beside him. He tensed up and looked between Elena and Letty. The Sherriff was there, and the last thing Dom needed was Letty being arrested at her own party.

Mia watched as Letty's jaw clenched and her hand balled into a fist on the table beside her beer.

"Elena what the hell are you doing here?" He demanded. "You need to leave."

"We need to talk." Elena replied.

"There's nothing to talk about." Dom dismissed.

_Funny how my world keeps spinning_

_Sometimes you can be so silly_

_You know just how to make me laugh_

_Ooh, your skin is so lovely_

_It moves me when you touch me_

_I know that you got my back_

_It feels so safe when you hold me_

_Mmm, it's already like you know me_

Mia's eyebrows crinkled in concern, unsure as to what was going on. Dom and Letty were now standing, facing Elena. The body language suggested that things were escalating quickly. Mia kept singing, not wanting to alert the other people in the bar to the spectacle that was happening at the back table. Heated words were being exchanged between Dom and Elena. And abruptly, Letty's expression flashed from anger to shock and made a U-turn right back to pissed the hell off.

Every cell in Mia's body knew what was coming next, but she was rooted to the spot, unsure how to proceed.

_When my mind's void_

_You're my joy_

_You're the dream when I sleep_

_And hey, I'm for ya, I adore_

_You're everything that I need-_

Letty's hand was quick in its progression from its place on her hip to landing across Dominic's cheek. Her face was tight and angry and it was extremely clear that there was no reasoning with her at this point.

The slap reverberated around the establishment and the festivities ceased as everyone focused their attention on Letty's furious expression. Dom tried to rub the sting away, only thankful that Letty hadn't punched him. Mia jumped off of the stage and jogged towards the scene, her ponytail harshly slapping against her back.

Heads turned. Women gasped. Elena looked smug.

Dom tried his hardest to remain calm. The brunette sure knew how to pUSB his buttons. If there was one thing he hated, it was being hit by a woman. "Letty, seriously, I don't kn-."

"I _really _don't want to hear _anything _you have to say right now." Letty told him.

She turned on her heels and started towards the front door. Tej, reading her mind, threw her the leather jacket he'd tucked under the bar upon their arrival. Mia headed after her best friend, calling out to her.

* * *

_Sunday, Letty's house, 3:50PM_

A knock sounded at Letty's front door. She rolled her eyes with no intention of answering it. If it was Dom, he could just take his perfectly sculpted home!

But it persisted. And Letty became increasingly annoyed. All she wanted was a fun Sunday with her daughter. The pair had taken over the living room with arts and crafts supplies, snacks and Letty had even made milkshakes.

After another knock followed the ringing of her doorbell, she sat Léa's homeade strawberry milkshake on the living room table with a crazy straw in it.

"Be careful, okay?" She warned, pointing a finger at her daughter. "Both hands, got it, toots?"

Léa pushed her mother's finger down. "It's not nice to point, Mama."

Letty rolled her eyes again before standing up and heading to the front hall. "Smartass." She mumbled under her breath.

"Dominic-." She called out, reaching the door. "whatever you have to say, you can shove it-."

Swinging the door open, Letty's words were caught in her throat. "Mom."

"In the flesh." Lana gestured down her body, showcasing herself for Letty. "Can you believe I'm in Texas?" A brilliant smile was plastered on her face. She'd traded her powersuit for a pair of form-fitting jeans and a crimson, silk tanktop. Her perfectly-coiffed hair was pushed back with the help of the aviator sunglasses on top of her head, face naked and beautiful.

"Mom." Letty repeated, this time breathier. It was so much to take in at once. Her mother was here. _In Texas_, of all places. That was a _huge_ step for Lana, who'd promised herself that she'd never again set foot in the place that took her husband away from her. But here she was; all smiles and happiness, ready to take on anything that Spur had to throw at her.

And Letty felt bad that she was about to take the sunshine from her mother's world for her own selfish reasons. She couldn't, however, help the rising emotions that she was feeling. The only thing she needed right now was a hug from her mama.

"Letty," Lana started, "what's wrong, dear?"

Letty flung herself towards her mother, wrapping her own arms around the older brunette's waist. The tears started shortly after the swell-breaking sob that left Letty's throat, muffled by her mother's neck. Lana, shocked and concerned, pulled her arms around her daughter's body and hushed her, soothingly.

"Aw, you're okay. Mama's here now." Lana cooed, softly. She rubbed Letty's hair and slightly swayed side-to-side. "I'm here. Tell me what's wrong."

"Dom," Letty choked out. "He's so... stupid!"

Lana rested her chin on the crown on Letty's head and smiled. "Tears over a silly boy?"

Letty pulled back. "Mom!" She whined. "He's not just a boy. He's-."

"A stupid boy?" Lana offered.

"Yes!" Letty agreed and put her head back onto her mother's shoulder. "And I hate him."

"Oh, I think you'll feel quite differently after you tell me all about what's going on." Lana pointed out. "Come on, don't be rude. Invite me in."

_**To be continued...**_


	18. The Health

_**A/N: Shit. Got. Real. I honestly don't know how the fuck I come up with this stuff. (:**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18: The Health**_

_Flashback, Three Kings Bar, Last Night_

_Mia was onstage singing and Letty could only explain what she was feeling as euphoric. She hadn't realized just how much she missed her friends and family in Spur, until she was surrounded by them and their love._

_Cue Elena Neves. _

_Letty felt her jaw tighten and she clenched her fist on the table to avoid throwing a beautiful left hook across Elena's face. _

_"You need to leave." Dom had dismissed the Brazilian._

_"We need to talk." Elena insisted._

_"There's nothing to talk about."_

_Elena, however, urged that whatever she had to say was detrimental to him. Dom stood up, undoubtedly attempting to intimidate Elena with his towering stature. But the honey-blonde didn't back down._

_"I had a doctor's appointment today and-."_

_Upon hearing this, Letty stood as well. Her heart pounded in her chest and she couldn't help the sharp intake of breath through her nostrils. Elena's eyes quickly flicked to Letty's hands, instinctively._

_"You wouldn't return my calls and it's imperative that you know, that I have chlamydia. And my doctor said I should contact all of my most recent partners because they weren't able to determine when I contracted it."_

_Letty could practically feel her face contort from shock to disgust and back to pissed off._

_"What?!" Dom hissed as quietly as he could._

_"I don't have any symptoms, which isn't completely unheard of. Apparently, it can lie dormant for months before some people are even aware. It's completely treatable by about a week of antibiotics. But you should get tested as soon as possible." She chanced another glance at Letty. "And any other partners you may have been with since me." _

_Letty wasn't sure when the world had begun to move in slow motion. She could hear the blood rushing through her veins at the speed of light. There was a ninety-seven-percent chance that her heart was thudding so harshly in her chest, it threatened to break right out on its own. Thoughts flooded through her mind quicker than she was able to process them. She never felt her arm raise, but she immediately felt the sting of the slap that landed perfectly across the face of Dominic Toretto._

_And then, the entire establishment went quiet._

_End of flashback_

* * *

_Sunday, Letty's house, 4:42PM_

"Aww, my baby." With her free hand, Lana pulled Letty closer to her left side. Letty put her head on her mother's shoulder and leaned into the warmth. On Lana's other side, Léa was in a similar position, playing with a small, plastic toy, completely oblivious to the conversation.

"I wanna M-U-R-D-E-R that... B-I-T-C-H. I mean, she says she just found out but, I highly doubt it. She probably knew for much longer than she's letting on." Letty explained.

"So, why did you slap," Lana looked at Léa, "D-O-M, instead of her? _She _was the one who put his health at risk."

"Because!" Letty replied.

"I mean, it's not like he knew, but-." Things finally clicked in Lana's head. She looked at her granddaughter and squeezed her playfully. "Lay-Lay, will you go get Grandma some more toys to play with?"

"Yes! Mama, can Grandma play with Rosie and Marie and Leigh?" Léa asked, excitedly.

"Of course she can play with Rosie and Marie and Leigh. Run, Chicken Little, run." Letty encouraged Léa as they little girl hopped off of the couch and ran to the carpeted steps.

"Really?" Lana raised an eyebrow. "Running in the house?"

Letty shrugged. "Well, I never got to."

"And you never broke a single bone in my house, now did you?" Lana grinned. She turned on the couch so as to completely face her daughter. "Now, spill."

"I slept with Dominic."

"That I could have guessed for myself. But that doesn't explain the slap. I mean, you should be okay, right? You used protecti- _oohh_, _Letty_." The slight disappointment in Lana's voice was mingled with concern for her daughter's health as everything finally made sense. "You'll go to the doctor's tomorrow?"

Letty nodded her head.

"Jesus, Letty. Condoms. Condoms. Condoms. We've talked about this so many times." She tapped the palm of her left hand with the back of her right to punctuate her point.

Letty dragged a hand down her face, tiredly. "I know, Mom. Trust me, you don't need to remind me of those awkward talks with you and Daddy."

"They were for your own good." Lana poked Letty's cheek. "Condoms."

"If I buy a lifetime supply, will you stop saying that."

"Condoms." Lana teased, laughing at the younger brunette when she rolled her eyes.

Letty scoffed, but her lips twitched and her eyes twinkled with amusement. "Oh shush."

A comfortable silence fell over them. Letty kissed her mother's cheek.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"For coming back to Texas. I missed you so much." A lump formed in Letty's throat and she tried to swallow around it.

Lana's eyes welled with tears and her throat tightened. "I missed you, too."

"Mom, I'm so-."

"I got them! I got them!" Léa exclaimed, interrupting their sentimental moment. She hopped down the last step and ran around the couch to deposit her treasures into her grandmother's lap.

For the next hour or so, Lana was introduced to the stuffed animals that Dominic had won for Léa. Meanwhile, Letty sat with her feet on the coffee table, zoning out every so often. It was her mother's voice that pulled her back to reality.

"Talk to him, Letty." Lana spoke softly. "First loves can be still true loves even after time. If you stop being so damn stubborn." She tugged at a Letty's dark hair. "You get that from your father."

Léa gasped. "Grandma said a bad word."

"Nobody likes a tattletale, Léa Sol." Lana teased, tickling Léa.

Letty smiled. Maybe there was something to what her mother was saying. She had been an ass to Dominic. And he'd probably never forgive her for slapping her the way she did. He had been just as blindsided by Elena's little announcement as she was. Truth be told, jealously had overtaken her in that moment. Sure, she knew that Elena and Dom had slept together. They had been dating for nearly two years before Letty came back into the picture. Now, however, Letty knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Dominic had unsafe sex with Elena.

And that didn't sit too well with her. The whole town knew she was loose. And Dom was a fool to have been so naive as to believe that he was the only one that she was sleeping with. Then, in that split second before her hand had connected with his face, Letty was almost positive that Dom had allowed himself to be a fool because on some level, he had actually loved her.

So, at that moment, the green-eyed monsterence, Letty's slap.

* * *

_Monday, Sasson Family Medical Center, 9:13AM_

Letty filled out a seemingly neverending clipboard of paperwork about her medical history. She couldn't even recall how many times she'd put her insurance's policy number down. It was repititive and, as far as Letty was concerned, unnecessary. Dr. Sasson had known Letty since before she born. The woman had been Lana's OB/GYN for crying out loud. Yet, the gum-popping receptionist insisted that they needed more updated files on the Latina.

Huffing frustratedly, Letty finally signed off on the final sheet. She slipped the pen under the clip and stood, crossing the room, and practically slammed it on the receptionist desk.

"Here." Letty told the middle aged woman.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." The redhead popped her gum once more and gestured back towards the waiting chairs.

Thirty minutes later, Letty's name was finally called. She stood and crossed the room where her doctor waited.

"Letty, it's so good to see you." She beamed. "Follow me."

Dr. Emma Sasson was a humble woman who wore her expressions on her face, no matter how professional she was supposed to be; a trait that her superiors in medical school told her would make her a horrible doctor. (She sure showed them!) While they were unbiased and non-judgemental, the looks weren't fleeting, and anyone was able to assess just how the doctor felt about pretty much anything.

Thus, it came as no surprise to Letty when Dr. Sasson's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline at Letty's request.

"So, here's the deal: I just got back into town and I... reignited a flame from years ago-."

"Dominic Toretto." Dr. Sasson muttered to herself. Letty's eyes narrowed.

Seriously, did the newspaper reporters double as spies in this fucking town?

"And, previously he'd been with Elena Neves, who just found out that she has chlamydia. So, do a full work-up doc. Take as much blood or urine or saliva as you need. I don't care if I'm stumbling out of here; I want you to test me for any and everything under the goddamn sun."

That was when Dr. Sasson's eyebrows flew up. Her eyes widened slightly before she was able to get her facial expression under control. Taking her immaculate hands out of the pockets of her white lab coat, she clasped the in front of her face. "Alright. Let's get to work."

Another twenty minutes later, Letty had peed in a cup and had a small vial of her blood drawn by a nurse. Dr. Sasson reentered the room and smiled.

"Okay, so, we should have results in about one week. I'll call you to let you know the results. Options, if any of the tests come back positive, we'll talk about antibiotics. Do not have sex while you're waiting for the results so as to avoid any further outbreak in case you have contracted the STI, got it?"

Letty nodded.

"Okay, well, it was good seeing you, Letty, even under these... circumstances."

"Same here, Dr. Sasson. My mom told me to tell you 'hello'." Letty hopped off of the examination table and slipped on her jean jacket.

"And how is Lana?"

"Alive and kicking." Letty pushed her hair back and looked at Dr. Sasson as if to convey something. At Emma's confused look, Letty rolled her eyes. "Come on, Doc, I _know _you've got a stash around here, somewhere."

A smirk from the Good Doctor. She crossed the small room and opened a drawer. Fishing through it for a few moments, she returned, holding a red lollipop.

"_Yes_!" Letty exclaimed, her eyes bright. Emma shook her head.

"I'm not a pediatrician, Letty."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're a junkfood addict like me."

"Something's never change, huh?"

"That they don't." Letty replied as she opened the door to exit. "Later, Dr. S."

"Bye, Letty."

As she closed the door back, so Dr. Sasson could get ready for her next patient, Letty struggled to opened her lollipop. She never even had a chance...

"Oomph!" Letty groaned, when her face bumped against something firm. Looking up, her eyes widened. She'd managed to bump right into Dominic Toretto's chest, who was no doubt seeing Emma's brother, Dr. Mark Sasson.

"Jesus, Letty. Watch where you're going." Dom meant for the remark to come out as teasing, but there was a small bite in his words.

They stood in the narrow hallway in silence for a few moments, just staring at each other.

"Lollipop?" Letty offered her only treat.

Dom slowly moved his head side to side. "A world of no."

More silence.

"We should talk." She suggested.

He cleared his throat and turned his head to the right. Stuffing his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, Dom sighed. His pride still hurt from being slapped by Letty... in front of all of their friends at that! He wasn't ready to forgive her just yet.

"Nah. There's nothing to talk about. I'll pick Léa up tonight and drop her off at Lena's before work tomorrow."

Dom started to walk towards the exit.

"Dom!" She called quietly. He hesitated in his next step, but kept going, nonetheless.

Letty sighed and leaned her head against the wall. Closing her eyes for the briefest moments, the Latina squared her shoulders and headed off as well.

She'd had to do some serious damage control with Dom, and unfortunately sex was not an option at the moment.

_**Up Next: "It's like we're in a goddamned custody battle!"**_


	19. The Ass Kissing

_**A/N: This chapter was too long so I wound up splitting it in half. So, it may seem a little short. But, I know that you guys love L**__**éa and I feel bad because there hasn't been too much of her lately. So, she's got a few good lines in this one. (: **__**All mistakes are mine.**_

_**Enjoy, lovers.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19: The Ass Kissing**_

_Monday_

There were few times when Letty was allowed time off from work. The garage was a nonstop revolving door. Being the only auto-shop in the small town, they were constantly working. Monday, however, was a different story. Just as she was shutting the engine off, Letty's phone chimed, signaling a text message.

_New iMessage: Tony_

Letty quickly read the text and immediately glared at the device as if it was at fault.

_No need to come in today. Shop not busy._

The words made a volcano of anger start to bubble inside of Letty. She was already there and all she had to do was step out of the car and make her way into the garage to give Dominic Toretto a piece of her mind. He could have sent her that text himself, instead of getting Anthony to do it.

She remembered, however, that she did, indeed, slap _him _and he was still upset. Instead of causing a scene, Letty put her key back into the ignition but didn't start the car. She tapped at the screen a few times before pressing 'send'.

_Don't put your father in the middle of this._

Starting her car, Letty roared off down the road towards her home.

* * *

Dominic never replied to Letty's text. After dinner, the brunette was giving Léa a bath while Lana washed the dishes, when the doorbell rang. Drying her delicate hands on a dishtowel, Lana made her way to the front door.

"Lana!" His surprise was not lost on her. She smirked, a mischevious twinkle in her eyes.

"Dominic." Lana replied, casually.

"Is Letty here?"

"She's giving Léa a bath." Lana used her right pointer finger to point over her right shoulder. Using that same finger, she placed it on her cheek and wrapped her free arm around her midsection, giving Dom a once over.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Dom gave a small grin, and shook his head. I'm just here to pick up Léa."

Lana turned and began to saunter into the house, throwing a casual, "Come in", over her shoulder. Dom entered and shut the door behind him.

"Letty! Dominic's here for Léa!" Lana yelled up the steps.

"Tell him to go to H-E-L-L!" Letty's voice floated back down.

Dom narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be a whiny B-I-T-." He started to yell.

"Dominic." Lana's voice warned.

An extremely childish "Ha!" could be heard from upstairs. Dom was almost positive that Letty had either stuck her tongue out or flipped him off as well. He trudged, angrily, up the steps and made his way towards the sound of water splashing and hushed giggling.

In the bathroom, Letty was kneeled on the floor in front of the bathtub. His daughter was scooping up bubbles and blowing them towards her mother. The two giggled together while Letty began to let the water out of the tub.

"Daddy!" Léa squealed. Dom beamed at the enthusiasm she had when seeing him. Letty glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at Dom.

He ignored the older brunette. "Hi, little lion. You want to come to Daddy's house tonight?"

"Yes!" Léa nodded.

"Up. And spread your wings, little butterfly." Letty told her daughter. Léa cheesed as she stood proudly for her mother to wrap a large towel around her little body. The two girls walked out of the bathroom with Letty pushing past Dominic.

He shook his head, but an entertained smile threatened the corners of his mouth. Letty was really something else. Instead of commenting, however, he simply followed them to Léa's room, opting to stand at the doorway.

"Pack her an overnight bag."

"I know what I'm doing, Dominic." Letty huffed, helping Léa slip into her undies.

"I didn't say you didn't. Stop being stubborn as an ass."

Léa gasped and stage whispered to her mother, "Mama, Daddy said a bad word."

"Yes he did. And if he knows what's good for him, he won't say it again." Letty threw a look over her shoulder at him. "Wouldn't want to hurt that pretty little face, now would we?"

"You've already done that." Dom shot back.

Letty pulled a shirt from Léa's drawers and began the process of getting her into it.

"Well, if _someone _didn't freeze me out of work today, I could have apologized."

"Maybe that _someone _needed some time and they'll come around when they're ready." Dom shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "After all, they _are _the victim here."

"Yeah, of a possible STD."

"Mama, what's an STD?"

Letty stopped what she was doing and looked seriously at her daughter. "It's a monster that tries to take over your body."

Léa's eyes widened and she eyed her father precariously. "Does Daddy have a monster trying to take over his body."

"Daddy won't know for five to seven days." Letty replied.

Léa, now as confused as ever, dropped the subject at hand and pulled her own pants up.

Dom sighed. "Keep talking and it might just take five to seven days before I speak to you again."

Letty scoffed, but remained silent. Dom, thinking he won the round, mentally patted himself on the back. Once his daughter was all dressed, Letty began to pack Léa's small, yellow sweatsuit in her Dora the Explorer backpack.

"Do not let her watch more than two episodes of Spongebob back to back." Letty said. "Brush her teeth before she goes to bed. Well, watch her do it, because she likes to actually brush them herself. My grandmother will make her breakfast in the morning. And she's allergic-."

"To peanuts. I know all this, Letty."

Letty sighed, handing him her backpack.

"Any rules for Daddy, Mama?" Léa asked.

"Hmm. Let me see." Letty pretended to ponder on it. A few moments later, she put her finger up in a lightbulb moment. "Make sure Daddy doesn't fall in love with anyone else overnight."

Dom's eyebrows raised. He opened his mouth, before he shut it again, unsure where the conversation was going.

"Can you do that for me?" Letty kneeled down in front of her daughter.

The little girl nodded, seriously, and put both of her hands on Letty's face. Letty laughed at her daughter's eyebrows knitting together.

"What? Afraid of losing me?"

"No." Letty said, simply. She covered Léa's ears. "Afraid you'll fall in love with another woman who'll give you a STD scare."

"So, that's what this is about? Me being in love with Elena?"

Letty chose not to answer. She removed her hands from Léa's ears and peppered kisses all over the girl's face.

"Mmmmmwauh!" Letty finally gave one last kiss to Léa's tiny lips. "Mama's gonna miss you so much."

"Don't worry, Mama. I'll come into your dreams and say hi."

"Oh, that would make Mama so happy." Letty smiled. Léa wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and squeezed with all her three-year-old strength.

"I love you, Léa Sol."

"I love you, Mommy."

Léa released her mother and ran the few steps towards her father who picked her up. "Now, Daddy."

"Daddy what?"

"You say 'I love you' to Daddy." She commanded, rubbing her father's bald head.

"I-." Letty stuttered. A few moments of uneasy silence fell. And then, Dom stepped into Letty's space. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." Dom told her. "Even when I'm angry at you. I love you."

Letty's breathed hitched and Dom smiled. "I-I love you. But don't be angry at me, please?"

Dom wasn't sure if he'd ever heard the word 'please' leave Letty's mouth before. And certainly not so pleadingly.

He kissed her cheek once more before standing to his full height again. "Make it up to me."

And that's all he said, before he turned and headed down the hall. Letty stood in Léa's room for a few moments, trying to think of ways to make it up to him. It wasn't until she heard the front door shut that she finally snapped out of her thoughts.

* * *

_Wednesday_

Letty had two days to think things through. The hardest thing to do was to make up with Dominic Toretto. There were two things the man liked: fun and cars. That was too broad. She had found a way to narrow it down. Despite the taller brunette's advice of 'just give him a striptease', Letty knew she was going to need Mia's help.

On her lunch break at work, she ran around town doing what she needed to do to get ready for her big plan, praying that everything would go according to plan and Dom would forgive her for -what she had deemed- the mishap.

She loved him. And if she wanted a life with him, than she would have to stop responding to situations on impulse, and learn to process the information first. That, after all, had always been Letty's downfall.

* * *

_Friday, 5:56PM_

_-Spur Lake, 9PM. Be there. -L_

That was the text message that started it all.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**A/N #2: Also, if any of you are SwanQueen fans, I've got an OUAT fic coming out soon. It's AU of course, but was totally fun to write. It's a one-shot to begin with, but could possibly turn into a multi-chapter fic if you guys like it. And if you don't know what SwanQueen is, you're just... wrong. (:**_


	20. The Amusement

_A/N: This was fun to write. A little corny, but whatever. I've been watching too many flashdance videos on YouTube again. Lyrics in this chapter include:_

_**Bless the Broken Road **__-Rascal Flatts_

_**What I Love About Your Love**__ - Jana Kramer_

_**Iris**__ - Goo Goo Dolls_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Previously: __Friday, 5:56PM_

_-Spur Lake, 9PM. Be there. -L _

_That was the text message that started it all._

* * *

_Chapter 20: The Amusement_

_Spur Lake, Friday, 9:09PM_

Dom noticed nothing but Letty. Her hair. Her eyes. Her facial expressions. And... God, that body. He only had eyes for her.

In her cut-off shorts, brown leather cowboy boots and well-worn cowboy hat. Her sheer-white button-up shirt was tied in the front, giving her a very country-girl look. Her dark hair was draped over her shoulders and down her back in its natural waves.

But she wasn't the only one. When Dom finally took in the scene at Spur Lake, he noticed that there were six other women dressed exactly like her and six men in cowboy attire as well, sans hat. Most of them were friends of his; Rome, Tej, Brian. His eyebrows furrowed, confused.

A few feet from the lake was a wooden platform that held a microphone stand with a cordless mic in place, with Mia behind it. Bales of hay were littered around, giving the wide open space the feel of a barn. There were tall, game lights -courtesy of Leon and Vince- that contrasted brightly against the dark, Texan night. Mia tapped the mic twice with her fingernail to hear the feedback and smiled, saucily.

"Well, well. It's about time you made it." Mia spoke. Dom, still puzzled as to what was going on, looked around once more before returning his gaze to his pseudo-sister.

"Ladies," she addressed the women, "you ready?"

The other six women, Letty included, smirked and nodded their agreement. The live house band from Three Kings Bar approached the stage, made quick work of grabbing their instruments and began to play a tune familiar to Dom. And the ladies started to sway side-to-side in time to the slow rhythm.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road._

_But I got lost a time for two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke me heart, they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

Dom watched in awe as the music tempo picked up, gradually, and the men joined the ladies in front of the stage. Brian jumped onto the platform to stand next to Mia. While he grabbed an acoustic guitar, she threw him a playful wink before beginning to sing.

_The moon is brighter than the morning sun_

_The birds sing sweeter and the bees they buzz_

_A silly little song, and I'm hummin' along_

_Dancin' like a dandelion, swaying in the breeze_

_Floating like a butterfly, falling like an autumn leaf_

_It's no ordinary thing, between you and me_

Letty sassily made her way over the Dom, pulling him by his hand. Seemingly out of nowhere, Vince sat a wooden chair down and Letty pushed him into it, all in time to the beat. And Letty's 'background dancers' had done the same, five chairs coming out of random places.

_That's what I love about your love_

_It knocks me off my feet_

_Takes me on a trip to another galaxy_

_Smacks me with a smile longer than a country mile_

_Gets my heart a-runnin' like a river runnin' wild._

_I can never get enough_

_That's what I love about your love_

While Mia sang, she pulled the mic from its stand and moved closer to Brian. Turning her back on him, she rubbed against him, bending her knees and giving a small snake-like motion down his body and back up. Brian's pearly whites became prominent. On the ground in front of them, the five other women were doing the same thing to the man that had been deemed their dance partners.

And to the right of Dom, Letty had done the same to him. He couldn't help but smile. When Letty put her mind to something, there was no stopping her and she usually went out with a bang! This was no different. Dom had told her to 'make it up' to him. And that's exactly what she was doing; by letting him and everyone else know just how much she loved him.

Leaning over to show just a hint of her ample cleavage, Letty kissed Dom's cheek. He smiled up at her and continued to enjoy his show. Mia and the girls took the cowboy hats off of their heads and planted them atop the heads of the men.

When the music slowed once more, the women began swaying side to side again. The guys stood up and took their places behind them. With hands on their dance partner's waist, the muscular men lifted their girls off the ground and twirled them around twice before returning them to their feet.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you'd feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

In unison, the ladies gave a small, graceful pirouette turn before walking to the right. Their left arms were caught by the guys. And they were then pulled, twirling, back to the chests of their partners. A quick waltz followed.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_When sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

The beat from that song meshed beautifully into one that they'd started with. Brian set down his guitar and hopped back off the stage. He sauntered up to Letty and pulled her to him. He held her at arm's length as she spun around. The couple started a slow dance with Letty's small palm in his and Brian's arm around her waist.

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

Brian released Letty and she crossed the small distance towards Dom and sat in his lap, while Mia sang the final lines, determinedly.

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

* * *

"That was amazing, Letty." Dom told her, putting his arm around her shoulder. The brunette smiled, almost shyly.

Everyone else were scattered around the lake, drinking beer or eating food that they'd brought. There wasn't a single face that wasn't graced with a smile. Most were talking about fun it was and how adorable Letty and Dom were as a couple.

"Thanks." Finally looking up into his face, Letty was suddenly sixteen again. "Am I forgiven?"

Dom pretended to think, scrunching up his face. Apparently, he took too long. Letty poked his chest, impatiently.

"Dom!" She nearly whined. He chuckled.

"Yes. You're forgiven. But, Letty, I'm warning you," he said, seriously, "don't ever slap me again. I would never raise my hand to you. And I expect the same courtesy from you."

Letty nodded. "I know. I promise."

Leaning down, Dom kissed her lips softly. When he pulled away and opened his eyes, he smiled as he watched as her face trailed lightly after his, seeking more contact. Her eyes opened unhurriedly.

"Did you recognize those songs?"

"How could I forget them?"

Five years ago, they were the songs on Letty's iPod on a playlist entitled: _Songs For DT_.

* * *

_Monday, Letty's house, 10:11AM_

Letty picked up her ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Letty. It's Dr. Sasson. I was calling about the results to your test."

"Good news or bad news?"

"Very good news." Emma responded. "You tested negative for every STI known to man."

Letty gave a little hip wiggle as a her happy dance, but kept her composure. "That's awesome, Dr. Sasson. Thanks so much."

"No problem."

"Hey, Doc?" Was all Letty said.

"You know I can't give out another patient's test results." Letty could hear Dr. Sasson's smile down the line.

Shrugging noncommittally, Letty responded, "Can't blame a girl for trying."

Once she hung up, Letty threw her phone on the bed and clapped her hands.

"Mom! My cooter is fucking clean!" She yelled as loud as she could.

"That's good, dear." Lana replied, coming in from the guest bathroom. She was putting on her other earring. "Now if we can only do something about that filthy mouth of yours."

Lana's daughter smiled and grabbed her mother's hand. "Come on, Mama. Celebrate with me."

They danced around the room to now music whatsoever before falling onto their backs in Letty's bed in a heap of uncontrollable laughter.

"I missed this." Letty admitted.

"Mm," agreed Lana, "so did I."

Grabbing her mom's hand, Letty squeezed it, lovingly. "I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you back in LA."

"It's fine, dear. I understand."

Letty gave her a look.

"Honestly, I mean it. It felt like the old times. Back when you were a teenager."

"Mom, get over it. I was not a monster teenager."

Lana laughed in Letty's face. "Oh, yes you were. I cannot wait until Léa turns fifteen. You just wait and see."

"Ow!" Letty rubbed the arm that Lana pinched because the younger brunette was mouthing 'blah, blah, blah' while she was talking.

"Serves you right." Lana hmmphed.

_**Up Next: The thing.**_

_A/N #2: There's a guest by the name of **Enchanted**; whoever you are, PM me, because seriously the little plot bunny that you sent me in a review, has my head SPINNING. And I'm SO ready to write the AU that you sent me! It was amazing! Also, just a heads up, next chapter is gonna be... naughty. So, be prepared._


	21. The Taboo: Part I

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. This is part 1 of a long ass chapter that I've split into two parts. The more taboo part will be chapter 22 because I didn't want to rush that part. So, here's just some pure, unadulterated smut. Enjoy. (:_

* * *

_**Chapter 21: The Taboo: Part I**_

_Tuesday, Letty's house, 6:30PM_

"Dammit, Léa." Letty cursed her daughter under her breath as she nearly tripped on stray crayons. The little girl in question was still at her great-grandparents house, and thus, very far away from the wrath of her mother.

"I'm running a madhouse," commented Letty as she picked up the offending creative materials.

She had gotten home from work an hour prior to her near death accident. Lana had offered to pick the three-year-old up from Lena and Leo's. It would give Lana a chance to reconnect with her parents after five, long years. And knowing Lena, it gave the older woman a chance to curse Lana out for not calling or sending pictures!

So, with her reprieve, Letty had taken a nice, warm shower and, still in her fluffy orange towel, began to clean up her house. Picking up a coffee mug from the kitchen's breakfast bar, Letty crossed the room to the sink that held a few more used eatery. In the same moment that she turned the water on, there was a knock at the front door.

"It's open!" She shouted, the fact that she was in her towel slipped her mind completely.

"Let? It's me." Dom yelled back as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey. I'm in the kitchen." She adjusted the water's temperature and began to wash the coffee mug out. Moments later, Dom entered the kitchen.

"Hey, babe." Walking to stand to the side of her, Dom leaned down to place a quick peck to her lips. Letty allowed the lovely gesture, smiling as she went back to the dishes. "Mmm. That was sweet. Gimme another."

Letty shook her head in amusement, smirking as she leaned up to kiss him again.

"Seriously, your kisses taste amazing today. Is it just me?" Dom teased. He placed a hand in the middle of her back and kissed her cheek. "Mm. And you smell good."

Dom made a dramatic show of smelling Letty's neck in short, deep sniffs. He was tickling Letty, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. She laughed as she tried to side step him.

"Dom, stop!" She managed through her laughter.

"Come here. Lemme smell you, girl."

"No, creep!" Letty joked, still attempting to dodge him all the while trying to finish washing the dishes. Dom snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her side flush to his front, luring her into a false sense of security. Dom placed his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in one last time before placing a trail of kisses against the soft skin. By the time his lips reached the tender spot just below her ear, Letty's hands were gripping the counter.

Dom turned the water off with one hand while the other moved up the back of her thigh, bringing the towel with it. Slowly, his hand ascended, giving her all the time in the world to reject his advances. Instead, her breath hitched and her legs spread a little wider for him.

"Mom and Léa will be home soon." She whispered.

"Well, we'd better make this a quickie, then." Dom suggested. Letty shivered when his large hands cupped the apex between her thighs. "All this for me?"

Letty gave a weak nod. She felt him smirk against her skin.

There was just something extremely alluring about the man, besides his muscular build, handsome features and clipped baritone voice. The man practically breathed pheremones and walked with a confidence that even she envied.

_Could he really blame her for the waterfall that rushed from between her thighs whenever he sauntered into a room?_

Caressing her sex in firm circles, Dom worshipped her neck with languid, open-mouth kisses. Letty mewled her appreciation. Her knuckles whitened under the force with which she was squeezing the counter.

Yet another shiver ran down her spine when she heard him unzip his Levi's. He pulled his rock-hard manhood out and rounded Letty so he was behind her. Using his foot, Dom urged her feet further apart. At the same time, he pulled her waist away from the counter to better accomodate his height.

Teasing her, Dom ran the tip of his cock up and down her drenched slit, earning a frustrated growl from the mother of his child.

"Dom." She demanded through clenched teeth.

"Say please." He teased.

"Please." Letty was not above begging in her current situation. There was -**maybe**- ten, _glorious _minutes that she had left and she wanted to use them all to get off.

Dom pushed into her inch-by-inch, at a snail's pace. Letty's eyes closed and her head dropped to rest against her folded forearms on the lip of the sink.

"Thank you." She breathed, and had absolutely no idea why. Dominic Toretto just seemed to have that effect on her.

In, he pushed. And out, he pulled. Slowly. Agonizingly. Torturously.

And Letty was positive that she could feel him in every fiber of her being in that moment.

"Harder." She insisted. Still, with his slow pace, Dom pushed himself harder, and in turn, deeper, into his girlfriend.

"_Yes_." The Latina chanted with every inward thrust of Dom's hips. She could only describe the feeling as complete and utter _euphoria_.

With every push inside of the tight, soaking opening, Dom could feel himself getting closer and closer to the precipice of pure bliss.

The sound of the front door closing shut still wasn't enough to pull them out of their plastic bubble of love.

"We're home!" Lana's voice, however, was.

Letty gasped; partly because of the idea that her mother was about to catch her having sex. And partly in thanks to Dom pulling out of her so abruptly. She stood up and rewrapped her towel around her body while Dom stuffed himself back into his jeans.

"Letty?" Lana called.

"Kitchen!" Letty confirmed. Ten clicks of Lana's heels later and she was standing in the entrance to the kitchen. Léa was sitting on Lana's hip, her little legs wrapped around her grandmother's torso.

"Daddy!" Léa squealed.

"Hey. I'm here, too." Letty huffed.

"Mama!" Léa yelled with equal enthusiasm. Letty rolled her eyes. She chanced a glanced at Dom, who cleared his throat and dragged a hand down his face to clear it of the sweat that had formed.

"Hey, mom." The brunette's attempt to act normal was met with a raised eyebrow from Lana.

"Letty." Lana acknowledged her daughter before turning her sights to Dom who was casually pulling a drinking glass from the overhead cabinet. "And Dominic."

"Hey, Mrs. O." Dom greeted her while he opened the refrigerator.

She looked back and forth between the two of them, the slightest of smirks on her lips. "Hmm." Lana put Léa on her feet and stood to her full height. "Is it me or does this feel _just _like that time Daddy and I caught you two in the back of his pickup truck?"

Letty's gaped at her mother and looked at Dom. He chuckled into the glass of sweet tea he poured for himself. _Clearly _he wasn't going to be much help. The brunette stuttered for a minute, not knowing what to say. Lana, however, cut her off before she dug herself deeper into a ditch.

"I brought burgers and shakes for dinner. And Nana and Poppy invited Léa and I to go camping this weekend." She turned, grabbing Léa's hand. "Come on, Lay-Lay, let's go watch Spongebob and leave Mama and Daddy to clean up."

"Thanks, mom." Letty said at the last minute. And for the second time in ten minutes, she was unsure why the word came out of her mouth.

Sparing Dominic one last look, Letty headed to her room to put on some clothes before dinner.

* * *

Dinner had been a quiet affair, except for Léa's consist questions and rambling about her day with Lena and Leo. After she finished the chicken fingers that Lana bought for her, she was yawning every two minutes.

Letty gave her a bath and tucked her in.

"You want a bedtime story from Daddy tonight?" Letty asked, pushing dark hair from Léa's face. She squeezed the tip of her daughter's nose, playfully.

Léa nodded. "From grandma."

Letty's eyebrows raised. "You want a story from Grandma? Not from Daddy? Or me?"

"Nope." Léa assured, cheerfully. "Grandma."

"Ma!" Letty yelled. "Léa wants a story."

When it was all said and done, Léa had extorted three full-length stories from her grandmother before she was sound asleep. From the top of the stairs, Lana bid Letty and Dominic goodnight.

With bated breath and strained hearing, they waited until the soft 'click' of her bedroom door indicated its closing for the night. Dom hopped over the back of the couch while Letty jumped from her spot and rounded the sofa with a quickness. Years of practiced, sneaking silence aided Dom and Letty as they crept past Lana and Léa's rooms and into Letty's.

Throughout the night, the hum between Letty's legs never dulled, but she put on a good show. At one point, she was even able to forget about wanting to rip Dominic's clothes off during a particularly funny episode of Spongebob. The forgetfulness was short-lived; once Dom laughed as well, Letty's attention was brought right back to the handsome man she had shared a couch with.

Dom, too, felt the pain of not being able to finish what they started in the kitchen. He had an erection that just wouldn't quit. He was thirty seconds from a slight case of blue ball. His jeans, that were normally comfortable, were being stretched to their limit in the groin area. He was pushing against the zipper so harshly, it was almost unbearable.

That was until Letty shut and locked her bedroom door. Whipping around, she advanced on him, gripping his shirt at the hem and yanking it up and over his head. The brunette threw the material over her shoulder, where it landed, hanging on her doorknob. She went for his jeans next, but he beat her to it, undoing them in record time.

The Latina pulled her own camisole off and dropped it to the floor. Her yoga pants followed, pooling around her feet. Next thing Letty knew, she was wrapping her legs around Dom's waist and he was walking them both towards Letty's high-platformed bed.

Tenderly, he lie her on it and peeled off her simple thong and, in almost no time at all, she was lying bare for him. Dom hovered above her, staring into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful."

For a second, Letty looked away as a light blush creeped up her neck, ending at her cheeks. Five years later and he still knew just what to say.

"Dom." It was a prayer. Reverence. Thoughtfulness.

"Letty, I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do." Letty smiled, her hand on his face. "I love you too."

A smile from Dom as he bent down to kiss her deeply. His hand snaked between their bodies and, throwing caution to the wind, he easily slid two fingers inside of Letty.

"_Shit_." Letty gasped at the unexpected intrusion.

"Always ready for me." Dom grinned, wolfishly.

"Only you."

He raised an eyebrow and pulled his fingers out. Replacing them with his dick, Dom smirked as Letty's back arched. "Is that so?"

"Yes!" She replied, partly to his question and partly due to the beautiful friction their bodies were creating.

"Only me?"

"Only you." Letty panted back as their pace quickened. She twisted her hips, effectively corkscrewing her sensitive sex around his shaft. They both let out hushed moans, subconsciously aware of the other people in the house.

"Shit. Do that again." Dom told her. Letty smirked and shifted her hips again while squeezing her walls around him.

"Unh!" He groaned. Her move and drenched channel caused him to slip out of her body. Dom took ahold of himself and tried to push it back in only to meet resistance.

"Whoa there, cowboy." Letty gasped, her hand on his stomach, pushing him away. "Wrong stable."

"Sorry. Sorry."

_God, it was like they were fumbling teenagers all over again._

A pause before Letty's small, sheepish voice asked, "You want to?"

_To be continued..._


End file.
